Sinner and the Saint
by Reluctantly Clueless
Summary: Faberry are married and have two teenage daughters. Jess regularly uses drugs, alcohol, and self-harm as a means of escape. Jen is McKinley High's star athlete and everyone's golden girl. Quinn and Rachel are at a loss as to how to handle Jess. Having a domestic discipline relationship themselves, they decide to apply similar punishments to their daughters. Corporal punishment etc.
1. Chapter 1

A few warnings: this story deals with alcohol, drugs, cutting, promiscuity, and spanking

How Do You Solve a Problem like Jess?

Jennifer Fabray sat at the vanity in front of the mirror, blow drying her long blonde hair. Her head was bent down, and she was brushing from the bottom. She lifted her head up, flipping her long hair in a graceful motion. Gasping in surprise, she noticed her mom leaning against the doorway with her arms crossed, smiling at her.

"Jeez, way to give me a heart attack, Mom!" Placing her hand over her heart, she mock glared at her mother.

Rachel chuckled, "Sorry honey, your mother sent me to make sure you and Jess were up and moving. Watching you dry your hair gave me a flashback to high school. It reminded me how much I used to love to watch your mom do the same thing after Cheerios practice."

Quinn put her finger to her lips to shush her daughter. She snuck up behind her wife, and grabbed her around the waist, "USED to? Why Mrs. Fabray, I'm wounded."

The little brunette jumped in shock, "Quinn, are you trying to kill me?" She exhaled loudly, before wrapping her arms around the pale ones encircling her, "I will love everything about you until the day I die!" She twisted her head, placing her lips on the full, soft lips of her wife. Quinn leaned in deepening the kiss, and both women moaned softly.

Jen just smiled indulgently. She thought it was cute her parents still acted like teenagers, even if it was embarrassing at times.

Her younger sister, Jess, was passing her room on the way downstairs, "Jesus Christ, do you two have to do that crap before breakfast? Not only does it creep me out, it's nauseating."

Rachel rolled her eyes, and turned around to face her other daughter. She swatted her on her backside playfully, "Enough out of you grumpy girl. Get your little butt downstairs."

Quinn laughed at the look on Jess's face, "Yeah, you are too young to be so cynical."

Jess just glared at her mothers'. She ripped her arm away from her shorter mom, and stomped down the stairs.

Rachel stared regretfully after her for a second, before turning to her oldest daughter, "Hurry up Jen, breakfast is getting cold," She murmured softly. She leaned over and kissed Quinn chastely, "you too angel, everything is ready."

The playful spirit was broken. Jess had a way of dumping ice water on everyone's mood.

"I'll be right down mama," She smiled sweetly at her tiny mom. She hated when Jess treated their mama like that. It happened all the time, and she could tell it really hurt her feelings.

Rachel nodded distractedly, and followed Jess downstairs.

Q+R

Quinn walked into her bedroom to put the finishing touches on her makeup. She reached over, and picked up her wooden hairbrush. She was staring in the mirror, lost in thought. Feeling the weight of the brush in her hand, she casually struck her palm with it a few times. It stung. Looking down at her palm, she thought, not for the first time, the back of that hairbrush might just be what Miss Jessica needed. She was always so rude and disrespectful. She had no respect for either of her parents. From what her teachers reported at the first conference, she had none for anyone.

She frowned at her reflection in the mirror. Rachel had felt the back of this hairbrush used on her little diva ass too many times to count. The last time was just two weeks ago. Every single time Quinn brought up spanking Jess, Rachel would veto the idea. Rachel said she was a consenting adult, so it was fine for her to be punished that way. She didn't like the idea of spanking children. Rachel brought up the fact that her fathers' never spanked her as a child. Quinn thought it was in her best interest not to mention that was probably why she needed to be spanked as an adult. She really preferred not to sleep on the couch any time soon.

Quinn was a therapist, and she knew the prevailing opinions by the experts on spanking. She also knew from experience it worked, as long as it was done lovingly, without anger. Hell, Rachel was proof of that.

The blonde was torn from her musings by loud voices in the kitchen. She got up, and headed downstairs, bumping into Jennifer on the way down.

"Jen, what's going on?"

"I don't know I just heard yelling," The girl sprinted ahead of her mother.

They arrived at the kitchen together, just in time to see Jess storm out the back door. She slammed it so hard, part of the wood frame cracked.

Rachel was standing by the sink softly crying.

"Rachel sweetheart, what happened?" Quinn gathered the diva in her arms. Jen just watched sadly.

The brunette sniffled loudly, turning in her wife's arms. She snuggled up to her chest, and said in a fake bright tone, "It's nothing angel, Jess was just in a bad mood this morning. Just a difference of opinion, really."

Jen crossed her arms, "When isn't she in a bad mood?"

Quinn looked over, and saw the pain on her daughter's face. Something needed to be done about Jessica's behavior, "This can't continue, Rach. She cannot be allowed to talk to you like that. You're her mother! She needs to show you some respect."

"We'll talk about it later, angel," Rachel went over and poured Quinn some coffee, "Come on you two, everything is getting cold. You both need to eat."

The two blondes sat down at the table, as Rachel served them breakfast.

"What time is soccer practice over, Jen?" Quinn inquired, as she bit her rye toast.

Jen was slathering peanut butter on her toast, "I should be done by five. Why, what's up?"

"I was thinking we could all go out to dinner together, tonight. What's your schedule look like, Rach?"

Rachel sat down at the table, pulling up the calendar on her iPhone, "My last lesson is over by four," She looked up at her favorite blondes, and smiled adoringly.

"Then it's settled. I will pick up you and Jess, and we'll swing over and grab Jen at the High School."

"Where are you taking us?" The teenager asked with a mouthful of toast.

"Jennifer, no talking with your mouth full," Rachel admonished automatically.

"Sorry mama," Jen giggled, covering her mouth with her free hand.

Quinn rolled her hazel eyes, "It's a secret, you'll all find out tonight. I'll text Jess to come straight home."

"Good luck with that," Jen thought to herself ruefully.

They finished breakfast quickly. Jen got up and kissed her mothers' goodbye. Quinn kissed Rachel, grabbed her briefcase, and rushed out the door. Rachel sat down to finish Quinn's coffee, like she did every morning.

She frowned when she thought of the argument with Jessica this morning. She had caught Jess in her purse. She said she needed lunch money, but Rachel could tell she was lying. She really shouldn't have kept that from Quinn. Rachel reached back, and rubbed her ass absentmindedly. No, she definitely should have told her wife about that.

Q+R

Rachel adored her family. Jessica was a constant worry though. They had moved back to Ohio from New York, after Quinn had caught her smoking pot. The teen had been hanging out with a bad group of delinquents. After a long discussion, Quinn and Rachel felt it best to move back to a small town. It offered less temptation. It really hadn't been fair to the rest of the family, but they loved their kids.

The singer had made a name for herself on Broadway, but nothing beat being a mom. They made a comfortable living in Ohio, between Quinn's job, and Rachel being in demand as a vocal coach. Rachel reassured Quinn she would stay in the loop with New York, but she didn't know if she really wanted to do another show. The girls were growing up so fast. They would be in college, and gone before she knew it. She'd have plenty of time to do more shows later.

Picking up the dirty dishes, Rachel rinsed them off and placed them in the dishwasher. She had an hour before her first lesson. It was time for a nice hot shower.

Q+R

Jess was furious with herself for getting caught. She really needed that money. Domenic said no more credit for her. "Fuck, now I have to sit through homeroom straight," She walked faster, kicking a can off the side of the road.

Maybe Domenic would consider a blow job for payment. "No," she thought to herself, "He'd just apply it to my balance," She'd still have to sit through homeroom straight, and with that disgusting taste in her mouth. She smirked to herself, Domenic was a total freak. She'd find a way to get high today.

She pulled a cigarette out of the secret compartment in her backpack. She lit it up, and took a long pull. It calmed her nerves. Damn Rachel had cried when she yelled. She thought her mothers were stupid twats most of the time, but she hated making Rachel cry. She would look at you with all this misery in those pretty little calf eyes. It made Jess want to punch something. Now Quinn was another story. Her blonde mother was just a straight up bitch. Jess didn't care about pissing her off.

Checking the time, Jess stopped for a sec to finish her smoke. She ground it out with the heel of her boot. She thought about Rachel again, and felt the familiar pull in her stomach. She dug around her backpack, until she found what she was looking for. Breathing a sigh of relief, she wrapped her hands around the contraband. She kept her kit handy, at all times. If she hurried, she could cut herself before homeroom. Then she could stop thinking about what a fuck up she was, at least until she found Domenic and talked him into getting her high.

Feeling the anxiety and stress leave her, she broke into a jog when McKinley came into view. Relief was in sight.

Q+R

Want me to continue? I'm really excited to hear what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

A few warnings: this story deals with alcohol, drugs, cutting, promiscuity, and spanking of a minor.

In answer to a question I got: Jennifer Fabray is 17 years old, and Jessica Fabray is 15 years old. Oh yeah, Rachel and Shelby get along in this story. Beth did happen but Shelby didn't adopt her. Instead she made up with Rachel, which is the only way my brain can accept that it happened.

Quinn/Rachel/Glee are not mine, but Jennifer and Jessica are. :D

Q+R

Setting Limits

Jennifer Fabray spent the morning looking for her sister. It was clear Jess was avoiding her. That meant one thing, she was probably high again, "I swear to God, if I find out who is selling her that shit, I am going to kick somebody's ass," she thought angrily to herself. Slamming her locker, she set off to find Jess. It was a small school; there were only so many places she could hide.

The tall, stunning blonde strode down the hallway regally, and the sea of students parted to let her pass. She was one of the high school elite. At seventeen years old, she had the world by the tail. She was admired and liked by students, respected by the teachers, and lusted after by most of the male student body, a couple of female students as well. She was oblivious to it all. Jen Fabray was just a nice person. Popularity didn't matter at all to her. She loved her family, friends, and sports. She just excelled at everything she tried; it all came so easily to her.

She had loved New York City, but she adjusted to the move to Lima quickly. She didn't resent the move, the way Jess did. Jen knew the change of scenery wasn't really going to fix what was going on with Jess. If anything, Jen thought it would just escalate her sister's rebellion. It didn't make her happy to be right.

She was as worried about her sister, as she moms were. How to reach Jess was the big problem at the moment. She was back to pushing everyone away, and starting trouble. Jen didn't know how much more disrespect her mom was going to put up with. She knew her blonde mom was very unhappy with the way Jess always made her mama upset. The fact her mama cried today, was really bad. Her mom, Quinn was incredibly protective of her mama, Rachel.

Jen needed to get to Jess and make sure she came to dinner on time, sober and straight. Walking past a poster for a student art fest, Jen suddenly realized where Jess would be hanging out. She switched directions quickly, and headed for the less populated part of school. If she was late for class, she would never hear the end of it.

Q+R

Jess was sitting in the abandoned bathroom, by the art room and metal working class. It was the dorkfest part of the school. Not many people went over there voluntarily. It was a sure way to wind up covered in slushy. The idiots had tried to slushy Jess when she had first moved here. She had seen it coming, tipped the slushy back onto the idiot puck-head about to throw it, and proceeded to kick his ass in the hallway. It was worth the 3 day suspension, and the interminable lectures from both her mothers'. No one dared fuck with her again. She made sure they knew Jennifer was off limits as well. Of course, being the incredible athlete Jen was, she was off the list forever anyway.

She was sitting high up on the window ledge, blowing smoke out of the cracked window. It was where she came to think. She loved being up high, even as a kid. It never scared her, but it always freaked her mama out. She was a champion tree climber, even before kindergarten. In Ohio, she found her spot on the garage roof. No one looked for her there. She could lie back, and watch the stars. It was the only thing, besides chemicals and cutting that brought her a measure of inner peace. Maybe she needed to be an astronaut when she grew up. That thought made her chuckle.

Jess used to tell everyone that asked, she wanted to be a star like her mama when she grew up. Now just the thought of her little baby-self lisping that made her cringe. She wanted nothing to do with such a cutthroat business as musical theater and acting. In a way, she was glad Rachel was out of it. She wouldn't admit it to anyone, but she did miss hearing her mama sing all the time. It had kind of slowly drifted away when they moved to Lima. Idly, she wondered if Rachel was happy here in Ohio. It seemed she was more energetic in New York. Jess had loved the energy of the city, the museums, and the parks. Ohio sucked ass. She felt a kinship with Rachel, much more so than with Quinn. She was sick of her mother head-shrinking her. Having a therapist for a mom was a huge pain in the ass. They psychoanalyzed everything.

Breathing in a chest-full of smoke, she felt herself relax into it. It was like a game to her, let's mind fuck the therapist. It was fun. She was a rebel. That was it. She didn't see things the way her parents or her sister did. She hadn't been abused or mistreated; she just marched to the beat of a different drum. Jess lived in her head. She cared about world hunger, and people sleeping on heating grates. Things bothered her on a whole different level. It pissed her off that everyone just went about their sad, petty lives and didn't give a shit about the real problems in the world. Maybe that was the problem; she was just pissed off all the time. It hurt her that people were being starved, tortured, and massacred around the world. Staying numb was far preferable then living in constant pain.

She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She looked down and grinned, seeing her 4th text from her sister. It was almost as much fun to torture her big sister, as it was to torture Quinn. She slid her phone back into her pocket. Feeling better than she did first thing this morning, she decided she better get to class. It truly sucked having her Aunt Santana work at the school. She loved Santana, almost as much as she loved Jen, but the woman was on her ass all the time. She knew if she got wind of Jess skipping all her morning classes this morning, she have to deal with a furious Latina. That would just suck. Then the woman would tell her Aunt Brittany, and she would have to see her sad panda face. She so couldn't deal with making her Aunt B unhappy. It was easier to just go to class this afternoon.

Pinching off the end of her lit cigarette, she flicked the butt out the window. She hopped down from the sill, and went to wash her hands. Jess was drying them, when the bathroom door was opened with such force it slammed into the wall. Standing in the doorway was a furious Jennifer Fabray. Jess resisted the urge to smirk.

"What the fuck, Jessica?"

The younger teen rolled her eyes, "What the fuck, Jennifer?" she mocked.

"I've been looking for you all morning. Are you high?" She got close to her sister, putting her fingers under her chin to look in her eyes.

"Pfffft," Jess exclaimed, "Please, everyone knows drugs are bad. Just say no and all that."

"Uh huh," Jen stepped back and crossed her arms, slightly mollified that Jess wasn't stoned, "Did you get mom's text about dinner?"

"Yes I did," She answered brightly, "And while the prospect of a long, totally boring dinner with the 'rents doesn't just tickle me pink, I sadly must decline."

"It wasn't optional. Please, Jess come to dinner and play nice tonight," Jen begged.

Jess huffed, she hated when Jen went all puppy dog eyes, "Why does it matter, they'll probably be secretly happy if I skip dinner anyway?"

Jen scrunched up her face sadly, "Jessie, you know that's not true. Besides, I want you there. Isn't that enough?" She said softly, as she walked up to her sister and rubbed her arm gently, "Mama was really happy about dinner, even after you made her cry."

Roughly ripping the paper towels out of the metal holder, Jess quickly dried her hands, and angrily headed out the door. Reminding her about her mama crying wasn't playing fair.

"Jessie?"

Standing in the hallway, holding the bathroom door open, Jess stopped, "Fuck! Fine I'll be at the lame ass dinner tonight. You owe me one!"

"Straight and on-time?"

Jess shook her head irritably, "Don't push your luck, princess superjock!"

Jen smiled softly as her sister stomped in the direction of her class. She was glad Jess was coming, but she couldn't seem to get past this impending sense of doom about tonight's dinner. Musing about all the things that could go wrong tonight, she was startled when the class bell rang shrilly.

"Damnit, damnit, damnit," She ran out the door, and down the hall, "Aunt San is going to have a cow!"

Q+R

The Latina stood in front of the class of bored teenagers. Not for the first time, she wondered what ever possessed her to become a high school government teacher. She didn't have the temperament to deal with snotty teenagers all day; she didn't even when she was a snotty teenager. If she was totally honest with herself, it was being the girl's coach for soccer, track, and softball that made her happiest. She was totally in her element then.

She looked worriedly at the clock and at the empty chair that should have the ass of her star athlete, and niece seated in it. Jennifer Fabray, while totally more relaxed and less anal then her mother, was still just as responsible as Quinn had ever been. It was not like her to be late for anything.

Just as she was considering texting the girl, the door flew open, and the disheveled blonde, panting heavily stood there looking all apologetic, "I'm so sorry I'm late," She burst out earnestly, her wide hazel eyes so much like her mother's, cut straight to Santana's heart.

Glaring at her niece, and goddaughter, Santana growled, "Tell it to me at soccer practice when you're running extra laps and drills. Now get your butt in your seat, Fabray. You've kept us all waiting long enough."

Jen put her head down to hide her grin, it was cool. She knew her Aunt's fake anger from her real anger, "Yes, ma'am."

Santana glared pointedly at her niece as she walked from the door to her seat. She couldn't appear weak in front of the class. Teenagers were like sharks, if they smelled blood you were done for. Grabbing her book, she started her lecture on the Constitution.

Q+R

Jess walked carefully into her house. She wasn't sure if her mama had a voice class after school. She didn't want to interrupt. Jess was fairly certain she was going to hear about this morning from one, if not both of her mothers'. No need to make things worse for herself. She walked into the kitchen, and grabbed an apple juice from the refrigerator. Her mother's soft spoken voice came through the basement door, followed by the cadence of the metronome as someone sang their scales. It was actually a happy memory for her. She spent time alone with her mama at her studio, watching her sing. Her mama had given her singing lessons. It was when things were still good between them.

She walked upstairs to shower away all the cigarette smoke smell out of her hair and clothes before dinner.

At exactly 4:00 PM, Rachel walked up the stairs and led her young pupil into the kitchen to wait for her mother to pick her up. She heard the blow dryer running upstairs, and was pleasantly surprised to realize her youngest had actually been home on time. It was a very good sign.

She chatted with the young mother of her student for a minute, praising the girl's efforts. Then she headed upstairs to talk to Jess.

Rachel listened as the blow dryer clicked off, before gently knocking on Jess's bedroom door. She stuck her head in the door, "Hi honey, how was your day?"

Jess sighed, why did Rachel always have to be so nice to her. It made her feel like she had kicked a puppy or something, "Boring, as always," She smirked to take the sting out of her words, "You can come in, I don't bite," She cringed at her own lame humor.

Rachel beamed like she had been given a brightly wrapped gift. She walked over and gently cupped her youngest daughter's face, "You don't fool me, everyone knows all the Fabray's bite," The diva teased looking into milk chocolate eyes, so like her own. They were a beautiful contrast to her blonde hair. She was so proud of both her daughters' beauty. She still felt like an ugly duckling around Quinn sometimes, even though her wife told her constantly how beautiful she was.

The teen scoffed, "Jen doesn't."

"She would if someone she loved were threatened."

Jess looked at her mama knowingly, "Yeah she would."

"Thanks for coming straight home. I'm really looking forward to going to dinner with my whole family. It just seems like everyone is so busy these days," She leaned forward, and kissed the short, chopped, blonde hair on her daughter's head.

Rachel turned to walk out of the room, "I have to work on a few lesson plans before dinner."

"Mama?" Jess burst out, surprising Rachel who stopped in the doorway, "I, uhm, didn't mean to yell this morning, and everything else, ya know?" She finished uncomfortably, letting her sentence die off.

Now Rachel was full-on shocked. Jessica Judith Fabray rarely admitted she was wrong, and never apologized, ever. She beamed another happy smile and nodded, "Thank you, baby. I know that," Rachel winked at her daughter, and softly closed the door. Her heart was pounding; this could be a turning point for Jess.

Jess rolled her eyes at her own stupid weakness, and went back to getting ready for dinner.

Q+R

Jen was making her 12th circuit around the track, when Santana took pity and waved her in. She smirked when her star athlete, bent over with her hands on her thighs gasping for air.

"That was only three miles, Fabray. You going soft on me?"

The blonde waved her arm at her Aunt in response, still bent over sucking for air, "After a full practice."

Santana chuckled, "Your mother texted me about your dinner plans, it's the only reason you aren't running five miles today. Go shower up," She gave a sharp crack to her niece's backside, "don't be late for my class again, it's disrespectful."

Jen yelped, and leapt out of her Aunt's arm range, "Ow, I won't, I promise," She gave the Latina a cute little grin, and ran for the showers, "Love you Auntie San," She called over her shoulder, rubbing the sting from her ass.

Santana smiled despite herself, "Yeah, love you too sunshine."

The Latina and her blonde dancer didn't have children of their own. She loved her best friend's daughters' as if they were her own. Santana and Brittany had run interference with Jess with her mothers' before, well mostly Quinn. She was really happy when they moved back to Lima. Brittany had said it best, when she said that Jess was just like skank Quinn, only less skankier. Santana had laughed, she had always called Jess, mini-Q. She kept her eye on her nieces all the time. She worried about Jess all the time, but B told her that she would be fine. It had taken Q awhile to get her act together, and Santana trusted her wife completely. She just got people, and if B said Jess would be fine then Santana Lopez believed it.

Looking up at a horn honking, she shielded her eyes from the sun. She broke into a big smile seeing the Fabray family in the parking lot.

Quinn rolled down the window as Santana walked up to the car.

"Hey bitch!" Santana called out to her best friend, "The big 4-0 coming up! We going out to drown our sorrows? You can use your AARP card for drink discounts," She snickered at the look of aggravation on both Rachel and Quinn's faces.

"Santana Lopez!" Rachel scolded, "How on Earth are you a teacher, with that foul mouth of yours?"

Quinn raised her eyebrow, daring Santana to say something snarky to her wife.

Jess snorted disdainfully, "Yeah, like we've never heard the word bitch before. Hey, Aunt San!"

Rachel had turned around to glare at her youngest, while Quinn met her eye in the rearview mirror, giving her a warning glance.

Santana leaned over and peered into the window, "Hey badass, don't you know cursing is the sign of a weak mind?"

"You would know!" Jess retaliated quickly.

This time Quinn turned around, "Jessica Judith Fabray, do not be disrespectful."

"What? She's Aunt San now, it's after school hours. She's not Mrs. Lopez the teacher. I'm always respectful at school, right?" She looked to her Aunt for confirmation.

"That you are peanut, but it's only because you know I'll kick your ass."

"Santana!" Rachel exclaimed in exasperation as her wife and daughter bit their lips to keep from laughing.

"Calm your tits, Berry. I'm just teasing you," Santana smiled the mischievous smile she knew always saved her from the wrath of Rachel and Brittany, "Oh by the way, B wants to do a fundraiser. You need to call her," She leaned in and looked at Rachel seriously, "Really Rach, call her, she loves you a lot," she walked towards the locker room, "Unlike me…." She threw over her shoulder, laughing uproariously as Jess bit harder.

Rachel just shook her head, "Oh she is so irritating, she will never change. She always has to get the last word in."

Quinn patted her wife's arm comfortingly, "She is just still making you pay for that pole-dancing comment."

Jess sat at attention immediately, "What pole-dancing comment?"

Rachel threw a meaningful glare towards her grinning wife, "Never you mind. It was a very long time ago."

Her blonde wife looked out the window, "There's Jen," She looked at her watch, "About time, we have 6 o'clock reservations."

Jen jogged to the car, flopping into the backseat tiredly, "Hi, sorry I'm late."

Quinn met her daughter's identical hazel eyes in the mirror as she backed out of the parking spot, "Why were you late?"

"I had some extra laps to run after practice?"

"Why?" Her mother was a cheerleader; she knew extra laps were punishment for something.

Jen looked away from her mother's knowing gaze, "I was late for Aunt San's government class," she admitted reluctantly.

"We'll talk about that later," Her mother said meaningfully.

Jess opened her mouth to speak up, but Jen kicked her in the shin, hard.

"Ow, what the….."She glared at her sister. Jen just shook her head at her, telling her to keep quiet. She knew Jess was going to admit that it was her fault that Jen was late. It would just start a fight. Besides, she had made the decision to go talk to her sister knowing it would make her late for class.

"Jessica, enough with the language!" Quinn rebuked her sternly.

"Fine!" Jess barked back.

Rachel leaned over and turned on the radio. She was hoping to salvage their evening together.

Q+R

Dinner was a lovely surprise for Rachel. It was a new vegan restaurant in Toledo that had been getting rave reviews. It was a bit of a drive, but worth it to Quinn to see Rachel light up like she did.

The girls had grown up as mostly vegetarian, so it was nice for them as well. They sampled a few different appetizers, and all ordered dinner. Conversation was pleasant enough, and Quinn felt relieved that her plan had worked well. She had wanted to do something special for Rachel. The blonde still felt guilty about bringing Rachel back to Lima. Her adorable wife was too big for Lima, but she never complained or resented Quinn. It made the blonde love her little diva all the more.

Even Jess enjoyed her meal, and actually responded politely when asked a question. She met Jen's approving stare, and shook her head at her sister. Sisters could be so annoying.

The trouble started when they left the restaurant. Jess got noticeably angry. Rachel, who rarely drank, had two glasses of wine. She had a tiny buzz, and was talking away, waving her arms animatedly. Quinn was walking arm in arm with her wife, listening to Rachel carry on. Jen walked behind the group, watching the storm clouds gather. She had a feeling she knew what was bothering her sister. They had passed a homeless man, sleeping on a heating grate. That type of thing always upset Jess.

Rachel stopped walking, and called out to Quinn, "Angel, I have to run in the store for a minute. Do you need anything?"

Quinn smiled softly, "No thanks, babe. I'm good."

Jess waited until Rachel was completely in the store, before calling out, "I'm going with mama."

Jen just watched in dismay, her sister was up to something.

A few minutes later, Rachel walked out of the store alone. Quinn looked behind her, "Where's Jess?"

"What do you mean, where's Jess? Isn't she out here with you two?"

Just as Jen was about to volunteer to go find her, they heard a loud commotion in the store, followed by Jess' yelling loudly.

All three Fabray women took off into the store. They were speechless to see Jess struggling against a very large man holding her by the arm.

Rachel yelled loudly, "Excuse me, but please unhand my daughter!"

"Sorry lady, but your daughter is under arrest." He pulled out a badge as she fought to drag Jess to the office.

"Wait, there must be some misunderstanding," Quinn started politely, "My wife just came in to buy something, maybe…."

He stopped and stared at the blonde woman, "Maybe nothing, I caught her leaving the store by the back door with an armful of things. The police can sort this out; I'm just a security guard."

Quinn tried again, "Sir, I'm sorry, but what if I offered to pay for everything. We live in Lima; I can guarantee she will never come into this store again. I can also guarantee you that she will be suitably punished," She pleaded with the guard. Pouring on the charm, she could see him wavering. In the end, it was probably Rachel's tears that sealed the deal.

After handing over the cash, the infuriated mother grabbed her daughter by the arm, and drug her from the store. Quinn was ice cold with rage. This was the final straw, she had enough. Jess allowed herself to be pulled to the car; she could see her mother was furious.

Jennifer followed behind with her arm around her mama. Rachel was sniffling, and feeling very sad. Her thoughts were everywhere. She was worried that Jess must be back on drugs. Why else would she steal all those random items? Jen just wanted a moment alone with her sister, to talk some sense into her.

The hour ride home was silent and heavy with tension. Quinn had made up her mind. Jessica was going to be properly punished for this. Rachel had to see, it was time.

Jen kept trying to meet her sister's eye, but Jess wouldn't look at her. She thought about whispering, but the radio wasn't on and her mom kept glaring at Jess through the rearview mirror. It would only make things worse for Jess, if she exploded.

Quinn pulled the car into the garage, and quickly got out. She blocked Jessica's path, "Go to your room, and get ready for bed."

Jess scoffed, "Its only 9 o'clock!"

"It wasn't a request," Her mom said icily, "I'll be up to speak with you shortly."

"Are you fu…" She was cutoff when Quinn spun her to the side, and planted two very hard spanks to her bottom.

The two girls gasped, they had never been spanked before. Each had received a few swats here and there, but the only painful ones came from their Aunt Santana. Jennifer tried to catch Jessica's eyes again. Jess was staring at her mother's feet.

She looked embarrassed and angry, but moved to go to her room quickly.

Jennifer tried to explain, "Mom…"

"Not now, sweetie. I need to speak to your mama in private."

"But mom….." She tried again.

"Jennifer Shelby Fabray, would you like to join your sister by going to bed early as well?" Quinn snapped.

"No, ma'am." She said obediently.

"Good choice. Rachel, I'd like to speak with you please."

Rachel sadly followed Quinn into the kitchen.

Figuring that they would be a few minutes, Jen ran upstairs to talk to her sister.

Q+R

"Now she's a thief, Rachel. She walked into that store, and shamelessly tried to steal from it with the two of us a few feet away from her," Quinn was pacing the kitchen floor.

"I know," Rachel said sadly.

"I am spanking her this time, Rachel. I have had enough of her nonsense. She needs discipline, she's practically begging for it."

"All right, Quinn," Rachel reluctantly agreed.

"Look, Rach, I know what you're going to say, but…." Quinn stopped and faced her wife, "Did you say all right?"

Rachel finally gave a small ghost of a grin, "I think you're right this time. I caught her going through my purse this morning that is what the argument was about."

"Are you kidding me?" Quinn sighed heavily, "Why didn't you tell me that?"

"I was going to as soon as Jen left for school, but you seemed so happy and excited about dinner, I didn't want to upset you," Rachel defended.

Quinn just shook her head, "I know you don't like this baby, but I have to try."

"I know, I'll come in and speak to her with you." She pushed off from the kitchen counter.

"Are you sure, baby?"

"I'm positive, angel. She needs to know we are united in this, and both very serious about stealing."

The two mothers walked out of the kitchen together.

Q+R

Jennifer was harshly whispering at her sister, "What were you thinking? How the fuck did you even think you could get away with stealing that crap?"

"I wasn't thinking."

"Yeah, no kidding. You are in so much trouble, Jess. I know why you did it, just tell mom the truth when she asks."

"What difference would it make, Jen? They both just walked right past the poor guy. They didn't even notice him sleeping on the streets."

"I know, Jess, but you know they only have eyes for each other. They get all lovey-dovey mushy and the world disappears. If you would have gone into that store, and told mama about that poor guy, she'd have bought out the store for him. You know she would have." Jen tried again.

"Just get out of here, before Mom comes in. I don't want to get you in trouble too."

"You are such an idiot, you know that? I felt bad for him too, but you don't shoplift to fix the problem."

"I know, I wasn't thinking."

"If you don't tell her, I will!" Jennifer threatened.

Jess looked up, and shook her head, "I'll tell her, now get out of here."

Jennifer reluctantly left her little sister's room.

She had just shut the bathroom door, when Rachel and Quinn made it to Jess' room. Quinn walked in without knocking, startling her daughter. Jess could see her moms' were upset, but no longer furious.

Rachel shut the door behind her, the soft click felt like the executioner's blade falling to Jessica.

Quinn pulled out the teen's desk chair, and pulled it in front of her daughter. Jess was sitting on the bed, facing her mom. Rachel came and stood behind her wife.

"Why, Jess?" Quinn said quietly. It was unnerving for Jess, to hear her mother ask so evenly, almost beseechingly.

"It doesn't matter, stealing is wrong. I know that."

Rachel leaned forward, her hand softly on Quinn's shoulder, "Is it drugs, sweetie? Is that why you're stealing?"

Their daughter looked up quickly into her mama's heartbroken eyes. She swallowed the large lump, and answered thickly, "No, I swear! There was a homeless guy sleeping on a grate, near the restaurant. I grabbed some sweaters and stuff for him to wear."

Quinn and Rachel looked shocked; they didn't remember seeing a homeless man near the restaurant. Her blonde mother took a deep breathe, "Thank you for telling us that Jess, but what about this morning? Did you or did you not try to take money from your mama's purse?"

Jess had forgotten about that. Man, she was screwed. She looked at the carpet, and nodded yes.

Quinn leaned forward, and tilted her daughter's face to meet hers, "This is serious Jess. Stealing is very serious. That's why you are getting a serious punishment. I'll be spanking you for this."

"What?! No way! You can't do that!" She jumped up off the bed.

Quinn stood up and met her face to face, "I can, and I will. Rachel, please grab the hairbrush from my vanity in our bedroom."

The two blondes stood toe to toe staring into each other's eyes. All Quinn could see was open defiance in the brown eyes she loved so much. Jessica was internally freaking out. She knew she was in trouble, but nothing like this. She adamantly refused to show fear.

Rachel came back in the room, and handed the brush to Quinn. She walked to her daughter, and brushed the hair off her forehead. Standing on tip-toes she whispered, "I love you, but I support your mother in this. I understand your compassion baby, but stealing is wrong. You were almost arrested. Don't fight your mother on this, be a good girl."

Jessica tried not to cry at the kindness and love in her mama's eyes. She just nodded.

As soon as Rachel left the room, which Jessica was grateful for, Quinn sat down on the bed and pulled her daughter to sit next to her, "I know you think I'm a bitch, but I love you. I'm not going to let you ruin your life." She tugged her stunned and speechless daughter over her lap.

Jess was wearing sleep shorts, and her sister's old track tee. She huffed out a breath of air as she was placed in the awkward position. This was so embarrassing.

Quinn wasted no time, "Since you have never been spanked before Jessica, this will not be as long or hard as I would normally do. If you find yourself in the same position again, it will be much more unpleasant. Keep your hands in front of you, and don't try to get up. I'll let you know when I'm done. Now, I want to make sure you understand why this is happening. What are you being punished for?"

"I stole stuff from that store," Her voice came out strangled; she didn't recognize her own voice.

The mother cracked her hand down loudly on the upturned cheeks of her daughter's backside, "What else?"

Jess squeaked out quickly, "I tried to take money from mama this morning."

Quinn brought her hand down twice more in rapid succession, both stinging more than the last. Jess tried to wiggle out of the way of her mother's hard hand. Quinn adjusted Jessica back into place, and grasped her around the waist securely, "Quit fighting with me, young lady. This is going to happen, and you might as well quit fighting and try to relax," her mother finished sternly.

"RELAX?" Jess thought as the hand spanking started in earnest. She tried to stay still and quiet, but it was almost impossible. Quinn delivered a total of 10 hand spanks then stopped. Jessica breathed a sigh of relief that made her mother almost laugh out loud. Instead she reached up and hooked her fingers into her daughter's short and panties, pulling them briskly to her knees.

"Oh shit," Jessica muttered when she realized she was bare and exposed. A very hard spank landed that brought tears to her eyes. Her mom must have heard her curse. She couldn't believe her shorts and underwear had offered that much protection.

"Language, and I won't tell you again!" Her hand descended ten more times in rapid succession. Jess was gasping. This shit hurt. She was wiggling but there was just no escape from her mother's iron hand.

She felt Quinn adjust her again, and felt something cool resting on her ass. She realized immediately it was the hairbrush, "Mommy, no…." She tried to scramble to her feet, all reason leaving her, "I;'m sorry, I shouldn't have stolen anything," She gasped, tears rolling down her face, "Please no more, I'm so sorry."

Her mother gripped her tighter, and wrapped her leg over her daughter's flailing legs. Jess was wrapped up tight with no means of escape. Quinn said gently, "It's almost over, baby. Hold still now." Quinn rubbed her back, until she stopped struggling.

She pulled her arm back, and smacked the wooden brush down with sufficient force on her left ass cheek to leave a slight indentation in the exposed pink flesh. She really was holding back, since it was Jess's first spanking, but she wanted her daughter to understand the seriousness of all this, "Are you ever going to steal anything again?"

"Awwww, no mommy, I swear it." Jess had stopped trying to act like this wasn't painful and embarrassing. She tried to reach a hand back, but her mother intercepted it, and held it in place.

The hairbrush crashed down once again, on the opposite side, "Are you going to be rude to your teachers anymore?"

Jess was full on crying now, "No..." she sobbed. She tried to squirm her ass out of her mother's reach, but it didn't' work as the hairbrush fell hard again, this time on her sensitive sit spot.

She didn't even wait for a question this time, she just started apologizing for everything. Quinn sniffed back a tear. She hated to do this.

Jess felt like she had sat on a hornet's nest. Her ass stung so bad, it felt like it was on fire. She couldn't think rationally. She just wanted this awful spanking over with.

Her mother tightened her hold for the last spank, and let loose with the hardest swat of the evening. It landed again on her sit spot, and Jess cried out.

"Are you ever going to try to steal from your mother again, or disrespect her and make her cry?" Quinn asked, speaking loudly over her daughter's cries.

"No, mommy please I won't ever steal from mama, please no more, please mommy..." She had given up fighting and had collapsed limply over her mother's lap.

Quinn let the brush drop onto the bed, and helped Jess stand up. The girl was rubbing both hands over her very sore ass, as she hopped from one foot to the other. Her mother leaned over and pulled her panties and shorts back into place, being careful to avoid her beet red bottom.

She gently led her youngest daughter over to the corner, "You need to stand here in the corner. I want you to think about everything that happened today, that led us to where we are right now," Quinn walked towards the bedroom door, "I'll be right back Jessica, no rubbing, and no moving out of position."

Opening the door, she found Rachel standing there listening, just like she knew she would be. Quinn gathered her wife into her arms, trying to pour comfort into the silently crying woman, "Hey, it's alright Rach, I really did go easy on her. It's going to be fine," She led her wife into their bedroom, she didn't want Jess to overhear them.

"I know Quinn, I just feel so bad for both of you," She grabbed onto Quinn's shirtfront and held her close, "I'm so sorry I wasn't more helpful."

"Hey, I don't mind being the disciplinarian, ok?" Quinn smoothed the dark, chestnut hair off her wife's forehead, "You are a wonderful wife and mother, baby. I love you and we are doing this together. You can be the good cop, and I'll be the bad cop." She smirked when Rachel looked up quickly at her.

"Go back and take care of Jessica, angel. I'm all right."

Quinn leaned forward, and feathered soft kisses on her wife's eyes and cheeks, "I'll be back soon. I love you Rach."

"I love you too Quinn, so much."

The hazel-eyed blonde walked back into the bedroom of her recalcitrant wild-child to try to offer her some comfort and forgiveness. She needed Jess to know that she was forgiven, and they would start over tomorrow. She desperately wanted Jess to understand she was still loved and cherished, even if she was defiant and disobedient. Quinn and Rachel loved her with all their heart, and it was important she knew that.

Q+R

It was a few hours later, and the house was dark and quiet, when Jen tiptoed into Jess's room. She pulled back the covers, and snuggled up behind her younger sister. She wrapped her arms around her waist and put her head on the pillow behind Jess.

She felt Jess shudder, and sniffle. She was still awake.

Jen inquired, "Are you alright?"

"Hell, no! My ass is on fire," Jen snorted out loud at her sister's answer, "Shush, before you get us in trouble," Jess cautioned.

"I'm sorry, it's just you are such a dork."

"It was awful Jen, I cried like a bitch," Jess admitted softly.

Jen tried to comfort her sister, "Jessie, it's ok, I would have too."

The younger teen turned in her sister's arms and curled up into her chest. She snuggled her head under Jennifer's chin, "I know YOU would have. You're a big pussy, but I'm not."

The older sister snorted again. She leaned her head forward and kissed her sister on the crown of her head, "I know, you're just a big, bad, tough girl, aren't you?" She rubbed her back soothingly.

Jess just grinned. Jen always made her feel important and loved.

"I got in trouble too, for being late to class."

"Oh shit, Jen I'm sorry, that was my fault too," She felt her big sister shrug casually.

"It was no big deal, they took my phone for the week, and I'm grounded until Monday," She said softly, "Mom and mama both said, they were going to come up with a list of rules and appropriate punishments. I guess spanking is going to be used for the big offenses."

"Yeah, mom said the same thing to me," She wiggled trying to get comfortable, "Not that you have to worry about anything, Miss Golden Girl."

Jennifer reached back playfully, and swatted her sister on the ass, smiling at the hiss of pain.

"Don't do that! Shit, that hurt."

"Aw baby, want me to rub some lotion on it for you?" Jen teased her sister.

"Shut the fuck up, and go to sleep already," Jess said gruffly, "But thanks for coming in to check on me," she whispered into her sister's chest. She was embarrassed by her emotions.

"Of course, Jessie. I love you."

Jess chuckled, "Yeah, I know. I'm kinda fond of you too."

About an hour later, Rachel came in to check on Jess. She was having trouble sleeping, and wanted to check on her baby one last time before trying to fall asleep. She found both her daughters all curled up, and entwined like two sleeping puppies. Tears sprang to her eyes, as she pulled the covers over her girls, and kissed them both gently on the forehead.

Q+R

Let me know if you liked it. I'll try to get another chapter up soon.


	3. Chapter 3

A few warnings: this story deals with alcohol, drugs, cutting, promiscuity, and spanking of a minor.

In answer to a question I got: Jennifer Fabray is 17 years old, and Jessica Fabray is 15 years old.

Quinn/Rachel/Glee are not mine, but Jennifer and Jessica are. :D

Q+R

**Rule #1**

Rachel walked back into her bedroom, and stood in the doorway to admire her wife for minute. Quinn was sitting up in bed, reading her book. She had on a lace teddy, and her reading glasses. Rachel loved those glasses.

Quinn looked up over her book, and noticed her wife staring at her. She put a bookmark in the book, closed it and set it on her nightstand. She pushed her glasses up onto the top of her head and teased, "See something you like?"

The diva smiled happily, "Every time I look, but tonight I was thinking you looked sad."

The blonde nodded in agreement, "I am," she scooted up in the bed and pulled the covers back for her wife to scoot under, "how was Jess?"

Rachel got in between the cool, crisp sheets and after a shiver or two, snuggled up close to her delightfully warm wife, "Jen and Jess were all curled up in the bed together, sound asleep."

"You know, this relationship we have with the discipline," She started hesitantly, waiting for Rachel's nod to continue, "You and I have been doing this for a long time. I think it's important or I wouldn't still be doing it. It just is so hard to make someone you love cry."

"I know, angel," Rachel wondered what Quinn was getting at.

"Do you think I did the right thing regarding Jess tonight?" Her pain filled eyes searched her wife's for validation and understanding.

"Of course I do. I think WE did the right thing. Remember my vows to you at our wedding? You will never standalone again. Neither in any joy nor any sorrow, will you ever have to face it by yourself. I will be by your side, loving you and supporting you until the day I die. I mean it as much today as I did when I said it nearly twenty years ago. You are an incredible mother, Lucy Quinn Fabray, and those girls love you. Don't ever doubt it."

The blonde nodded thoughtfully, "I'm still so sorry, Rachel," Quinn whispered so painfully that Rachel lifted her head to stare into the golden green eyes she adored.

"For what, angel?"

"I just feel like Jess' attitude and behavior is my fault. I was so miserable and unhappy during the pregnancy. It must have rubbed off on her or something."

The chestnut haired singer sat up and faced her wife sternly, "For such an intelligent woman, you can be so….." she let the sentence hang, "Your mother was dying, Quinn. You and Judy always had a difficult relationship at best. I know you thought you both would have years to work things out, and maybe be close, heal some old wounds. It was all taken away from you when we found out she was terminal. Of course you were miserable and unhappy. You were already pregnant when your mom got her diagnosis. She was only 47 years old, no one expected her to go so quickly."

"It just seems like I cried the entire 9 months. I think I cursed our youngest to a life of unhappiness, it scares me," The blonde admitted sadly, "I was so happy when I carried Jennifer and look at what an easy baby she was. She's still a happy and content person. Jess has always been so unhappy, so difficult."

"It seems to me," Rachel began, "There was another Fabray once upon a time, who was a total teenage terror. She was difficult and unhappy, mean to everyone, angry, disrespectful to teachers, drank at parties, snuck out of her house whenever she wanted, had a baby at 16. Her name escapes me now, but I hear she was saved by the love of a good woman," the tiny diva softened her story by kissing the blonde meaningfully.

"Oh she was, was she?" Quinn snorted and rolled her eyes, as Rachel sweetly wiped the tears from her wife's porcelain face.

Rachel slapped her softly on her arm, "You bet your ass she was," she cuddled back up against Quinn's side, "What I mean to say is, you had awful parents who were not there when you needed them. And despite your complete lack of parental guidance or support, you turned out to be this amazingly incredible person. You and I are good parents, and we will help both our girls become good women. It's not going to be easy. Jess is a handful, and always has been. We will stand with her, love and support her though these difficult teenage years. We'll get through all of this, as a family. She will never feel alone and abandoned like you did all those years."

Quinn leaned over and captured Rachel's soft lips with her own, "You saved me, baby. I am nothing without you and the girls. If I never said it before, thank you."

"You're welcome," Rachel reached up and kissed Quinn back, more passionately than before, "wanna do me a favor in return?" she murmured seductively.

Quinn arched her eyebrow, "What did you have in mind, Mrs. Fabray?"

"Take off everything but those sexy reading glasses. I get so turned on when you wear them. I have all these fantasies involving you wearing nothing but those damn glasses," Rachel purred, "On the kitchen table, in the library, the leather couch in your office, up against the wall."

The blonde nearly came right then and there, "Oh God, baby. The things you do to me with just your words."

Rachel leaned her small frame over Quinn's lap, and flipped off the lamp on the nightstand. She pushed the blonde down onto her back, and pulled her hands over her head, "Let me show you what else my mouth is good for."

Quinn moaned, growling out huskily, "Hurry, baby, hurry."

Q+R

The next few weeks had both Fabray girls flying under their moms' radar. Jessica was trying to avoid a repeat of her trip over her blonde mother's lap. Jennifer was concentrating on a big soccer match, and her studies. There was very little discord in the evening's or at mealtimes, and both woman thought that perhaps being stricter with the girls was actually working.

Things were going so well in fact, that Rachel had agreed to accompany Quinn to Las Vegas for a psychotherapy conference the following weekend. Brittany and Santana had readily agreed to host the girls for the weekend.

The blonde was sitting at the breakfast table, flipping through the symposium pamphlet and sipping her coffee. Rachel was washing dishes, and Jennifer was studying her lab notes for her Chem test. Jess snuck up behind her mom and grabbed the brochure out of her hand.

Jess was reading the topics out loud and laughing, "Treating the suicidal partner of a bipolar spouse? Really, that's one of your sessions? Wow, sounds like fun." She was dancing around the kitchen, while her mom tried to get the brochure away from her youngest, "Trauma, Depression, and Anxiety; Just who is Leading This Dance? That one sounds like a laugh a minute," Jen was laughing at the two of them, and even Rachel turned around grinning at her wife and daughter.

The youngest Fabray held the brochure over her mom's head, laughing and reading at the same time, "Uh huh, now I see why you are going: Soothing Your Inner-Child; Taking Matters into Your Own Hands. Sounds kind of dirty to me, they teach that kind of stuff nowadays."

She was nearly breathless, as Jennifer laughed out loud, and Quinn growled playfully, "Give me that," She smiled as she took it out of Jess's hands. We are going for the shows, free meals, relaxing time by the pool, and getting away from you monsters for a weekend."

Jess plopped down at the kitchen table, "I still don't know why we have to stay with the Aunts. Jen and I are old enough to stay by ourselves."

Rachel placed a plate of food in front of Jess, "We know darling, we just want the house still standing when we get back home," She offered sweetly.

Quinn snorted out an amused laugh, and put her hand up for a high five from her wife. Rachel slapped her hand as she walked back to the sink, "Behave yourselves, or you won't like what happens when your mama and I get home. Are you both clear on that?"

Jennifer looked up from her Chem notes, "Yes, Ma'am," she replied dutifully. Jess shook her head and stage whispered, "Kiss ass!"

"What was that, I don't think I heard you correctly?" Rachel said, as she smacked her youngest on the back of her head smartly.

"Yes, Ma'am," Jess said as sarcastically as humanly possible.

"That's what I thought you said," Quinn got up to leave for work, "Our flight leaves in the morning. Your Aunt Santana will bring you both home from school to grab some things that you WILL pack up tonight. Your mama and I will be home Sunday evening," She kissed both girls on the tops of their blonde heads, "I mean it, behave! Or else!" She gave the scary mom look to both girls, kissed Rachel and left for work.

Q+R

Jennifer survived her Chem test and only had soccer practice to contend with on Friday after school. Coach Santana was on a roll, and they had been running drill after drill until the entire team was ready to drop. They were a really good team, and all of them wanted to go to State this year.

Jess had been bored out of her mind all day, but thought better of skipping classes. She knew her Aunt had eyes in the back of her head. Santana Lopez always seemed to know when Jess was up to something. The 15 year old had made it a personal challenge to get away with something big this weekend. No way was she spending the weekend cooped up in the house with her crazy lovesick Aunts and their disgusting PDA. Those two seemed to have to touch each other more than her mothers' did, and that was revolting enough to watch.

She was sitting in the bleachers watching soccer practice, waiting for her sister and Aunt San to be finished. Her mom had taken to randomly searching her backpack, so she had to cadge a cigarette from Domenic. The blonde kept her back to the soccer field to hide the fact she was smoking. She didn't see the big jock walking up the bleacher steps, until he was standing next to her and cast a shadow that startled her.

"Jesus, Domenic. You gave me a fucking heart attack."

He grinned widely. He was the picture of youthful innocence; slightly shaggy blonde hair that was always in his blue eyes, freckles, high cheekbones, athletic with good grades, but a total troublemaker with a capital T. It was because of his charm and boyish, good lucks that he got away with murder. No one even suspected he was the source of most of the weed on campus.

"Fabray, you're such a badass. Hiding up here to smoke a cigarette, and jumping at shadows," He scoffed at the girl he was secretly slightly afraid of.

She shrugged bored with the conversation. Putting out the cigarette butt, she flicked it under the bleachers, and leaned back against the cold aluminum seat, "What are you doing this weekend?"

He leaned back next to her, "That's what I walked up all these fucking stairs to ask you," He pulled out a joint, and casually lit it. He inhaled deeply and handed it to Jess. She turned slightly to the side, and hit it deeply. Holding the smoke, she exhaled as she spoke, "Damn that's some good shit."

He laughed, "I knew you'd like it. It's a good, mellow buzz. So what are you doing this weekend?"

"I'm on house arrest with my two Aunts," She waved towards the field, where her Latina Aunt was barking out orders like a drill sergeant.

"I heard your moms were outta town this weekend," He tried to handoff the joint to her, but she waved it off.

"I can't, my Aunt Santana has like bat fucking radar or something. She'll know I'm high the minute I get in her car."

"Wanna go to Dickey's party with moi?"

"Dickey's an asshole, and so are all his friends."

"Yeah, but it's free booze and he's always got a spare bedroom available."

Jess looked at away, "When is the party?"

"Tomorrow night. Come on, it'll be fun, and I'll be there. We haven't gotten our freak on in a while. I miss you," He was eyeing her body with a sexy smirk on his face, "I'll make it worth your while, I promise!"

Jess saw her sister and her teammates running for the showers, so she stood up to head down to the field, "Text me tomorrow afternoon, I'll see what I can do."

Domenic watched her ass all the way down the stairs. Most of the jocks preferred her older sister, but she was just too vanilla for him. He couldn't get enough of Jessica Fabray. She was a wild one, and it turned him all kind of ways on. She was the only girl he had ever met who could keep up with him. He was pretty sure it was turning into love, but there was no way he was going to tell her that. She would just use it against him anyway, fucking crazy bitch that she was. Damn, she was just fine in every way.

Jess sauntered over to her Aunt, who was putting soccer balls into a net bag, "Hey, we ready to go or what?"

"Yo, Robin the Hood! We'll get there a lot faster if you help me out here."

Ever since she got busted for shoplifting for the homeless guy, her Aunt San had been calling her Robin the Hood. At first it pissed her off, but the nickname was growing on her. She thought it made her sound like a badass.

"Whatever, let's just get out of here already, I'm starving. I've been waiting all week to get some of Auntie B's cooking." She threw a couple of soccer balls into the net bag.

"See, I keep telling everyone you're the smart one in the family. I don't know why no one believes me," Santana laughed mockingly, as she put her arm around her niece and kissed her fondly on the side of her head.

Q+R

Jess ate two helpings more than anyone else at the table, much to Brittany's delight. She loved Rachel and Quinn's girls like they were her own. Jess and Jen adored their Aunt B in turn.

After dinner, the family watched a movie together. Jess was snuggled up on the couch, her head in Brittany's lap. The older blonde was absently stroking her short, choppy hair. It had relaxed Jess so much; she was drifting off to sleep. Ever since she was born, only Brittany could cuddle Jess, and only Brittany could calm her down. They had shared a special bond that in some ways made the other three women in Jess' life jealous.

Brittany looked over the peacefully sleeping teen, and met her wife's charcoal eyes. She smiled wistfully at her, and then looked back down at the blonde. She sometimes wished it was her and Santana's daughter sleeping on her lap. They still had time, Brittany wasn't that old yet. She sighed and looked back over at Jen half-asleep on the loveseat. She shook her head at Santana; she knew how hard she worked her soccer girls. Jen had been practically nodding off at the dinner table. Her cocky wife just smirked and blew her a kiss. Brittany was as happy as she had ever been in her life.

The next day, Jess had about given up any hope of getting away with Domenic. That was until they were finishing the lunch dishes and Brittany's cell phone rang. The younger blonde listened to her Aunt make plans to go into town and help her sister for the night.

She stood in the doorway of the kitchen listening to her Auntie B talk to her Aunt San, "So Krissy's mother-in-law is really sick with the flu. She wants to go with Mark to go to Ann Arbor tonight to stay at the house and help with his mom and dad. She just doesn't want Emily around the flu bug. If it's ok, then I will go stay at their house with Em and be home tomorrow evening."

San looked up from the soccer diagrams she was going over with Jen, "Of course babe, you should go help out your sister. Want me and the girls to go with you?"

Brittany walked over and kissed her wife tenderly, "You don't have to do that. You and Jen figure out how you're going to be the new State champions. I'll be fine."

"I'll go with you, Auntie B," Jess offered quickly. She had zero chance of sneaking out of the house with Santana, but it was a whole different ballgame with her Auntie B. She was sure she could talk Domenic into picking her up at Krissy's house on the other side of Lima.

Brittany's turned and looked at her niece, her face lighting up with pleasure, "Really, Jess?"

The younger blonde shrugged, "I love Em, and I don't want you to be all alone tonight."

Brittany hugged Jess happily, "We need to be ready to leave in an hour, ok?"

Jennifer looked at her sister suspiciously, as did her Aunt Santana. Neither could see any percentage in it for Jess, so they went back to studying soccer strategies.

Jess went to the spare room to pack an overnight bag, and pulled out her phone and texted Domenic. She smiled when he texted back immediately.

Q+R

Jess actually had a good time with Brittany's two year old niece. Emily was a cute baby. She was starting to walk and talk. The teen had never really been around younger kids, she found herself having a good time. She waited until the baby was fast asleep and her Auntie B had called to wish Jen and Santana a good night. She kissed her Aunt goodnight, feigned a few yawns, and watched as her Aunt walked into the master bedroom still talking to Santana. She knew they would be on the phone for hours with each other.

Looking out her window, she saw Domenic's car idling two driveways over. She put on some party clothes, and let herself quietly out of the house.

Q+R

It was after 3am, and Jess was lying on a bed face down. She had a nice buzz going on, had a few drinks and was in a great mood. She and Domenic had spent the last hour engaging in some heavy foreplay. Her hair was all spiked up and messy, her lips were swollen, and her shirt was half open. He had her tied to the headboard with a pair of scarves.

Domenic was shirtless and sitting astride Jess's hips. He was feeling up her ass, "God Fabray, you have an ass-mazing ass. Has anyone ever told you that?" He said reverently.

She laughed out loud, "Damn Nic, you are high as a kite!"

"Can I see your ass? Please?" He ignored her laughter.

She laughed and wiggled her hips seductively. She felt him getting hard.

He leaned over and grabbed her pants and wriggled them down over her hips. She was wearing black lace panties and he groaned loudly. He bent over and licked and kissed right above her panty line. He hooked his fingers into the panties and slowly, teasingly pulled them down very slowly. He kissed all the bare skin on the way down.

She looked back over her shoulder, her brown eyes smoldering. She was so turned on right now. He palmed both her ass cheeks, rubbing boldly, "I want to stick my tongue in your ass so bad right now. Can I put my tongue in your ass, Jess?"

"As long as you don't expect my tongue up your ass anytime soon!"

He pulled apart her ass cheeks with both hands, and scooted down her body. She was wet and hot and could barely stop wiggling. He cracked his hand down hard on her pale cheek. She squeaked loudly.

"Quit moving, until I say you can," He growled dominantly.

"Quit teasing Nic and do something, anything."

They were both startled by a loud pounding on the locked bedroom door. Jess nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard the handle turning and a very angry Latina swearing in Spanish, "Jessica Judith Fabray you have exactly one minute to open this fucking door."

"Holy fuck, it's my Aunt Santana! Cover my ass shithead, and untie me!" Jess was panicking.

Domenic was too high and too drunk; he fell over when he tried to stand.

"Open this fucking door right now, or I will break it down!" Santana yelled again.

"Nic, please pull your drunken ass together and at least cover me up with a sheet or something."

He giggled helplessly, as Jess heard the door start to splinter under the foot of her extremely pissed off Aunt.

She buried her head in the pillow as the door crashed open. Her Aunt stalked over to the bed, and stared down at her niece. She was furious, and the air in the room crackled with the electricity of her rage.

"Well, well, well if this is not just perfect. It actually saves me a little time." She cracked her hand down on her niece's bare backside sharply.

"OW! Aunt San, I can explain, please don't," She wiggled her hips side to side as she tried vainly to free her hands and escape her Aunt's hard hand.

The Latina leaned down and looked her niece directly in the eye, "You made my wife cry. Do you know what happens to people who make my baby cry? You're about to find out." She brought her hand down again and again, as hard as she could. Jessica cried out, embarrassed and suddenly very sober.

She felt a cool sheet covering her naked posterior, and a very sweet voice speak up, "Stop San, we need to get her dressed and home. We will deal with all this tomorrow." Brittany walked over and undid the ties on her wrists. She refused to meet Jessica's eyes.

"Auntie B, please?" Jess beseeched her Aunt softly.

Big, tear-filled blue eyes finally turned and met remorseful brown ones, "You lied to me Jessica. You used me, and you lied to me. I am so disappointed in you right now; I can't even look at you." She leaned over and gently pulled up the lace panties and the tight black skinny jeans that Jess had worn to the party. She very gently helped her niece off the bed.

"Come on San, let's go. I don't want to leave Jen alone too long with Emily."

Santana grabbed her niece's leather jacket in one hand, and Jess's arm in the other hand. She roughly drug the girl over a passed out Domenic, and out of the room, down the stairs, and out to the car.

Jess tried to apologize again, but her Aunt's dark eyes, black with rage silenced her instantly, "Your Aunt B says we deal with this tomorrow. So, when we get home, you get your ass to bed, and get some sleep. Tomorrow, your ass is mine."

The teenager scrambled into the backseat of her Aunt's car, and banged her head on the seat. She was so fucking beyond dead. Despite her fear of what her Latina Aunt was going to do to her, her biggest pain was the knowledge her Auntie B was disappointed in her. It was what finally made her cry.

Q+R

_**This girl just cannot stay out**__**of trouble. Rule #1 with Aunt Santana, don't make Brittany cry. Please leave a review and let me know if you liked it or hated it or whatever. Thanks. **_


	4. Chapter 4

A few warnings: this story deals with alcohol, drugs, cutting, promiscuity, and spanking of a minor.

In answer to a question I got: Jennifer Fabray is 17 years old, and Jessica Fabray is 15 years old.

Quinn/Rachel/Glee are not mine, but Jennifer and Jessica are. :D

**PS I really love all the comments and alerts so far. I will adress them next chapter, you guys are all so nice and awesome! It really is so exciting to get feedback on my story. THANK YOU!**

Q+R

**Auntie Snix**

Jess staggered into the kitchen of Krissy's house to find her sister sitting at the table wringing her hands. She could tell her older sister had been crying, and was worried. Jen was an ugly crier; her nose ran, and her big, hazel eyes got red and swollen. She was a mess when she cried. Jess felt an instantaneous pang of guilt, just as prominent as the guilt she felt when she looked at her Aunt B and saw pain, betrayal, and disappointment. God, she was such a monumental fuck-up.

Out of all the women in her life; her mama, her Aunt B and Jen were the three that always had her back. They loved her unconditionally. This time she was afraid she had gone too far.

Out of all the women in her life; the one whose opinion mattered the most to her, was her Aunt B. The two had always shared a special bond, and Jess felt she had broken it tonight. She was devastated at the thought of losing the gentle blonde's trust. She couldn't understand why she did these things without thinking first.

Out of all the women in her life; she wanted her mother and her Aunt San to respect her. She didn't care if they liked her, but they were the strongest women she ever met. She wanted their respect. They were strong, dominant women and didn't appear to be afraid of anything. Jess thought they were both bitches, but that was part of their persona. She understood that it made them invincible.

Deep down inside, despite her bravado and cockiness, Jess felt vulnerable, she felt pain, and she felt fear. Her reckless behavior and careless disregard for authority made her feel strong, bulletproof. Her anger was the moat that kept people from storming her castle. She kept her emotions tightly guarded. She always maintained control, even when she was angry. When the charade became too much, and her pain became overwhelming, Jess felt that control start to slip. Cutting had become the only thing that could restore her to sanity. She was the master of her pain, and that brought her back under control again. The problem was her sense of control never lasted all that long and she found herself cutting again. So far, she had been able to keep it a secret from everyone.

Jessica mumbled an apology to her sister and Aunt, and quickly made her escape to the guest room.

Q+R

Brittany's heart was breaking as she stared after her fleeing niece. She wanted to take her in her arms, hold her, and encourage her. At that party, in that bedroom, Jess looked as broken as Quinn had in high school, after Beth. She was furious with that boy; Domenic was now on her official shit list. It was hard to get on that list, but once you hurt someone Brittany Pierce Lopez loved, you rarely got off the list. She sighed heavily; the time to comfort and reassure Jessica would have to come later. Brittany wanted her impulsive niece to understand her actions had consequences, that her behavior affected other people. Let her feel guilty for a while, it was good for her. She was still shocked at what she had seen in that bedroom. Santana and Brittany had been sexually active by the time they were Jess's age, but they didn't really get into the kinky stuff until college. Jess was only 15 years old. What the hell was she thinking, being that exposed and vulnerable with a teenage boy? Letting him tie her down like that? Was she really not aware how dangerous that could be at an open party?

Brittany heard sniffling, and noticed Jen sitting at the table, fighting back her tears. The tall blonde walked over to Jennifer, and took her into her arms. Embracing the crying girl softly, she whispered words of comfort into her hair, "She's fine, baby. She's safe, and she's home now, with us. I'm sorry you were so scared. I'm sorry I had to leave you home alone to watch Emily."

Jennifer Fabray wiped her face with her shirt sleeves, and sniffled loudly. It brought a fond smile to Brittany's face. She had seen Rachel do the exact same thing quite a few times, "It's alright Auntie B. I just love her so much, but she just pisses me off all the time lately. Can you love and hate someone at the same time? Is that even possible? Right now, I think the hate is winning."

Brittany leaned forward, and kissed her niece on the forehead. Jen was nearly as tall as she was. When did that happen? "Oh sweetie, you love _her_, but you hate her _behavior_. There's a big difference," Brittany sat down on the kitchen chair, and pulled her beautiful niece onto her lap, "What Jess doesn't understand, or want to acknowledge, is that her behavior affects everyone around her. She wants to be an island, but she can't. So she fights it, and all the feelings that come with it," Brittany tucked a stray strand of blonde hair behind Jen's ear.

Jen snuggled up to her aunt, and burrowed her head into her soft chest. She loved the way Brittany smelled, how kind and loving she was. Nothing beat Aunt B cuddles. It was silly to be sitting on her Aunt's lap at her age, but she wasn't willing to give up the comfort it afforded. She had been worried sick about Jess, she needed the comfort tonight.

Brittany pulled the girl closer, and wrapped both arms around her instinctively, "Let me tell you something; in high school your mom and your Aunt San were a lot like Jess, emotionally. They felt like they had to be awful to everyone, to protect themselves from getting hurt, to make themselves separate from the others. It didn't work though; protect them from pain I mean. They were both very angry teenagers, with very good reason. We just have to love Jess enough to see her through all this. She'll come out of it, just like your mom and Aunt San did."

"You promise?" Jen mumbled into her Aunt's chest.

The blonde giggled sweetly, "I promise sweetie, although, she may not survive meeting Auntie Snix tomorrow."

Jen pulled back, and looked into her Aunt's sparking blue eyes, that were dancing with mischief, "Who's Auntie Snix?"

"Oh, you'll see!" Brittany said secretively, "Now, go on up to bed, and get some sleep. Did Emily give you any trouble?"

Jen got up off her Aunt's lap, "No, she didn't even wake up once."

"Good, I'm glad. I know you were worried enough without dealing with a hysterical two year old on top of it."

"Where's Aunt San? Is she ok?" The blonde looked upset.

"She's on the porch, calming Auntie Snix down," Brittany stood up, and hugged the girl. She patted her backside maternally, "Don't worry about Jess or your Aunt San, I'll handle them. You try and get some sleep. Thanks for keeping an eye on Emily, sweetie."

"Thanks for finding Jess. Goodnight, Auntie B," She gave the woman a kiss on her cheek, "I love you."

"I love you too, baby girl. Goodnight."

Jen turned back with a twinkle in her hazel eyes, "So is Auntie Snix worse than Coach Lopez?"

"Oh much!" She winked at her niece.

"Good!" Jen smiled, and ran up the stairs to the other guest room.

Brittany watched the girl head up to bed, before turning back to look at the front door. She was trying to decide what to do. Santana would need herbal tea to calm down, but Snix would need a beer. Reaching into the refrigerator, she grabbed an ice cold beer and cracked it open. Giving it a second thought, she reached in and grabbed two more.

She hadn't seen Snix come out in a while, not since that homophobic jackass at the duck pond had made a very nasty comment that made Brittany cry. Shaking her head and sighing, she made her way to the porch.

Q+R

Santana was sitting on the porch swing. She didn't look up when Brittany came out and sat down next to her. She was still very angry. It wasn't good to talk to people she loved when she was like this. It was a very hard learned lesson, and had taken time to learn it. She never wanted to be the cause of Brittany's pain.

Brittany sat down, and handed Santana a beer. The Latina took it sadly, knowing that her sweet wife understood her anger was out of control at the moment. It made her love the blonde even more. She never could hide anything from the dancer.

"I'm sorry I needed alcohol tonight," The brunette growled, "I'm just so angry at that girl. Don't even get me started on that kid, Domenic."

The blonde chuckled ruefully, "Well, you won't have to drink alone. I needed alcohol too! Cheers!" She clinked her bottle into Santana's, then took a long sip.

Santana smiled at her wife as she watched her grimace at the taste. She knew B hated beer.

The blonde leaned over, and put her head on her wife's shoulder, "If Rachel wouldn't have called to say goodnight to the girls, I would have never even known Jess was missing. I feel awful. Anything could have happened to her tonight. Rachel and Quinn will never trust me again."

"Don't be silly, of course they trust you. This isn't the first rodeo for our little miscreant upstairs. She's been getting into a lot of trouble lately according to her mother."

Brittany lifted her head up, and stared at her wife's stunning profile, "You talked to Q?"

Santana lifted her cell up and gave it a sarcastic shake, "Just hung up with her."

The tall girl whispered, "What did you tell her?"

The Latina whispered back, "Pretty much everything. I wasn't going to tell Q all the details, but I kept thinking if it was our kid, I'd want to know," She swung her head to look her wife in the eyes, "wouldn't you, want to know I mean?"

The blonde shook her head earnestly, "Yes, I would want to know. You totally did the right thing, San."

"I only said I found her half-naked in the bedroom with Dominic. I didn't mention the kinky shit, I'll tell her that later. I didn't want to give her a heart attack tonight," She took a long drink, and sighed sadly, "I made Q cry," Her voice cracked in anguish, "She was totally trying to hide it from me, but I could tell she was crying. They are so worried about her."

"You didn't make Q do anything, Jess did," She leaned over kissed her wife's cheek, "Of course they are worried. You are I are really worried about her, Jen is really worried about her. I get the sneaking out, but the kinky stuff, the drugs? God, she's too young for that stuff."

"I hit her, B. I was so furious finding her like that. I can't believe I hit her."

Brittany scoffed, "You spanked her two or three times. Her cute, little, bare bottom was tied up just waiting to be smacked if you want my opinion. It was no big deal. Yes, you were angry and disappointed, so was I. Hitting and spanking are two entirely different things. I think she got off easy tonight. She deserves a good spanking."

"That's what Q said, she gave me permission to paddle her tomorrow, if I think it's appropriate."

"Are you going to?" Brittany asked curiously. The two of them had delivered their fair share of swats to the Fabray girls over the course of their lives, but they had never seriously spanked them. She knew Q hadn't even spanked Jess until the shoplifting incident.

The Latina drained her beer, and grabbed the unopened one from the table next to them, "I have something much more devious in mind than a simple straightforward spanking," she grinned devilishly, "Miss Jessica likes to think she's in control. I'm going to show her how stressful it is to have to be in charge when you're just a kid."

Brittany laughed out loud, feeling some of the stress from the evening drain from her, "You or Snix?"

This time Santana laughed, "You know what, B? I think you're right. It is about time our darling little niece met Auntie Snix," the Latina wrapped her free right arm around her wife, "I also think a little lesson in assuming responsibility for her actions is in order, and suffering the consequences for her actions, as well."

"Good, it's the very least she deserves after this weekend. She scared the crap out of me. Just don't kill her, San," The blonde looked hard into dark chocolate eyes.

"Does making her wish she was dead count?" The Latina pulled her wife into a much needed hug, "I won't kill her, I swear!" She laughed at the scared look on Brittany's face.

"I hope Rach is ok, she takes everything to heart, and feels guilty about everything. She actually told me last time we talked, that she thinks it's because she was on Broadway and rehearsing the show for so long when Jess was little."

"So what's the dwarf's excuse for Jen turning out to be an angel? Which, in my opinion, is just freaking weird considering all the Fabray DNA swimming around in her," Santana sighed, and pulled her wife closer, "Don't worry about Rach, we will all be there for her and Q and the girls."

"I love you, Santana Lopez."

"I love you more, Brittany Lopez."

Brittany got up to go to bed, "Don't be up too much longer, ok San?"

"I won't, baby," Santana smiled and kissed her wife goodnight. She sat and plotted a suitable punishment, as she finished her beer.

Q+R

Jessica woke up to a horrendously bright light shining in her eyes. The light felt like someone was driving a spike into her frontal lobe. She had no idea what time it was, but it was still dark out. She put both hands in front of her eyes, trying to shield them from the light.

"Get up; I put clothes on the chair for you to put on. I'm going downstairs to make coffee. You have ten minutes to get your ass ready and meet me in the kitchen. Don't be late, if you know what's good for you," Santana threatened angrily, "and don't wake anyone up. You've already disrupted the household enough for one weekend."

The fifteen year old was wide awake at the thinly veiled threat. She had no idea what to expect, but was sure her Aunts had spoken to her moms. She was so dead.

Jessica got ready, and made her way down to the kitchen. Her Aunt had laid out running shorts, a sports bra, tee shirt, sweat pants, a hoodie, and running shoes. Santana was dressed similarly.

Her Aunt glared at her as she walked into the kitchen, but didn't say a word to her. She grabbed her coffee mug, and a mini-cooler, picked up her backpack and keys and walked out into the garage.

The blonde teen stood there stupidly, she didn't know if she was supposed to follow her Aunt. She quickly poured herself some coffee, dumped some cream and sugar in the travel mug and ran after her Aunt. She noticed it was 4:00 AM on the microwave, and groaned loudly.

Santana was sitting impatiently in her car. Jess jumped into the passenger seat. Santana backed the car out of the driveway, and started driving.

"Where are we going?" Jess was staring out the window.

"You do not get to speak. Do you understand me? When I want to hear from you, I will ask a direct question. If I don't ask a direct question, I don't want to hear your voice. Is that clear?" Her tone was low and angry.

The blonde girl nodded quickly.

"I asked a direct question that means I wanted a verbal answer!" Santana barked out angrily, "Now try again, IS THAT CLEAR?"

"Yes Aunt San. It's clear."

The rest of the drive was in a tense, deafening silence. The teen was just a bit terrified of this version of her Aunt Santana. She'd never been this formal with her before. She'd never admit it, but it hurt her feelings as badly as it scared her. She didn't want to lose Santana and Brittany's love.

Q+R

Jess really wasn't surprised when they pulled into McKinley High's parking lot next to the football stadium. She was dressed in gym clothes. Santana pulled a large gym bag out of the trunk of the car and headed off towards the track, without even a glance at her niece. Jess grabbed the rest of the stuff, and trailed off behind her Aunt.

Santana took a key and unlocked the padlock around the track gate. She went to a building, and switched the football field lights on. She went and sat down on a bleacher seat, and started digging through her bag. She pulled out a whistle, and a stopwatch, and a paddle. It was big, like one of those sorority paddles. It was made of wood, had a handle, and was long and thin.

Jessica's eyes got huge, and she felt her stomach drop. She was so dead. This was going to be so much worse than she thought.

The Latina put the whistle around her neck, held the stop watch in her other. She put the paddle down on the seat right in front of her niece, "I spoke to your mom last night. She's thinks you need a firm hand, and more discipline. She suggested I paddle you for lying to me and your Aunt B, and for sneaking out against the rules," Santana turned away and started to pace back and forth. She didn't want Jess to see her smirking at the look of terror on the kid's face, "She also is aware of the fact you were drunk and high, and in a locked bedroom in a state of undress with a horny teenage boy. I'd say you are pretty lucky to be standing in front of me right now instead of her, wouldn't you?"

She suddenly stopped pacing, and got in her niece's face, "I asked you a question. Don't you feel lucky to be with me this morning, instead of your mom?" She shouted loudly.

Jess was startled and jumped. She eyed the paddle dubiously, but still answered, "I do feel lucky, yes."

"Good. Are you hungover, Jessica?"

The teens head was pounding, and she felt queasy. She didn't want to tell her gloating Aunt the truth, but she was already in enough trouble, "Yes, Aunt San."

"Even better!" Santana smiled happily, "So, this is how it's going to work. I am going to give you some instructions, which you will follow to the letter. If you deviate from my instructions in the slightest, you will bend over and put your hands on the bleachers while I deliver a good hard swat with that nasty looking paddle. Believe me, it hurts as bad as you think it does."

Jessica's mouth went dry, and her eyes got wide. She didn't want to feel that wicked looking thing on her ass, ever. She looked up pitifully at her Aunt; tears were clinging to her eyelashes. She tried to will her traitorous emotions away.

Santana had to look away so she didn't crack. She saw fear and pain in those beautiful mocha eyes. She never wanted those kids to fear her. This was a lesson Jess needed to learn, so the Latina forged ahead with her plan, "See, I want you to feel like you have some control over the situation. You can either earn a paddling, or get out of it, simply by following directions. Something I know you struggle with, but maybe this will teach you how important following directions are," she turned back around and instructed Jess to take off the sweatpants, and the hoodie.

At that point, Jess wanted as much clothing between her, and the paddle as possible. She hesitated too long.

Santana shook her head at her niece's reluctance, "Seriously Jessica, my first instruction? You are going to blow the easiest one I have?"

Jessica jumped up, pulling off the hoodie and the sweatpants so fast; she actually tripped on them and fell over into the grass.

The Latina bit back a laugh; oh this was a stroke of genius. She was going to have some fun with this.

"Excellent! Now, you have two minutes to run all the way around the track," She held up the stopwatch, pushing the button, "Go!" She blew the gym whistle loudly. It pierced through the teen's skill, causing immediate pain to her suffering head.

Jessica took off like a startled jackrabbit. She was running on pure adrenaline. She made it in a minute and a half.

"You might want to pace yourself. We have a long day ahead of us."

The teen looked at her aunt like she was crazy, "Day?" She shouted, "We are going to do this all day?"

Santana narrowed her eyes, and reached over to pick up the paddle, "What was my instruction to you in the car, young lady?"

"Not to speak unless you asked me a direct question," she finished sadly.

"Bend over!"

Jessica reluctantly obeyed. She leaned forward grabbing the cold aluminum bench. Santana pushed her head down lower, pushing her ass out further, making a nice target for the paddle.

"One swat, for not obeying me. Don't stand up, and don't reach back." The Latina pulled the paddle back, and delivered a nice, firm swat. It was nowhere near full strength, but she knew it had to sting like hell. Santana had felt that stupid paddle a few times herself, back in college.

The crack the paddle made as the wood connected with Jessica's ass echoed loudly around the desolate track.

Santana was proud of her; she stood still and didn't move. She whimpered slightly, but that was to be expected. The damn thing hurt.

"Good, try not to let that happen again. I know you like to be in control, so here's your chance. You, and only you, are in control of how many times you get paddled today. Now, two minutes around the track. This time, pace yourself."

Jessica stood up and ran around the track again, slower this time.

This continued for the next hour. So far, Jess had managed to avoid any more swats with that deadly looking paddle. She was dying though. The teen was no athlete like her sister. She smoked, and she had given up working out every day like she used to in New York.

Santana gave her a five minute break so she could drink some water and catch her breath. The Latina told her to drink the cold water slowly, and not a lot. She pretended not to notice as the teen guzzled a full bottle.

"Two times around the track, and this time you only have three minutes. Go!"

Jess groaned, hoping that didn't count as speaking. She was regretting the coffee she drank this morning. It had turned to battery acid in her stomach. She was sweating like a pig, her legs were starting to feel like rubber, and her head was pounding like a drum.

She made it around the track twice with only seconds to spare. Jessica promptly leaned over and puked at her Aunt's feet.

"Hence the reason I told you to sip the water slowly," Santana was not as cold-hearted as she appeared. She remembered workouts with that crazy Sue Sylvester when she had a hangover and very little sleep. It had been torturous, but she had learned her lesson, "But I forgot you don't like being told what to do. You like to call the shots. That's just fine, as long as you're willing to pay the price," the Latina walked over and grabbed a gym towel, and handed it to the still retching girl.

Jessica snatched the towel out of her Aunt's hand rudely, and wiped her mouth and face, "Screw you," she whispered softly under her breath, but unfortunately not soft enough.

"What did you say to me?" Santana said in a deep low grow, that made the hair on Jess's neck stand on end.

"Nothing, I didn't say anything, I was just talking to myself," she spit out frantically.

"So we are going to add more lies to your list today, are we? You think you have the balls to tell me to screw myself, you best have the balls to stand up and say it to my face little girl. Do you have the balls to tell me to screw myself?" She was furious.

"No ma'am. I don't want to say that to you ever."

"Well you did though, didn't you?"

Jessica stood up shakily, and looked her Aunt in the eyes, "Yes, I was angry, but I didn't mean it. I'm sorry."

The Latina's anger cooled off instantly, "Thank you, it took a lot of courage to admit that and apologize. You still broke my rule by talking out of turn. You seem to have a problem with that rule. Bend over." She snatched up the paddle, and pointed it over to the benches.

The blonde teen cringed, but obeyed.

The older woman brought the paddle down with a hard stroke. The crack was ferociously loud. Jess gasped, and cried out mournfully, "Ow, ow, ow I'm sorry for speaking out of turn, please."

The Latina choked back her tears, and ordered the girl to run 20 suicides.

Jess cried as she ran them.

Santana varied the routine. Sometimes she made her run; sometimes she made her do pushups. The Latina had her skip rope, and perform jumping jacks. Being a sports coach had its advantages. She was keeping a close eye on her niece, as angry as she was she didn't want to kill her. The brunette was waiting for her attitude to go away. She was watching to see if the girl would capitulate. Santana knew surrendering was a very difficult thing for people like her and Jess.

She helped Jess up off the ground. She had just completed 20 situps.

"So, are you about ready to give up?" Santana asked kindly.

Jess's exhausted and sick mocha eyes looked up at her Aunt quickly. Was she really asking if she wanted to leave, or was it a trick. She wasn't a weakling and she didn't want her Aunt to think she was, "No, I'm fine." She spat petulantly.

Santana was disappointed, but she really hadn't expected her to submit so easily, "Fine, your call. Get running."

Jessica ran, berating herself the entire way. She was furious with the Latina, but even more so with herself.

She earned herself another swat with the paddle, by collapsing on the grass during squats. It probably wouldn't have been so bad if she wouldn't have cursed loudly. She watched as Santana shook her head, picked up the paddle, and ordered her to bend over. She was due two swats now; one for not finishing the squats, and one for her language.

Jess felt the cold metal under her hand, as she grasped the bench. She was nervous, and was having trouble standing still. Her knees were shaking visibly, although she wasn't sure if it was fear of her leg muscles turning to rubber.

Santana placed the cool hard wood on her ass, and let it sit for a long moment. She pulled back and swung as hard as she thought the girl could handle without really hurting her. Jess gasped out loud as the paddle cracked down hard, square on her ass. The pain came after the sound of the spank. It started as a sharp sting, then blossomed into a white hot heat over her entire ass. Before she could recover another equally hard and painful stroke fell on her burning ass. It hurt all the way down to the muscle. First she moaned, as she sank to her knees. Then she started to cry like a baby. She didn't even try to fight the tears, "I'm sorry, Aunt San. I'm so sorry I lied to you and Auntie B. I don't know why I do these things. Please forgive me, please, I am so sorry. Just don't spank me any more, please I'm sorry."

The tears were a combination of the hangover, her exhaustion, and the pain and embarrassment of the paddling. She felt like a well punished little girl. Her aunt sighed in relief. She didn't want to admit defeat, but she was about ready to give up. She couldn't keep torturing the poor kid. Santana was more than ready to do a little comforting.

She dropped the paddle, and leaned over and helped her penitent niece to her feet. Santana sat down on the cold, hard bench and pulled Jessica into her lap. The girl grimaced and hissed when her sore ass made contact with the hard muscles of her aunt's thighs. Jess was humiliated at crying like that over a simple paddling, but that thing hurt like hell. She was sick and tired and sore and just wanted to go home.

The Latina comforted her gently, rubbing a hand up and down the sobbing girl's back, "Hey, it's ok. I know it hurt, and you're worn out. Baby, can't you see the pain you cause yourself and others when you don't think?"

Jess wrapped her arms around Santana, and sobbed into her. She just wanted to be forgiven.

Santana pulled back a little, and lifted the girl's chin to look at her, "Do you have any idea how dangerous it was to have let some drunken teenage boy tie you up like that? You were at a party with a bunch of drunk and horny teenage boys. Are you crazy? You could have been raped, or murdered? How do you think me and your Auntie B would feel if something terrible happened on our watch? What about Jennifer? She was scared to death last night. How do you think your mom and mama would feel if you got killed while they were out of town having fun? Mija you have to start thinking of the people who love you, not just yourself."

Jessica threw herself back into Santana's arms, and sobbed louder, "I'm soo oo ry!"She wailed.

"I know you are, come on peanut, let's go home."

The two picked up the gear, and walked slowly to the car. Santana smirked when she saw the teen try to sit on her hip.

"When we get home, you are going to shower first, you stink bad!" She laughed at the dirty look she got. It was the Fabray glare and eyebrow. Not quite as bad as the old HBIC look, but it wasn't far off, "Then you are going to talk to your Auntie B and apologize profusely. If she wants to punish you, you accept it without back talk or I will pull that paddle out again. Entiendes?"

"Yes ma'am, I understand."

"Then after you apologize to your aunt, and your sister, we are going to go in the office and have a nice Skype chat with your mothers."

Jessica's eyes went wide, and she looked beseechingly at her aunt, "Please, can't we just wait till they come home?"

"Nope."

The girl put her aching head into both hands, this was awful. Her mama was going to cry, and her mom was going to glare at her. She wasn't ready to face them yet.

"I'm sorry, but we need to call them, and they need to see I didn't kill you yet."

Jessica barked out a laugh, "My mom is going to kill me when she gets home."

"Well, Q is pretty upset, but I have no idea what's going to happen when they get home. It might help if you talk to them honestly now, with the added benefit of distance."

"I know what's going to happen when she gets home, she's going to spank me for real. She warned us to behave for you and Auntie B and I didn't."

"No, you certainly didn't." Santana sounded sadder than Jess had ever heard before.

Jessica looked over at the brunette, "I really do love you, and Auntie B. I'm so sorry for what I did this weekend."

"I know peanut, and I forgive you. You are going to have to apologize to everyone else, take whatever punishment they dish out before they can forgive you too. I want you to understand that you broke trust with me and your Auntie B, and you'll have to earn that back."

The blonde teen started to sniffle. She was acting like such a big baby, but she was hungover, every inch of her body hurt, and her ass was on fire. The teen was also more than a little anxious to see her Auntie B, Jen and her moms anytime soon.

"It will be alright, mija. We all love you very much."

They pulled into the driveway, and Santana shut off the car. She turned and looked fiercely at her niece, "If you ever pull any shit with me and your aunt again like you did this weekend….." She left the threat hanging.

"I won't, I swear it."

Santana nodded, "Alright, go on inside and be quiet. It's only 7 AM."

Jess muttered under her breath, "Only?! I've been running for three hours."

"Something you want to share with the class, princesa?"

"No ma'am."

"Good, get your ass in the house, and take a shower. I'll see you back downstairs for breakfast when you're done."

Jess got out and ran into the house.

She was startled to see her very stern looking Auntie B standing in the hallway with her arms crossed.

The girl looked at her favorite adult painfully, "I…."

Brittany held her hand up, "I don't really want to hear it this morning, Jessica. I'm sorry, I am not trying to be mean. You hurt me by lying to me and using me. It's like you knew you couldn't sneak out with your Aunt San, but maybe I was stupid enough to believe your lies," She stopped when the girl started violently shaking her head in disagreement.

"Please Auntie B, I love you, I don't think you're stupid."

"Well actions speak louder than words. Right now, I don't believe you. Go take your shower please. I'm still too hurt and angry to talk to you this morning."

Jessica nodded sadly and hurried upstairs to the guest bathroom. She turned on the hot water, and stripped off her sweat-soaked clothes. Gingerly she stood in the shower, trying not to let the hot water touch her sore ass. It only took a minute before she sunk to her knees and started to sob. She had really hurt her Auntie B.

After she had cried herself out, she washed her body and her hair quickly. She shut off the water and wrapped herself in a soft, fluffy towel. She was starting to feel out of control again. Her Auntie B didn't love her anymore; she didn't trust her, hell she couldn't even look at her. Searching around the bathroom she found what she was looking for. It was a pink, plastic razor.

Carefully breaking the plastic case off of the razor, she could feel her anxiety building. Relief was in sight. Her heart was beating erratically, and her breath was shallow. She just had to cut and it would all go back to normal. Jess was just about to slide the cold metal across her soft, pink skin, when she heard a loud pounding on the door. It was Jennifer and she was furious.

"Open the damn door, Jess. I want to talk to you, and I'm not going away until you do!" She shouted through the locked door.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," She whispered, wrapping the evidence of the broken razor up in her towel, "hang on a second, I'm not dressed." She was frantically trying to dispose of the evidence.

"What are you doing in there, open up."

"Jesus, relax, I'm getting dressed." She threw on a clean tee and some panties and opened the door breathlessly, "What?"

Jennifer Fabray knew her sister was up to something. Jess was flushed, and out of breath. She pushed past Jessica and walked into the bathroom, "What are you hiding?"

"What the fuck could I possibly be hiding? It's a bathroom. I don't even live here," She huffed, "Look, I have the hangover from hell, Aunt San has been torturing me for three hours, and every inch of my body hurts. Now, tell me what you want or leave me alone."

Jennifer continued to rummage around the bathroom, "do I look stupid to you, don't answer that!" She was pulling out drawers and looking in the cupboards, "I know your guilty face, and you are up to something." She pushed the towel aside in her hunt for clues, and the bits of plastic and the razor fell to the floor.

Both girls stood still, and stared at the evidence. Slowly Jen's hazel eyes widened as they lifted to look deeply into the guilty mocha eyes of her younger sister. She prayed she was wrong.

"Why do you need a razor blade?" Her eyes filled with tears, as a reason popped into her head.

Jess stood there too shocked and exhausted to come up with a believable lie. Her mouth was slightly open, and she was flushed a deep pink color.

Jen's eyes dropped to the floor, and she started to cry, "Oh my God, Jess. Oh my God." She started to walk out of the bathroom.

Jessica grabbed her arm desperately, "You can't tell anybody, please? It was just the one time. I've only done it one other time," She lied quickly.

"What in the hell is going on in here? Emily is still sleeping."

Both girls turned and looked at their Aunt Santana who was standing angrily in the doorway, they looked suspiciously like deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming car. Santana sighed, she knew guilty teenagers when she saw them.

"I'm only going to ask you one more time, what is going on with you two?" She said slowly.

Jess turned and looked at Jen in panic as her older sister started to speak to their Aunt Santana...

Q+R

**a/n - **Oh my, wonder what Jen is going to tell her Aunt Santana or is she going to lie for Jess? What's up with Brittany? How is Jess going to win back her Aunt's trust?

Please leave a review, let me know what you think of this chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

A few warnings: this story deals with alcohol, drugs, cutting, promiscuity, and spanking of a minor.

In answer to a question I got: Jennifer Fabray is 17 years old, and Jessica Fabray is 15 years old.

Quinn/Rachel/Glee are not mine, but Jennifer and Jessica are. :D

_My note:__ I am loving all the alerts/faves! The reviews make me so happy. Thanks so much you guys, you are all amazing._

_Q+R_

"_**I'm only going to ask you one more time, what is going on with you two?" She said slowly.**_

_**Jess turned and looked at Jen in panic as she sister started to speak.**_

_Q+R_

"You want to know what's going on, Aunt San?" Jen turned towards her Aunt, "I'll be happy to tell you. I'm sick of Jessica's bullshit. She's not the only one who had to leave her friends, or her school to come here. I got uprooted as well, and we had to move because of her. I'm sick of seeing mama cry because of her. I hate that mom always looks upset because of her. I'm sick of our entire household being disrupted by her. I came in here to kick her skinny ass!"

Santana's eyes went wide. Not only was Jennifer swearing, but she was typically Jess's biggest defender. The tall blonde was not usually violent either; she could count on one hand how many times she'd seen Jennifer Fabray really angry.

Jess still couldn't breathe, this could go either way, and she wasn't sure if Jen was going to rat her out or not. She covertly stepped on the exposed razor blade to hide it, as she used the side of her foot to push the evidence under the counter, "Jen?" She started, putting her hand out towards her sister.

The older girl turned viciously, her blonde hair whipping behind her, "NO! I don't want to hear anything you have to say," She slapped Jess's hand away from her, burst into tears, and ran from the room.

Jennifer ran into the guest bedroom, and slammed the door shut. At least she wasn't really lying to her Aunt. Everything she said was true, and her tears were real. She was upset with her sister, and very angry. Now she was terrified to find out she was cutting herself as well.

Santana looked at Jess compassionately, "She was scared to death last night, when we found you missing. She'll be ok. I'll go talk to her. Pack up; we are all going back to my house."

Jess nodded sadly, even if Jen did cover for her, she knew what her sister said was true, "Yes, Aunt San."

_Q+R_

The ride back to her Aunts' house was made in dead silence. Brittany's sister had arrived home exhausted, oblivious to the tension in the house. Jess was to ride back with Brittany, Jennifer with Santana. The Latina felt it was better to keep the girls separated right now, and Brittany agreed.

Her Aunt B was still upset, Jess could tell. She was griping the steering wheel so tightly, her knuckles were white. She wasn't making eye contact with her, and the answer to both her questions was tense, and one worded. The young blonde gave up, and stared out the window.

Her upper arm stung from the razor cuts she made earlier. She must have cut deeper than she thought. She could feel the warm sticky ooze of blood. She'd have to change the bandage before it seeped through her shirt. She knew she was in enough trouble at home already.

Brittany kept glancing sideways at her silent niece. The tension was so thick; she could cut it with a knife. She was still angry, but mostly hurt. What Jess did was not only wrong, but it was very disrespectful to take advantage of her like she did. That was the part of this weekend that was so upsetting to Brittany. She loved Jess more than anyone on Earth, besides Santana. It was not even something she could explain; it had just always been that way. They had a bond. While that bond had been strained this weekend, it certainly hadn't been broken. Yet, Brittany was still too angry and upset to communicate any of that just yet. She needed time to process her feelings.

She nearly gave in and hugged the teen when she heard her sniffling. It took everything in her not to give in. Jessica was wrong, she had behaved badly, and she deserved the consequences of her actions. Brittany wanted her to understand that her actions hurt other people.

_Q+R_

Quinn and Rachel had stopped to pick up their daughters on the way home from the airport. It was very late on Sunday evening, and everyone was exhausted.

Rachel noticed the distance between her daughters. Not only were they sitting as far apart from each other as possible, they hadn't exchanged a single word. She frowned, as she turned back to face the front. It made her uneasy to see Jennifer so upset with her sister. Jess was pale, and clearly exhausted. Santana had filled them in on how she had punished their youngest, so it made sense for her to be so tired. Rachel assumed she was still a little hungover as well. She turned her soft brown eyes to her wife. Quinn was driving, and had said very little today. It was clear she was not only angry, but confused and worried. Rachel reached over sadly, and took her wife's hand in her own smaller one. She entwined their fingers, and squeezed softly, reassuringly.

Quinn lifted her wife's hand, kissing Rachel's knuckles with her soft, full lips. She was grateful for her presence and reassurance. Something had to give with Jess, but she wasn't sure what that something was.

_Q+R_

Jen had gone straight up to bed; she had an early soccer practice. Jess had lingered in the hallway as her mothers' brought their bags in from the car.

"Can I help?" She softly asked her mama. Rachel looked up curiously with big, brown eyes.

"I've got it, thanks."

Jess watched sadly as Rachel made her way up the stairs to the bedroom. She waited until Quinn came in.

Her mother narrowed her eyes sternly, "I thought I told you to go to your room?"

Jess swallowed her panic, "I needed to talk to you first."

"You needed to talk to me, before you could obey me?" Quinn said sarcastically.

"It wasn't like that. I'll go now," her brown eyes, so like Rachel's were filled with pain. That was new. Quinn had never seen her daughter look truly remorseful.

"Wait, Jessica. Let's talk in the kitchen," she relented.

The young girl looked up hopefully, and headed into the kitchen, "Thanks."

Quinn grabbed a diet coke out of the refrigerator, "Do you want something to drink?"

"Water, please?"

The older blonde handed her water, and sat down at the table across from her daughter, "What is there to talk about Jessica? I asked you to behave for your Aunts so your mama and I could have a well-deserved mini-vacation. You felt it was the appropriate time to lie to your Aunt B, sneak out of the house in the middle of the night with a boy we've never met, drink alcohol, do drugs, and have sex. We are right back to where we were when we left New York City. I don't know what to do anymore. Your mother gave up her career for you. Your sister gave up her school, and all her friends. Do you even care? Seriously Jessica, you steal for the poor homeless guy, but you don't seem to care at all about your family. I don't understand you. What is there to talk about? If all you want to do is make some lame excuses, just save it. I really don't want to hear them."

Jess was shocked. She was expecting anger, and lots of it, not this tired indifference. Her mother sounded exhausted and sad. The girl kept trying to look her mother in the eye, but it was too painful. She was too afraid of seeing proof that everyone had given up on her.

Quinn crossed her arms, "Are you going to say something? You said you wanted to talk."

"I do care," Jess mumbled softly.

"Your actions say otherwise," Quinn blinked at how harshly that had come out. She hadn't meant it to sound so harsh. She was just too upset to apologize.

Jessica just looked at her lap, and nodded.

After a few more moments of silence, her mother huffed angrily, stood up, and slammed her chair against the kitchen table, "I don't have time for more of your nonsense. Leave your phone, your laptop, and all your electronics in the hallway. I will drive you to school every morning, and walk you in. I'm not sure I trust you to get there yourself. After school, you will wait with your sister and Aunt Santana until your mama picks you up. You come home, and you go to your room until dinner. You can go to bed after dinner. Consider yourself grounded until I say otherwise. I honestly don't know what to do with you anymore. Nothing works, nothing I say or do seems to get through to you," she finished grimly. Quinn was very upset at how hurt Brittany, Jen, and Rachel had been.

Jessica wanted to cry, yell, beg for forgiveness, but she couldn't. She was too proud, she was also too afraid of being told it was too late. Both girls had known about their mother's teenage pregnancy, and about having been thrown out of her grandparent's home at the age of 15. She knew her mom had just started talking to her grandmother again when she had died of cancer. They had no contact with her grandfather, Russell. In the back of her mind, she just figured it was only a matter of time before her mom threw her out of the house too.

"Are you going to spank me tonight?" She whispered painfully.

Her mother stopped and turned back to look at her, "No, I'm not. I'm too tired, and upset. If I decide on spanking, it can wait until tomorrow after dinner, but honestly Jessica, I'm not even sure if I see the point anymore."

There is was. Everything she had been afraid of. Her mother didn't care anymore. It felt like a spike through her heart. She looked down at her hands, and started picking imaginary skin off her fingernails, "Ok, alright."

Quinn stared at her daughter hard, she knew something was up. She was so exhausted. She just couldn't decipher the looks, and the body language. It was something she would talk over with Rachel tomorrow. She certainly understood Jess better than Quinn did. She left the kitchen, and went to bed without even saying goodnight.

Jessica Fabray had never gone to bed without a goodnight from both her moms. No matter how angry they were. She just sat there numb. Getting up slowly, she realized what she had to do. No one was going to throw her out, or tell her to go. It would just be too painful. It was just best to cut and run before she got thrown out.

In her room, she packed a few spare clothes and some pictures. She wanted to be strong and leave them, but she couldn't. Debating about the cell phone, she knew her mom would look for it outside her door. It was also a way for her parents to track her. Sighing, she decided to leave it. Reaching under her bed, she pulled out her secret box. It held her most precious items in the world, some money, and a letter her mom had written her when she was born. It was too hard to read, it was filled with such optimism. It only hammered home to her what a disappointment she was. She left it on her dresser, with a post-it note that read, "Everyone will be happier without me here. I just hurt everyone around me. I'm sorry."

She stuffed everything in her backpack. Carefully fixing her bed so it looked like she was in it asleep, she wiped a few stupid tears, and walked over to her window. It was the easiest and quietest way out of the house. She was going back to New York City. Jessica Fabray knew she could get lost there.

_Q+R_

Jennifer just kept tossing and turning. She had never gone a day without talking to her sister. She looked at the clock; it was just after 11pm. She had been trying to fall asleep for over two hours. Jessica was the most frustrating human on the planet, but she loved her dearly. She growled as she rolled over for the hundredth time, and pulled the covers up to her neck. Stupid younger sisters, what a pain they were. It was the cutting that wouldn't let her sleep. The knowledge of what she knew was weighing on her like a ton of bricks. It was too much for her to deal with alone.

She noticed the soft light from the hallway, as her door opened slowly. Hoping it was Jess, she turned to look. It was her mom doing her nightly check-in before she turned in.

"Hi, mom," She whispered.

Quinn was surprised to find her oldest still awake. She used to joke that the girl could fall asleep standing up in a bus stop during a tornado. It was a trait she shared with her mama. Quinn was pretty sure it was the result of a clean conscience, something she and Jess did not share with the rest of the family. The older blonde and her youngest daughter always struggled to fall asleep. Rachel just said it was because they thought too hard, but then again Rachel was an eternal optimist.

"Hi, baby girl. Can't sleep?" She walked in the room, and sat down next to her daughter. She smiled at how Jen clutched the covers to her neck like a little girl. Quinn couldn't help but reach out, and stroke her hair, "That's not like you, something you want to talk about?"

The older blonde watched amused as her daughter chewed on her bottom lip. It was her biggest tell. The girl was a worse liar than Rachel, and she hadn't believed that was even possible. Both of them showed every emotion on their beautiful faces, and wore their hearts on their sleeves. It made her daughter a really terrible Fabray, but a wonderful Berry. That thought made Quinn really happy.

She continued to stroke the long blonde hair, "You do know you can tell me anything, right?"

Jennifer sat up in the bed, and scooted back against the headboard. She had made up her mind. The cutting was just too big a deal for her to handle alone. Jess needed help, and for once it couldn't be just her helping. Keeping this a secret could have horrific consequences. What if Jess accidently died?

"I have this really big secret. I'm just so scared to talk about it though," tears filled her big hazel eyes, and she clutched the blanket closer to her chest.

Quinn tried to keep her panic at bay. One daughter falling apart was enough right now, but this was clearly something serious, "It's ok, baby. Whatever it is, we'll handle it."

Jen nodded and tried to screw up her courage. She didn't want to rat out Jess. But this wasn't stealing a candy bar; this was life or death, "Well; now I don't want you to freak out. I think mama should be here too, but maybe you could tell her? I really don't want to say this twice…."

Her blonde mother interrupted her gently. The girl tended to ramble like Rachel, and they would be awake all night long, "I'll talk to your mama, I promise."

"Ok, that's good. That's probably more than good. It's probably for the best," She rambled some more nervously.

"Jen, are you gay?" Quinn took a stab in the dark.

"Wait, WHAT!?" She did a double take, "Where did that come from? Why do I look gay?"

Her mother countered softly, "Do I look gay? Do your aunts look gay? What does gay even look like?"

"Oh for crying out loud, that is not want I want to talk to you about. I mean that is not even…. Jeez mom, talk about coming out of left field," The bright red, blonde was stammering helplessly. Her mother nearly laughed at loud. Her daughter was totally freaking out.

She finally put both hands up in surrender, "Jennifer, calm down. I'm sorry. I was trying to help. Forget I said anything. Please tell me what's going on that has you so upset."

"Now I don't even know where to start," the teenager glared at her mother. She couldn't get off-track. This was too important.

"Just start at the beginning. You said it was a secret?" Quinn gently prodded.

"Mom, this is actually about Jess, not me. Before you ask, no, I don't think Jess is gay."

Quinn rolled her eyes; she was never going to live that one down. She should have figured it was about Jess. Jen was clearly upset with her sister, "Ok, I'm listening."

"This morning, when we were at Auntie B's sister's house, I found something."

Quinn's mind immediately started to spin, "Drugs, birth control pills…" she thought to herself, realizing she had no idea what to expect. She nodded for Jen to continue.

"I went to confront her. She was in the bathroom. She'd just gotten out of the shower, after she came back from wherever Aunt San took her. I was so mad. I just wanted to shake her for making Auntie B so upset, and for scaring me," the tears flooded her eyes again. She quickly wiped them with the back of her hand.

The gesture took Quinn back to when she was a little girl. She suddenly felt very sad. Somehow she knew, this secret was going to blow the lid off of all their lives. It came to her instinctively. She almost wanted to backtrack and not hear it. You could live in denial if you didn't know something. Unfortunately, living in denial was the Quinn Fabray from high school. It wasn't how she lived her life any longer. She watched sadly, as Jen closed her eyes against the painful secret she was carrying. That's what propelled Quinn forward, knowing her 17 year old was carrying a burden alone that was clearly far too great for her. She reached out and took both her warm hands in her own, "Go on, baby girl. Just say it. I'm listening."

"Jess had broken apart a plastic razor to get to the blade. She's cutting herself, mommy. I'm so sorry," With that she burst into loud, gut wrenching sobs.

Quinn Fabray sat there in shocked silence. That was not in a million years what she expected to hear. It felt like she was in a wind tunnel. She could see Jennifer was sobbing loudly, but she could only hear the rushing of blood in her ears. She wasn't sure if she was going to pass out or throw up. It was worse than she thought. Jessica was in more emotional trouble than she had even guessed.

Before she could say a word to her sorrowful daughter, Rachel rushed into the room. She took one look at Quinn's pale face, and quickly gathered her baby girl in her arms. Rocking her tenderly, having no idea what was going on, but instinctively knowing it was bad, she tried to calm Jen down.

"Jen, baby," Quinn started, "I am so proud of you for telling me."

Her daughter's sobs were muffled against her mama's chest. She felt her heartbreaking for both her daughters, for Rachel who was about to have her heartbroken as well. Leaning over, she grabbed her wife and daughter in a group hug.

Jen pulled away from her mama, "Did I do the right thing, mommy? She said it was only once, but I know her. She lied to me. I could see it on her face," Fresh tears started all over again.

"Of course you did the right thing," Hazel eyes flashing with green, as they always did when she was emotional, met her wife's milk chocolate eyes, and without a word she instantly conveyed to Rachel she would fill her in privately, "this is way too important to keep to yourself. Your mama and I needed to know."

Rachel nodded, and went back to comforting her oldest daughter, "Shhhh honey. It's fine now, mama has you. It's ok, honey," She cooed into the yellow hair.

"I feel like I betrayed Jessica. She's never going to forgive me."

The brunette felt her heart pounding against her chest, this sounded very bad.

"You didn't, baby. You did the responsible thing by coming to me. She loves you. Eventually she will understand," Quinn reassured her emotional, guilt-ridden girl.

The sobs eventually died down, and her breathing evened out. The heartbroken teen had finally cried herself to sleep. Rachel gently laid her down, and kissed her forehead.

Quinn stood up, and kissed her as well. She took Rachel's hand softly, "Come on, sweetheart. We need to talk."

_Q+R_

The blonde sat up on her bed, and held her sobbing wife. Rachel had taken the news very badly. It was something she was sure she should have seen, or known about.

Both women were grappling with their own guilt. Rachel and Quinn decided to wait until morning to confront Jessica. They needed a plan. Quinn would put in a call to a colleague, and discuss options for in-patient treatment. It would happen when Jess got back from school tomorrow, if they could find a bed somewhere. They were both in shock.

After Rachel feel asleep, much the same way as her daughter, by crying herself to sleep; Quinn got up and walked to Jessica's room. She needed to just sit quietly with her. Just to ease her aching heart, that her daughter was still alive. Quinn Fabray had never been so scared in her life. Not even as a pregnant, homeless, orphan cast out into the streets of Lima so many years ago.

Her training as a therapist was being overridden by her panic as a mother. Her grief and fear were tearing her apart.

She immediately knew something was wrong as he walked quietly into Jessica's room. It didn't take long to figure out the girl was missing.

Without even thinking, she started to scream for Rachel, as she ransacked the room for clues. She recognized the love letter she had written Jessica on the day she was born, and before reading the post-it knew her daughter was gone.

She collapsed on her knees, holding the note to her chest, and started to cry.

Rachel and a red-eyed Jen, ran through the door. In one quick scan, they knew as well. Jessica Judith Fabray had run away from her home. She had left them. She was gone.

_Q+R_

_Hey, crazy teens eh? Let me know what you thought. Sorry it's a little late this week. I'll have something posted pretty quickly next week. Next chapter is almost half done._

_So quick question, should she run away with Domenic or by herself? Don't worry too much, this is still a spanking story, not a sad story. Nothing bad will happen to Jess, maybe only her bottom eventually! :D_


	6. Chapter 6

A few warnings: this story deals with alcohol, drugs, cutting, promiscuity, and spanking of a minor.

In answer to a question I got: Jennifer Fabray is 17 years old, and Jessica Fabray is 15 years old.

Quinn/Rachel/Glee are not mine, but Jennifer and Jessica are. :D

_My note:__ I love all the alerts/faves! The reviews make me so happy. Thanks so much you guys, you are all amazing. Sorry it took so long. I rewrote the whole chapter. I didn't like the way it turned out last time. I think this sets up what I wanted to say much better. I hope you enjoy, drop a review if you did. Thanks!_

_Happy Thanksgiving for those of you in the States! Happy Thursday to the rest of you! :D_

_Q+R_

Jess headed over to Domenic's house shortly after leaving her own. The reality of running away to New York City by herself was daunting. She had reacted emotionally, as she always did. It was her version of a diva storm out, except it was based on feeling unwanted, and undeserving of love. Rachel certainly would have understood if Jess had bothered to talk to her mama about it. Most of Rachel's storm outs were based on insecurity and fear as well.

She cursed herself for leaving her cell phone behind. All the lights were off at his house. She couldn't very well ring the bell in the middle of the night anyway. Leaning over in his driveway, she found some small, smooth, white, landscaping pebbles to chuck at his window. After a few attempts, she was close to giving up. Giving it one more try, this one cracked loudly against the window. Cringing, she prayed she didn't break his window. Jess knew she was in enough trouble as it was. Grabbing her backpack, she was getting ready to take off when a small light flickered on in Nic's room. Jess waved at him when he peered out his second story bedroom window.

"What the fuck, Fabray?"

"I need to talk to you," Jess hated the desperate tone in her voice.

Domenic faltered, internally debating if he wanted to talk to her at this time of night.

"Please?"

"Fine, just shut up before you wake up my old man."

The blonde stood around in the nighttime chill, clapping her arms across her chest in an attempt to stay warm. She hadn't realized it was this cold out, "A winter coat might have been a good idea, idiot!" She mentally face planted as she thought of all the things it might have been a good idea to bring with her; hoodies, gloves, scarves. New York City was bound to be as cold, if not colder than Ohio.

Domenic appeared on the porch, quietly pulling the massive front door shut behind him, "What are you doing?" He asked in an irritated tone of voice.

"I left home. I'm going back to New York City. Do you want to come with me?" She got straight to the point. It was freezing, and she was wasting time.

"Why would I want to do that? You left me passed out in that room? Your fucking crazy Aunt called my father. Because of you, he found my stash and I'm headed to Milton Military Academy for Boys."

"Because of me?" She hissed indignantly, "You left me half naked and tied to a fucking bed, asshole! My aunts were beyond upset."

"I used to think we could have something, but you're just too much fucking trouble," he finished cruelly.

"Any trouble you are in Nic, you brought on yourself. I'm not the one dealing drugs," she shot back.

He smirked, "You're a fucking selfish bitch as well."

She shook her head, "Who the hell are you? You know what, never mind. I don't know why I came here in the first place. I had the mistaken impression we were friends."

"Friends? We get high together, and we fuck. You don't have any friends, Fabray. Believe me when I say no one is going to miss you when you're gone," He went back inside without a backwards glance, leaving Jess standing on the porch.

A huge painful lump formed in her throat, and tears pricked her eyes. It sounded so harsh the way he said it. She had considered Domenic a friend, maybe more than that. It wasn't like she was some whore. Domenic was her first. Still, he was right, there was nothing left in Ohio for her.

Jess headed for the Greyhound bus station. She knew her parents would think to look there eventually, but she counted on not being discovered until morning. She was sure she would be able to get lost in the big city. Jessica Fabray was sadder than she ever remembered being, and she really just wanted to go home. The young blonde wished she was more sociable, like her sister. Jen had fit right in, and made friends right away. People just avoided her, and Jess really didn't understand why. On the other hand, she really didn't make any attempts either. She wasn't really sure how to be a friend, and she hated the idea of being rejected. She knew the teens at McKinley thought she was stuck up, and better than they were. That wasn't true either. For all her tough exterior, she was shy, introverted, sensitive, and afraid of being hurt, very afraid. Well Domenic had one thing right, she was a selfish bitch or she wouldn't be walking away from her family.

Boarding the bus, Jess stopped in the doorway and looked back. She just wanted to go home, say sorry, take her punishment, and have her mom and mama hold her, scold her, spank her, anything to show they still loved her. She wanted Jennifer to sneak in and sleep with her. It was too late, she had ruined everything.

"Jesus Christ kid, either get on the bus, or get off!" The man behind Jess griped loudly.

She sighed and climbed on the bus headed for New York City. The problem was New York didn't feel like home anymore, neither did Ohio. Maybe, she didn't truly belong anywhere. She felt so lost and alone.

_Q+R_

Santana groaned as she rolled into her warm wife. She was having a nice dream, but the phone kept ringing in her dream and no one would answer it. Brittany rolling away from her is what finally woke her up.

"Hello?" The blonde answered groggily.

"Who the fuck is calling in the middle of the night?" Santana grumbled, "Somebody better be dead, or they're gonna be. I have to work tomorrow."

Brittany sat up quickly, and turned on the lamp on her side of the bed. She picked up her cell phone to see what time it was. It was after 2 am, "Rachel, calm down. I can't understand you."

That got Santana's attention. Despite it being over twenty years since she had stepped foot in the Catholic Church, she crossed herself superstitiously and prayed no one was really dead. Old habits die hard, "What is it B, what's wrong?"

"Shhhh, no Rachel not you, I was shushing San," The tall blonde waved at her wife dismissively, caught up in the conversation.

Santana quickly got up, and started getting dressed, "Don't shush me," She muttered under her breath, "I got woken up too. If Rachel is calling this late, it has to be bad," she was talking low, to herself. She was nervous, so she came and sat down on the bed.

"Hang on Rae, I'll check," She looked at her phone, and then spoke to her wife, "Check your phone, babe. Has Jess called?"

San picked up her phone, and shook her head. She had a feeling it was about Jess.

"Rae, honey? No, she hasn't called here. Is Q with you? Ok, we'll be right over," She flung back the bed covers, and started hunting for clothes, "Don't waste time arguing Rae, we'll be right over."

Santana stopped, and looked curiously at her wife, "She ran away?"

Brittany burst into tears, and quickly found her way into her wife's comforting arms, "I was so mean to her, San. I'm never mean to her. I didn't even tell her I loved her," she sobbed, "I wasn't even mad, just disappointed. I just wanted her to think about her actions. I was going to talk to her this week."

"You couldn't be mean to anyone if you tried, let alone Jessica. She knows you love her. She's a teenager, B. They get crazy nuts, and do mad impulsive shit. Besides, she had punishment coming to her. Sneaking out to that party, drinking, lying to us; she needs consequences, B. It's going to be fine, baby. We'll find her. Then I'm going to kill her," she held the distraught blonde close, gently rubbing a hand up and down her back.

Brittany grimaced through her tears, "This time you'll have to get in line."

_Q+R_

Quinn was pacing the kitchen, her cordless phone attached to her ear, "No, I will not hold, wait do NOT put me back on…." She pulled the phone from her ear, "FUCK! This is supposed to be the damned emergency line, and they keep putting me on hold. They said they'd send a squad car twenty minutes ago. I really can't believe there are that many emergencies in Lima, fucking, Ohio in the middle of a Sunday night," The older blonde slammed the phone back into the cradle on the wall, furiously frustrated.

Jennifer jumped, she had seen her mother angry before, but Quinn usually got quieter the angrier she got. She wasn't used to seeing this side of her mom.

Rachel hung up from Brittany and automatically scolded her wife, "Quinn, language."

Both blondes turned and looked at Rachel like she had lost her mind. They could tell she really wasn't concerned about her wife's language. She was sitting at the table, shaking. Her eyes were red and swollen. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. Both her daughter and wife melted at the sight.

Rachel put her head in her hands and cried softly, "Britt and San haven't heard from her. Oh my God, Quinn, our baby is out there all alone somewhere. I've never not known where she was, or at least I always thought I've known were she was."

Quinn walked behind her wife, and wrapped her strong arms around her, "Angel we _will_ find her, I swear," She looked helplessly into the matching hazel eyes of her daughter.

Jennifer was trying to hold it together for her parents, "I'm going to go search her room. Maybe I can figure out where she went."

Jen was standing in her sister's room, when she heard her Aunt San clear her throat behind her, "Hey, Aunt San," she said softly, not turning around. She had her arms wrapped self-protectively around her waist.

Santana watched her square her shoulders, and rein in her emotions. She just shook her head, these Fabray's with their blonde hair and stoicism. It had to be genetic. They were all like that, and it just made her heart ache protectively all the more for all three of them. Brittany had Rachel covered, it was up to her to take care of her other blondes. It wasn't a decision, it just was her reality. She had loved Quinn almost all her life, now she loved her kids and her wife as well. It just was.

She couldn't help Jess right now, but she could help Jen. She walked up behind the blonde who was already taller than she was, and wrapped her arms around her, "Hey mija, how are you doing?"

"I'm good, ok, just worried about mom and mama," she said stiffly.

This time her brunette aunt chuckled, "Honest to God, you are a worse liar than your mama. I didn't even know that was humanly possible."

Jennifer spun in her aunt's arms, and nearly knocked her over with the impact. She was grasping at Santana like a drowning woman grabs at a life rope, "Hey there sunshine, don't go all dark on me now," Her aunt just held her close, "We are going to find her mija. She's just feeling lost and alone, but she all of us, so do you. It's ok, let it out, I've got you."

Santana noticed her oldest and dearest friend in the doorway. She clutched her niece tighter to her chest, as she smiled reassuringly at Quinn, "I promise, we are going to find her," she said as much to Quinn as Jennifer.

Quinn stepped back quietly out of the room, and let her best friend comfort her daughter. She walked into the bathroom, and splashed cold water on her face. It was time to find her youngest, and figure out what was going on in her complicated, sensitive, beautiful head.

She walked back towards Jess's bedroom. Stopping in the doorway, she knocked on the door, "Hey Jen, did you find anything?"

Jennifer stepped back from her aunt, and wiped her eyes with her pajama top, "I didn't find anything."

Quinn nodded; she didn't think Jen would, "Well, let's start by calling her friends."

Santana and Jen looked at each other knowingly. The brunette inclined her head gently towards her friend.

"What? What don't I know?" Quinn looked back and forth between her daughter and her best friend.

"I'm sorry, Q. As far as I know, Jess doesn't really have any friends," Santana admitted reluctantly. It hadn't seemed to matter much before, now she really wished she had been paying closer attention to all the time her niece was spending alone.

"Except Domenic," Jennifer said with some excitement, "she cares about him; maybe he knows where she is. Maybe she's with him," reality closed in and she looked up sadly, "I don't have any idea what his phone number is or where he lives."

Santana laughed loudly, "I know where the little prick lives, one of the perks of being a teacher. Come on Q, let's go roust his butt out of bed. It'll cheer you up, he's terrified of me."

Quinn rolled her eyes at her best friend's enthusiasm for torturing Jess's would-be boyfriend. She covered her sadness at realizing she had not really known Jessica had no close friends. She had a lot in New York; some had been trouble but not all of them. What had she done by moving Jess here, she thought it was for the best. It seems she just messed up Rachel's career and Jess's security. She was trying not to beat herself up, finding Jess was her first and only priority right now.

The three of them came downstairs, to find two policeman in the foyer. Rachel had just shown them in.

"It's about fucking time," Quinn grumbled under her breath, causing Santana to snort, and Jennifer to smirk.

_Q+R_

An hour later, the police had taken statements and searched the house. They told a very distraught Rachel it was just standard procedure. Quinn considered telling them about Domenic, but they didn't seem very enthusiastic about finding her daughter. It was pissing the blonde off, so she decided to talk to the teenager alone, well with Santana, but without police present. She was pretty optimistic the two former HBIC's could get any pertinent information he might have out of him. They were older now, but just as formidable.

Brittany and Jen promised to stay close to Rachel and the phone. With plenty of hugs, kisses, and reassurances Quinn and Santana headed to Domenic's house across town.

They pulled up to the stately house, and Santana shut off the car, "Remind you of anything, Q?"

"Wow, it looks like the old Fabray mansion. Please tell me his father isn't another version of Russell."

San scowled, "I wish I could, but this guy is as big a douche as your father. I almost felt sorry for the kid when I met his asshole father."

Quinn shook her head at her friend, "Almost? You're not going soft on me, are you?"

"Fuck no! OK here we go," she pulled Jess's cell phone out of her pocket. Quickly typing out a text, she sat back and waited.

Quinn grabbed the phone and read the text out loud, "This is Coach Pierce, you have 1 minute to get your ass downstairs or I wake up your entire family. Nice. If he's so scared of you why would he come down?"

"Think about it Q, why would he come down?" Santana asked watching the house.

The blonde said sadly, "Because if his father is anything like mine, he is more afraid of him then you."

"Exactly," the Latina pointed when she saw the upstairs bedroom light turn on.

Quinn put her hand gently on her friend's arm, "Let me do the talking?"

"Aw, I was thinking good cop/bad cop, or maybe good therapist/psycho teacher," Santana actually pouted.

"Only if it's necessary, God please let him know where she is," Quinn quickly exited the car when she saw the front door open.

The teen was clearly nervous, but trying to play it cool, "What's up ladies," he said to them, all cocky attitude. He noticed the blonde woman and knew immediately she was Jennifer and Jess's mom, "Damn she was fucking hot for being a mom, definitely a MILF. What was with all these fucking hot women in this family?" He was leering at her.

It was the way that he was looking at her and how he spoke to her that made Quinn Fabray snap. She bolted up the walkway, grabbed the little punk by his shirt front and shoved him up against the front door roughly, "Where's my daughter? You have three seconds to tell me or so help me God…" she let the threat hang.

Santana sprang into action, "Jesus, Fabray. What happened to let me do the talking," she hissed at her friend. Standing next to Domenic in case Quinn went crazy, she turned to the wide eyed teenage boy, "You might want to tell her what she wants to know."

"Where is Jessica?" Quinn repeated in a scary tone.

"What is with you crazy ass Fabray women?" he mustered up his courage, "I don't have to tell you shit," he bluffed.

Santana leaned over, her dark eyes nearly black with anger, "I love my niece more than I love my own life. She is 15 years old and running around all by herself. If anything happens to her because you needed to act like a big man, I will be back for you. Did you know it's illegal to withhold information about a runaway teenager in the state of Ohio, dumbass?"

He swallowed, and shook his head. He hadn't signed up for this shit, "Uhm no I didn't."

"Yeah, that makes you an accessory to her running away. So if anything happens to her, and you knew where she was….."

Before she could even finish her threat he was talking, "She stopped here earlier. Said she was going to New York City, and wanted me to go with her."

Quinn leaned closer and looked into his eyes, "How long ago?"

"She woke me up. I'm really not sure but it was like close to like 1 am I think," he was babbling now.

"So much for big, brave man on campus," Santana thought to herself, "And what did you say to her?" She asked Domenic.

"Nothing, just that I didn't want to get in any more trouble. I didn't want to go to New York City," he flushed a dark red.

Quinn scoffed, she could tell he was lying, "You don't deserve my Jess," she shoved him against the door and turned away, "Come on San, let's get to the bus station."

Santana got right in the boy's face, "You better pray we find her alive and well."

The boy was sweating in the freezing cold, and breathing hard. These were some scary women.

_Q+R_

_**I think they would be scary together, and Quinn was right, Jess deserves better. So she is off to New York….. I would love if you would review. Thanks for reading. There are a few familiar faces in New York City…. Hint hint, any ideas?**_


	7. Chapter 7

A few warnings: this story deals with alcohol, drugs, cutting, promiscuity, and spanking of a minor.

In answer to a question I got: Jennifer Fabray is 17 years old, and Jessica Fabray is 15 years old.

Quinn/Rachel/Glee are not mine, but Jennifer and Jessica are. :D

_Q+R_

Quinn and Santana were sitting in the car outside the bus station. They were both frustrated. No one had remembered seeing a kid buy a bus ticket to New York City.

"How is it possible that no one remembers seeing a teenage girl getting on a bus in the middle of the damn night? It's Podunk, Ohio not Grand Central Station," Santana grumbled angrily. She looked sideways at her best friend, and saw Quinn looked broken. The brunette felt her stomach tighten with anxiety. Quinn hadn't looked this bad since the summer after she gave up Beth. It made Santana nervous, very nervous.

"I called the police. I thought for sure they could meet her when she got off the bus in New York. Do you know how many stops there are between here and New York City? That doesn't even include the number of stops_** in**_ the city. The police are going to be waiting at the two stops in New York City for her," she shook her head sadly, "I have to call Rachel. I promised that we'd find her."

Santana pretended to ignore the crack in her best friend's voice, "We will find her, Q," she said softly, but firmly.

Quinn cleared her throat, "Yeah, I know that," Her eyes were shining with unshed tears, as she tried to stay positive.

"You listen to me, Fabray. You've had some shit go down in your life that would have killed a weaker, lesser woman. You always survive, because you are not weak. Now, your wife needs you, and your daughters need you. Pull your shit together. Because if I even get a hint that you're giving up, I will personally kick your lily white ass all the way to the Big Apple. Do you understand me?"

The blonde sighed, "What I understand is that you are a gigantic pain in my ass," she stuck her hand out blindly, and smiled softly when Santana took it, "but I love you, Santana Lopez. My wife loves you, and my kids love you. I'm glad it's you that has our back. I wouldn't trust my family's wellbeing to anyone else. Thank you for being here with me."

"Goes without saying," she said gruffly, "and, uh, you know, I love you too, bitch."

Quinn just nodded, she did know, "I need to get home, and talk to Rachel. The police said they'd call as soon as they knew anything."

_Q+R_

Jessica was sick as a dog. The fumes from the bus, the mingling scent of food, people, cologne, and body odors, the motion of the bus, and plain fear and regret left her feeling very ill. She couldn't shut her brain off long enough to nap, and she was exhausted as well. The bus had crossed from Pennsylvania into New York a couple hours ago, when it pulled into a rest stop. Jess went in to buy a soda and use the restroom.

She wound getting sick and dizzy, which totally grossed her out in such a public bathroom. As disgusting as it was, she had to sit on the floor so she wouldn't pass out. Jess knew she was starving, but there was no way she could keep food down right now. Leaning her head back against the cool tile wall to rest for a minute, she quickly dozed off. Jessica woke up when her head jerked forward. She was completely disoriented, and confused. Full blown panic set in when she realized what had happened. She ran from the bathroom looking frantically for the bus or any of its passengers. It was gone.

Fighting off fear, she wiped the tears streaming from her eyes on the sleeve of her jacket. She couldn't be that far from her destination. She was trying to calm down by giving herself mental pep talks. This was a minor problem. She had nothing to freak out about. She was a resourceful, intelligent person. She still had some money left. Everything was fine.

Despite her nausea, her stomach growled loudly. She decided to go into the restaurant, grab a booth, nurse a Coca-Cola, and regroup. First on the list was to find out just where the fuck she was, and how far away from New York City this backwater town was. She noticed a big map in the center lobby with a big red arrow that said, "You Are Here". It was a good start. After getting her bearings, her heart sank. It was way too far to walk, and far too expensive to take a cab. She considered hitchhiking for just a second, until the thought of what both her mothers' would do to her if they ever found out stopped her. She really was screwed.

_Q+R_

Rachel had finally convinced Brittany and Santana to go home. Jen was sleeping on the couch. Quinn was sitting on the large lounger in the living room, staring off into space. Rachel walked over, and sat on her wife's lap. The blonde looked up and smiled softly at her tearful wife.

"The police in New York said they would be able to pick her up when the bus disembarked in the city. They'll call us as soon as they have her. We'll fly up, and find out what upset her so much," she brushed auburn locks out of Rachel's eyes, "don't cry, sweetheart. She's fine. Listen to those wonderful instincts of yours. You would know if she was hurt or worse. I know she's afraid, emotional, and a little lost, but she is safe. I can feel it."

Rachel tightened her grip on Quinn. She laid her head on her wife's chest. The rhythmic beating of Quinn's heartbeat soothed her. Even though she was terrified, she knew Quinn was right. She always had a sixth sense about things. She would know if either of her daughters were hurt or in danger.

They were both silent for a long time. The only sound was Jen's even breathing, and the clock ticking loudly on the wall. Each of them was deep in their own personal thoughts.

Rachel spoke first, "Jennifer wanted me to wake her up for school in the morning, if we don't hear anything tonight. I think I should just let her sleep in; it was after 4 am when she finally fell asleep. If she really wants to go to school then, I can always drop her off. What do you think, angel?" she whispered.

"I think she gets this crazy drive for perfect attendance from you," she teased lightly; "I know it's not something she inherited from me."

Rachel smiled, and smacked her abdomen lightly, "Right, since perfectionism isn't a Fabray trait at all."

Quinn reached down, and entwined her finger's with Rachel's, "Just let her sleep in. If, I mean when the police call, we are all going to fly to New York to pick her up. I don't want to have to make any unnecessary trips. This has been pretty devastating for everyone. If she wakes up and really wants to go to school, we'll talk about it then," she leaned forward, and kissed the top of Rachel's head, "Why don't you try to take a nap? The phone is right here next to me. I'll wake you as soon as they call."

"I don't know if I can. Our baby is out there somewhere, all alone. I'm just so worried about her," her voice was thick with unshed tears, "I can't shut off my crazy brain. What is New York was just a smoke screen, what if she's headed somewhere else? What if…"

Quinn cut her off gently, "Shhhh, baby. Just close your eyes, and try. I'll hold you. The girls need you, Rach. I need you. Please, just try. I'll wake you as soon as I hear anything at all."

"I'll try."

"I love you, babe."

"I love you too, angel."

_Q+R_

The communal phone rang in the college dormitory. It was always ringing, night and day. It was very distracting.

"Hey Corcoran, the phone is for you. She says she's your younger sister!" Someone yelled down the hallway loudly.

Beth looked up from her laptop, puzzled. She saved the document she was working on, and went into the hallway. Beth Corcoran was nearly 24 years old, and in her senior year of college studying biology. She had no desire to be part of the family lunacy that involved Broadway and musicals. She was smart and serious, and resented the beauty she inherited from her birth mother. Scientists who were gorgeous were at a distinct disadvantage. Standing taller than Quinn, at about 5'8", she was clearly athletic, she had the hazel eyes of her birth parents, ash blonde hair, Quinn's intelligence, and Puck's propensity for trouble. She was focused and driven, traits she learned from her mom, Shelby. She had inherited Puck's wicked attitude and sense of humor, and Quinn's bitchy sarcasm. It was a pretty good mix, for the most part.

She picked up the receiver that was just left hanging unattended, "Hello?" she answered curiously.

"Hey Beth, It's Jess. Sorry to bother you so early in the morning."

"Hi, cupcake! Maybe you consider this early in Ohio, but I've been up for hours already," She teased.

"Ugh, quit calling me cupcake," Jessica whined.

"Sorry, childhood nicknames stick forever, _little sister_."

"Yeah, sorry about the little sister thing. I wasn't sure what to say when they asked who I was."

Beth frowned at the phone. Jessica sounded off, and why was she calling on a school day, "Well just saying Jessica Fabray would have worked. I mean, I don't care; technically you are my younger sister. It just threw me off for a minute. Being Aunt Beth is weird anyway. Are you ok, what's up?"

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. I was thinking of coming to New York on break with a friend. I wanted to get Puck's phone number from you," Jess answered overenthusiastically.

"Uh huh, Quinn has Puck's number. Why don't you get it from her?"

"You know how mother-daughter stuff goes, I'm not exactly speaking to her right now," Jess cringed; it even sounded lame to her.

Beth was even more convinced something was wrong, "I'm happy to give you Puck's number, but it won't do you much good. He's in Vegas with Sam Evans. They are playing some gig for the next 6 months together."

Jess audibly groaned, "How about Kurt?"

"He's in Paris."

"Mercedes?"

"She's still in Los Angeles."

"Tina?"

"No idea where she is, but I don't have her phone number if I did."

"Shit," Jessica swore softly.

"Alright cupcake, give it up. What's going on, the truth this time," Beth said sternly.

Beth sounded a lot like her mom over the phone, and that made Jess a bit nervous. She was trying to think of a graceful and believable way out of this conversation. She hesitated a moment too long.

"You know what, fine. I'll just hang up and call Quinn and Rachel. I'm sure they'd be happy to tell me what's going on with you."

"Beth, wait! Please, don't do that," Jess said panicking.

"Then you need to start talking to me, Jessica. Where are you? It's loud there."

Jessica sighed, and filled Beth in about running away from home, missing the bus, and being stuck hours away from the city. She started to cry softly, "I can't call mom, and mama. I'm sure they hate me."

"They don't hate you. Take my word for that. They are going to kill you, but they definitely don't hate you," Beth was both filled with compassion, worry, and anger for the younger blonde. She had grown up with Jennifer and Jessica around. Shelby was Nana to them both, and the families were close. Beth had known all her life that Quinn was her birthmother, and Rachel was her older sister. Shelby was a strict mother, as Quinn was. Beth had done her fair share of rebelling to her mom's rules growing up. Her mother's left hand was made of steel, and Beth often had the sore ass to prove it. More times than she even cared to remember. She certainly could relate to teenage drama. Jessica's temperament was much like Beth's, and very unlike Jennifer's. Neither Jess nor Beth had ever learned when to keep their mouths shut, while Jen had always been the golden girl who rarely got in trouble. Even though she was nearly 8 years older than Jess, they had always been close.

"Hey, calm down cupcake. I'll come pick you up. I need the address of where you are though," she said softly and warmly.

"You will?" Jess's voice shuddered.

She sounded so broken; it nearly broke Beth's heart. She felt tears welling up in her eyes, "Of course I'm coming. We're family, and we always will be. I take it you don't have a cell phone with you?"

Jess wiped her runny nose on her sleeve, "No, I'm on a public pay phone. I didn't even know they made them anymore. Hang on, there's an address on the phone."

"Hang on; I have to grab a piece of paper, and something to write with. DO NOT HANG UP THIS PHONE! Do you understand me?" Beth threatened lowly.

"I won't, I swear. I have no one else I can call," she started to cry again.

Beth was reluctant to walk away from the phone. She gestured frantically for something to write with at one of her friends walking down the hallway. She was relieved when he came back with a pen and notepad, "Ok I've got a pen and paper. Give me the address," she scribbled it down, and then read it back to Jess.

"I want you to sit down in that restaurant, and stay put. Don't talk to strangers, and don't wander around the rest stop. Do you understand me, Jessica?"

"Yes, mother!" Jess sassed.

Beth huffed indignantly, "You better be very grateful I'm not your mother right now, cupcake. It's going to be hard enough not beating your ass when I get there. Do you have something to write with? I want you to write my cell number down. You call me every hour until I get there, and check in."

"Beth?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you. I'm sorry for being so much trouble," she practically whispered.

Beth closed her eyes, as her heart clenched. She couldn't remember a time Jess had ever sounded so lost, and defeated, "You're not that much trouble, cupcake. We'll figure everything out, you and me. Just do like I said; stay in public, don't wander around, and check in every hour or so."

Jess sighed gratefully, "I'll do that, thanks Beth. I love you."

"I love you too. Just hang on, I'll be as soon as I can," Beth hung up, and ran back to her room to change. She debated on taking a shower, but was too nervous about leaving Jessica alone that long. She grabbed her cell phone and hit speed dial.

"Good morning, darling."

"Morning, mama, do you have a minute?" Beth inquired.

"I always have a minute for you," Shelby answered quickly, "Did Quinn call you?"

"You know about Jess?"

"I was on the phone with Rachel last night. She was an emotional wreck to say the least," she was seated at her table drinking coffee.

"You didn't go into school today?"

"No, I called off today. I wanted to stay at home, and by the phone. Just in case."

Beth nodded, "I just got off the phone with Jessica. She was pretty upset herself."

Shelby instantly sat up straight, "You did? Where is she? Is she safe? What happened?"

"Mama, relax she's fine. The bus made her sick, so she got off the bus and missed it when it left for the city. She's at a rest stop a few hours out of the city. I'm going to pick her up. I figured Quinn or Rachel had called you. Can you call them, and let them know she's safe. I don't have time. I want to get on the road as soon as possible."

"Swing by and pick me up. I'll go with you," Shelby said with finality.

"I'm not sure that's a great idea," Beth said carefully. Shelby could be so stubborn, and she didn't want to argue with her this early in the morning.

"And why would it not be a great idea?" Shelby answered flatly, "I am her Nana, and she has scared us all to death."

"That's exactly why, mama. She's a scared little girl right now. She needs a friend, not a parent or grandparent. I can tell she feels really guilty, and she thinks Quinn and Rachel hate her."

Shelby scoffed, "That's utter nonsense. What she needs is an old-fashioned spanking. I told Rachel years ago she was spoiling those girls. Besides, her mothers' could never hate her."

Beth rolled her eyes, "Well, whatever she needs, I want to go alone. I want a chance to talk to her in private. I think I have a better chance of getting her to open up alone, than with her Nana in the car. Don't you?"

"I suppose you're right, darling. I don't like it, but I do see your point. Bring her straight over to my house when you get back, though," Shelby reluctantly conceded, "Call me as soon as you get there. NO talking on your cell phone when you're driving."

"Yes, mother!" Beth sassed automatically, cringing when she realized how young and snotty she sounded. Not only that, but it was embarrassingly the same smart ass line Jessica had used on her earlier.

"I beg your pardon?" Shelby said sternly.

Beth cleared her throat, hating how her mama made her feel like a naughty child so easily, "Sorry, mama. I'm just anxious to go get Jess. She sounds so fragile, and upset."

"You're forgiven, just watch your tone," Shelby reminded her gently, "I'll call Quinn and Rachel. Please drive carefully, Beth. I know you are all grown up, but you are still my baby."

"I always drive carefully. I have heard the lecture from Quinn, Rachel, and you about the dangers of distracted driving numerous times. I will be fine. I love you, mama."

"Love you too darling."

Shelby hung up the phone, wondering how the years had passed so quickly. She sighed, as she picked up the phone to call her oldest daughter.

_Q+R_

The New York police had let Quinn know that Jessica had not been on any of the buses from Ohio to New York City yet. The mood in the house was grim. Jennifer had gotten up, and moved up to her bedroom. She was actually glad not to be in school, she was too worried to think straight.

Rachel was cleaning; she did that when she was nervous or upset. Quinn was in her office, cancelling all her appointments for the next few days.

Santana and Brittany had both checked in by text. They didn't want to tie up the phone line. Rachel had called her mother last night and filled her in with what details she knew.

Today they were all just waiting, and worrying.

Jennifer was lying on her bed staring at the ceiling. She was still tired, but couldn't go back to sleep. Her cell phone buzzed, and she curiously looked at it. It was her best friend, Brianna from soccer. Actually they were more than friends, but she was terrified of her feelings for Bri. Even more terrified of her mothers' finding out she was probably gay. It had freaked her out big-time when her mom had guessed that as her secret. She wasn't sure why she had denied it. It was pretty apparent her parents wouldn't have any problem with it. Jennifer just wasn't ready to talk about it yet. She hadn't even told Jessica. She glanced down at the text.

_? u sick 2day?_

She smiled at her phone. It was nice that Brianna was worried, she quickly texted back.

_not sick ~ family drama_

Jen waited for the Brianna to respond, pleased that it only took a second.

:(

The first text was quickly followed by another text from her secret girlfriend.

_Want me 2 come over after skool?_

_I can bring homework_

_I can kiss it and make it better, boo boo xoxo_

Jennifer smiled and texted back quickly.

_Call first. Jess ran away. I would love 2 C U_

Brianna's response was immediate.

_shit sorry anything I can do?_

Jen wiped tears from her cheeks.

_just be there for me 3_

Jen knew what Brianna's answer would be, before she got it. It still made her feel better to see it.

_3 ALWAYS 3 _

_love u talk 2 u ltr_

Jennifer felt immediately better.

_love u 2_

She was still staring at her messages when she noticed her mama in the doorway. She smiled at her trying to be comforting, "Have you heard anything?"

Rachel looked at her oldest daughter sadly, and just shook her head, "I was hoping that was her texting you."

"No, it was Brianna. I wasn't at soccer practice or school. She was just checking in."

"She's a lovely girl, and it seems a very good friend," Rachel said vaguely, distracted.

"Can I help you clean or anything, mama?" Jennifer was desperate to make her mothers' feel better.

"Nothing actually needs to be cleaned, sweetheart. I'm just trying to stay busy. You can help if it will make you feel better, but I don't need anything done. Thank you though, my love," she smiled sweetly at her oldest.

"Ok, I'm just going to hang out up here then. You'll let me know the minute you know something?"

"Of course I will. You should come down and at least have some toast or cereal. You can't stop eating, you'll get sick. I'll make some oatmeal and toast. Please come down and eat."

Jennifer doubted she could eat, but if it made her mama happy, she would try. She smiled positively, "I'll be down in a few minutes. I'm going to take a shower first."

"Good girl!" Rachel said as she turned to go downstairs.

_Q+R_

Quinn, Rachel, and Jennifer were sitting around the table pushing food around their plates when Rachel's cell started playing Defying Gravity loudly.

Rachel looked at the screen, "It's Shelby. I'm going to take this," She got up from the table, as she answered the phone.

Quinn and Jennifer were startled by Rachel's loud cry. Both blondes jumped up from the table.

"Rachel, what?"

"Mama, what is it?"

Rachel turned towards here wife sobbing. She silently handed her the phone. Quinn felt her heart beating out of her chest.

"Shelby?" she said hesitantly.

"I'm sorry, Quinn. I should have called our phone. I wasn't thinking properly. Jessica called Beth a little bit ago. She's stranded at some bus stop a few hours out of the city. Beth is going to pick her up, and bring her to my house. She said she was fine, but very upset."

"Oh thank God," she cupped the phone and turned to Jennifer, "she called Beth, she's fine."

Jennifer sighed, and sank back into her chair.

"She thinks you and Rachel hate her," Shelby said softly, "what happened?"

"That's crazy; of course we don't hate her. She snuck out on Brittany, and got caught by Santana. I was upset and angry, too angry to punish her. I sent her to bed to think. I went in to check on her, and she was gone."

Shelby sighed, "Teenagers! Who knows what goes on in their head? I'm not sure I knew even when I was a teen."

"Thank you, Shelby. Thank you for calling us right away. I'm going to call the airline, see if we can get on standby and fly out right away. We'll be there as soon as we can get there."

"Alright, Quinn. Tell Rachel I'm sorry for upsetting her further, and give her a kiss for me. I'll see you soon."

The two women hung up.

Quinn took Rachel in her arms, "It's going to be alright, babe. Beth went to pick her up. They are going back to Shelby's. You'll have her in your arms soon, I promise. I'm going to get online, and try to get a flight out tonight," she turned to her oldest daughter and whispered, "take care of mama for me. Can you text your Aunts, and let them know Jess is safe?"

Jennifer nodded quickly, "I will."

Quinn kissed her on the head, "thank you sweetheart. Take care of mama until I get back."

Jennifer got up and hugged her mama tightly, "Let's go sit in the living room, mama. I'll clean up the kitchen when mom gets off the computer."

Quinn watched them go. She was a therapist, but she had no idea how to handle this situation with her own 15 year old daughter. She was going to get answers though. She was going to get them today if possible.

_Q+R_

_New York trip coming up! Please review._


	8. Chapter 8

A few warnings: this story deals with alcohol, drugs, cutting, promiscuity, and spanking of a minor.

In answer to a question I got: Jennifer Fabray is 17 years old, and Jessica Fabray is 15 years old.

Quinn/Rachel/Glee are not mine, but Jennifer and Jessica are. :D

_Q+R_

Beth kept looking sideways at Jess on the drive back to Shelby's house. The typically tough teenager was an emotional wreck. She was crying softly, and huddled up against the passenger side door, staring out the window. Jess could feel Beth's eyes on her, but she still couldn't open up. She was a total mess, a complete fuck-up. She didn't want Beth to know that about her. It was too difficult knowing her parents knew, her sister knew, her Aunt San and Britt knew. Now her Nana and Beth were going to finally see the real Jess, the selfish, self-centered girl who messed everything up. Soon they would abandon her as well. She heard Domenic's words echoing in her head….

"_**You're just too much fucking trouble."**_

"_**You're a fucking selfish bitch."**_

"_**You don't have any friends, Fabray." **_

"_**Believe me when I say no one is going to miss you when you're gone."**_

Jess sobbed softly, even her mother didn't want to deal with her anymore.

Beth heard the involuntary sob break free from Jess, and decided to pull into the next rest stop. It was time to try to calm her down, and get some intelligent information out of the girl.

Jess wiped tears from her eyes, and looked up in confusion as the car rolled into a parking space, "Why are we stopped?"

"I need coffee," Beth said casually, "need anything?"

"I've seen enough of the inside of fucking rest stops today to last me a lifetime."

Beth snorted out loud, "Fine, I'll be right back."

The teenager watched her walk quickly into the rest stop coffee shop. She had grown up calling her Aunt Beth, but when she was older and heard the real story, she just became Beth to both her and Jen. The disclosure of Beth's parentage had been handled so openly by both her moms' that she hadn't really found it weird or strange. It just was what it was. She didn't question it. Looking at Beth walk away from her, it suddenly occurred to her what a tangled family dynamic it really was. They genetically were sisters, just as she and Jen were sisters. Jess found herself hoping she hadn't hurt Beth's feeling with the casual sister reference.

She was startled from her inner monologue when the car door was yanked open.

Beth's warm hazel eyes, so reminiscent of her mom and Jen's eyes, washed over her in concern, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," she whispered softly, "I got you a hot chocolate."

Jess smiled as she took the proffered drink, "Thanks, Beth. I'm sorry I messed up your whole day. I'm sure you had other plans."

"Look at me, Jess," Beth said somberly, "I love you, and you were in trouble. There is nothing more important to me than you are. We are family, and always will be."

Jess's soft brown eyes slowly filled with tears, and it became painful to breathe or swallow with the huge lump in her throat, "That's only because you don't know the real me. You won't like me once you do."

"I seriously doubt that, cupcake. I've done some pretty shady crap myself. Does that mean you aren't going to love me anymore?" she asked the teenager seriously.

"What? No! I mean, you're Beth," she stuttered causing the older girl to smirk.

Beth leaned over and reached into the glove compartment. She pulled out a pack of cigarettes. Beth cracked a window, as she slowly exhaled the white smoke out into the chilled air, "I've pretty much quit. It's just something about driving in the car, and drinking coffee that calls for a smoke."

Jess stared wide eyed at Beth. She was shocked. She had heard both her moms' talking over the years about a few times Beth had been in trouble, but she still thought of her as being some perfect angel.

Beth offered her the pack, which Jess took gratefully, "If you tell either of your mothers' or Nana I offered you a smoke…" she let the threat hang as Jess smirked at her.

"I thought you were like some kind of saint or something," Jess laughed.

"Yeah, it's the looks," Beth said disdainfully, "It's ridiculous to judge people by how they look, but that's the world we live in. You should know. You've got the Fabray face too."

Jess thought quietly for a few minutes, and realized Beth was right, "I guess you're right. I never thought of it before. It just doesn't last long with me once I open my mouth."

Beth coughed out a sharp laugh that led to a choke. She quickly pinched off the end of the cigarette before tossing it out the window.

"That's littering."

"And there is the Rachel part of you," Beth smirked, "It beats the lectures I would get from my mother if she found out I was still smoking."

Jess laughed at the face Beth pulled at the thought of her mother's lectures. She had received a few from Nana herself, she could relate. The car got quiet as the laughter died slowly. Jess looked at Beth out of the corner of her eye, and nibbled on her lip. She so wanted to be free of all her secrets, her pain, her fear. Could she really trust Beth? She never told her secrets to anyone but Jennifer before. Even now, she had kept a few to herself, afraid of seeing shock, revulsion or worse, rejection from her family.

Beth Corcoran could feel her heart aching for the lost teen next to her. She could feel the kid struggling with herself, whether to talk or not. Maybe if she shared something huge with Jessica, it might help the kid trust her more. She cleared her throat, and started to speak, "I was just a little bit younger than you when I ran away," she started carefully. She kept her eyes focused straight ahead, staring out the windshield, "I had gotten in trouble at school, and had been punished. I thought it was wildly unfair of course, and my mother was just acting like a huge bitch. It suddenly occurred to me that she wasn't my mother, so how could she understand what I was going through?"

"What did you do to get in trouble?" Jess asked in awe.

"I was going through a phase," she rolled her hazel eyes, "I hacked off my hair, streaked it with purple dye, painted my fingernails black, wore mad amounts of thick black mascara, started smoking, and getting high. I hated everyone and everything. I made my mom's life a living hell, I can tell you that. I hurt her a lot. I really regret that part of it. I hated Quinn too. I hurt her as well. Anyway, I got caught smoking weed in the bathroom. Mrs. Livingston caught me, I mouthed off something fierce. I was so rude and disrespectful to her. She was the nicest teacher ever, and I just cut her to shreds with my mouth," Beth wiped a stray tear at the memory of the most difficult time in her life, "I caught a week's suspension."

"Wow, I bet Nana was super pissed. I mean getting high was bad enough, but being disrespectful to a teacher too!"

"Pissed doesn't even begin to cover it. She was furious. She was yelling, and then she just sent me to my room. She said she couldn't deal with me anymore. I was hurt. I thought it meant she didn't want me anymore. After all in my crazy teenage head, she wasn't my real mother. Quinn was my real mother, she would understand. So, I ran away to my real mother."

"How come I don't remember any of this?"

"I had just turned 14, and that means you would have been 4 or 5 years old, and Jen would have been 6 or 7. You guys were probably sound asleep when I got there," she shrugged.

"I bet I know what happened when you talked to mom! She did her shrink thing, didn't she?" Jess laughed.

Beth laughed with her, "Of course she did, but she was pretty amazing as well. It was really the first time we talked seriously about her being my biological mother. She helped me see that I didn't hate everyone and everything, I hated myself. When I looked at Quinn, I only saw this beautiful woman, who looked like me, gave me away, and then had two other daughters that she kept and raised. I thought maybe something was wrong with me. Clearly, she wanted you and Jen, but not me. She talked to me like an adult, and really helped me see what being pregnant at 15 was like for her. I had been so selfish, and self-centered, thinking everything was all about me. I had never put myself in her shoes to see how hard it would have been to be the head cheerleader, most popular girl, and then get pregnant like that. How she must have been treated by her classmates, her parents. How much she gave up giving birth to me. She loved me enough to carry me, and to find a real home for me. I guess I never realized how hard it must have been on her to hand me over to Shelby like she did. To watch me grow up, and never have a say in it. She told me she used to cry all the time about it. I realized that she hadn't gotten rid of me because there was something wrong with me. She gave me to Shelby as an act of love. She knew she couldn't provide for me properly, she was just a kid herself. She explained the pain Rachel went through when Shelby adopted me. How badly it hurt her. How hard they had to work to overcome all these feelings and be a real family again."

"That's pretty intense! I didn't know you felt that way about yourself. You always seem so confident, just like Jen, like mom."

"I can guarantee you; everyone struggles with their own self-image. Everyone on this planet wears a mask at some point in their life. We all spend time comparing our insides to everyone else's outsides. When you do that, you are always going to fall short," Beth said seriously.

"Wow that was deep. What are you, like the Dalai Lama now or something?" she smirked and the side of her mouth pulled up slightly.

Beth chuckled, "I have learned many things the hard way, young grasshopper. The older you get, the harder life can be. It just feels so intense for you right now; everything is so black and white when you're a teenager. Life just doesn't work that way."

"You're such a dork, I can't believe I never realized what a total dork you are," Jess smiled lovingly at the older blonde, "Do you mind if I think of you as my other older sister?" she asked shyly.

"Why would I? You are my younger sister, and I love you very much. I don't care what you want to think of me as; sister, aunt, cousin, love is love. I've always loved you and Jen very very much."

Beth leaned over and pulled Jess into a tight bear hug.

"What happened when you got home?"

"I got my ass handed to me. It was not the last spanking I ever got, but it was by far the worst. Mama told me I had to write a huge ass report about the effects of marijuana on teenage brains. For the entire week I was off, I had to clean the house from top to bottom, and then do it all over again. I had no phone, no electronics, no television, and was in bed by 9 pm every single night. I thought she was being incredibly unjust of course," she rolled her hazel eyes and laughed with Jessica, "but past all the punishment she loved me and forgave me for being so hurtful towards her."

"That sounds awful, but at least you knew she loved you and forgave you," Jess hung her head and started to cry again.

"You are going to find out how much your mothers' love you as well. From what mama said, they were worried sick when you ran away. Come on little sister, spill, and tell me what's really going on with you. I'm not going to judge you, I have done awful things and hurt people I loved. I'm not going to lecture you; you will be getting enough of that from your Nana and your moms'. I love you, and I want to help you," she reached over and took Jessica's hand in her own, "I can't stand to see you in pain, cupcake. Talk to me?"

Jess sniffled loudly, and shook her head, "You promise you'll still love me. No matter what I tell you?"

"I swear I will always love you, no matter what you have done, no matter what you tell me," She gently pulled the teens hand up to her lips, and kissed them gently, "We're really sisters now, and that trumps everything else, ok?"

Jessica nodded solemnly, and started to tell Beth everything that happened including the drinking, the drugs, Domenic, the sex, and the cutting. She told her how awful she had been to both her moms'. She turned beet red when she talked about being spanked for the first time. She cried in Beth's arms, when she explained how unloved she felt the night she ran away. How Quinn didn't even love her enough to punish her.

Beth held her and rocked her while she sobbed, "It wasn't because she didn't love you, Jessie. It was because she was too angry to punish you right then. One thing about our moms', they have tempers on them. That's what I thought the night I ran to Quinn, but she told me she would never discipline in anger. She told me that's why Shelby sent me to bed. She was too angry to deal with me. It sounds like you were pushing Quinn to punish you, and when she didn't you felt unloved."

Jess sat up and wiped her nose with her shirtsleeve, it made Beth see for the first time how young she really was. Jess told Beth what Domenic said to her before she left town.

"That little bastard, how dare he talk to my sister like that? I'm tempted to drive to Lima, just to kick his fucking loser ass for him. He's the piece of shit, Jessie, not you. Don't believe him," she was furious at this teenage boy she had never met.

"He was right. I don't have any friends in Lima. I really didn't have any in New York, just people I drank and got high with."

"Why? Jessie, talk to me. Why are you cutting yourself? Why are you always punishing yourself? What happened?"

"You'll hate me if I tell you," the teenager started to tear up again.

Beth cupped her face gently, "You've told me all this, and it hasn't changed how I feel about you. I'm worried about you more than I was, but I still love you just that same. I know it doesn't seem like it, but holding something in this hard is tearing you up inside. It will feel better once it comes out. I swear to you, Jessie. No matter what it is bothering you, I will stand right by your side and help you through it."

Jess started talking slowly, "I had a bunch of friends, the good kids, mom called them. Their parents were all wealthy or famous. We all went to a great school, had fancy clothes and stuff. I thought they were my friends," she looked up and Beth nodded encouragingly, "the more I hung out with them, I could see being good was all an act with them. They lied, stole, got high, it was all an act with them. One night, we were out late walking around the city; we had all told our parents we were at a sleepover. This guy Cameron, he was like the leader of the group, and I had a huge crush on him. We were all drinking and getting high. He said let's play a game. So him and his best friend, Dylan, they walk down this alley and up to this homeless guy lying there passed out. Cameron started kicking the guy, telling him to wake up. Dylan started kicking him too. I was looking around, and almost everyone was laughing. I thought I was going to puke. It was awful. This old homeless guy gets up on his feet and he's staggering, and we had formed a circle. Everyone was shoving him, screaming if he got too close to them. Some of the girls were poking him with pieces of wood. They were treating him like an animal. He had a bottle with a little bit left in it, and Cameron started teasing him with it. Shaking it in his face, asking him how badly he wanted it back. What would he do for another drink? Cameron told the guy he'd give him a brand new bottle for a blow job," Jess whispered, her face pale and her hands shaking as she remembered that night. She couldn't look at Beth.

"It's ok I'm right here, Jessie. What happened next?" Beth whispered compassionately.

"The drunk fell to his knees, and started fumbling with Cameron's pants. The boys all started yelling that he was a sick fag, and beat him up really bad. They just kept laughing, and hitting him. The guy was crying. I never did anything to stop them, Beth. I didn't even say anything. I just stood there and watched. I hated myself ever since that night. I quit hanging around the popular kids. I hated what they had done, but I wasn't any better than them. It's when I started hanging out with all the delinquents. I figured at least they were more honest about who they were. When we got back to Cameron's house, I called 911 and tried to get him help. I doubt the police did anything. He was just another homeless guy in a city full of them. I went back the next day with some blankets, food, and some cash but he was gone. So was all his stuff. I hope he moved on, and didn't die but I really don't know for sure," she hung her head as tears streamed down her face.

Beth was crying along with Jess, "Oh cupcake, how awful. First of all, I still love you so much. You did more for that drunk than anyone in his life probably did. You called 911, you tried to go back and find him. I'm not saying that staying silent was the right thing to do, but I know why you did it. Honey, those sick jerks might have turned on you if you said something or tried to stop them. Peer pressure is a hard thing, I'm sure you weren't the only one who felt sick about what happened. You walked away from them. You refused to hang out with them, and act like you were friends anymore. What they did was cruel and evil. You knew that. That makes you a good person. Maybe you can't right this wrong, but is hurting yourself and punishing yourself going to make it any better? You are a good person, Jessie. You can go to college, and get a career helping homeless people. You can do anything you want. I know you feel guilty but you have to stop hurting yourself. I mean it. You're a smart girl, find a way to make good happen from this bad experience."

"Do you really think I can make good come from it?" Jess pulled away from Beth's embrace, and looked up into her sincere face, "It's not too late?"

"Yes I do, Jess. It's not too late to make a wrong right. You can help others like this man. Talk to Quinn and Rachel, I swear to you they will understand. It will make you feel so much better. Together you can all find a way to deal with this, and you can find a way to make up for watching it happen that night. Did you push him or kick him, Jessie?"

She shook her head violently, "No, I swear I didn't. I just stood there and watched. That was bad enough," she threw herself into Beth's loving arms, and cried some more.

The cellphone ringing startled both blondes. Beth picked it up and made a face, "its mama. I missed my hourly check-in," she stuck her tongue out at Jessie and answered the phone.

"Hi, mama. Everything is fine, I'm sorry I forgot to phone in. Jess and I stopped to get coffee and wound up talking for a bit. We are only about an hour or hour and a half from home," Beth ran her eyes over Jess, "She's a little cold, hungry, and upset but none the worse for wear. I'll tell her. I love you too, mama. See you soon. I'll be careful, I promise. Bye."

She looked at Jess, "She sends her love and kisses. To her wittle baby gwanddawter!" Beth teased.

Jess shoved her, "Ass! I can't help it that I'm just adorable."

"Seriously, we have to get going. Quinn, Rachel, and Jen are flying in tomorrow morning. Are you ok?"

Jess blew her nose in the napkin Beth had handed her, "I actually feel really tired. I've never told anyone about what happened with the homeless guy. I've kept it inside for so long. Thank you for listening and not hating me."

"You need to tell the rest of the family. They will understand. It actually explains a lot. Listen to me; they all love you so much. We all do. I know it's hard, but you have to face up to what happened. Talk about it with the people who love you most in the world. Face up to your punishment for running away, and stop hurting yourself. You are not alone, Jess."

"Will you stay with me when I tell them?"

"I will stay right by your side, holding your hand, and supporting you in any way I can. I promise. I love you more than I can say. It will all be alright."

"Yeah, until mom gets her hands on me for sneaking out to that party, and running away from home. Then I'm dead," she grimaced just thinking about it.

Beth started to laugh, "Not dead, but I have a feeling your backside is going to wish you were dead. If Quinn spanks anything like your Nana, I feel sorry for you cupcake."

"Oh great, thanks Beth. That's very helpful," Jess said sarcastically.

"All part of the big sister service, Jessie. Teasing and demoralization comes free with the deluxe package," she broke out a huge loving smile.

"Ass!" Jess mumbled but her heart was filled with love and warmth, and for the first time since moving to Lima, Ohio; hope.

Beth backed out of the parking space, and they headed into New York City where Jessica Fabray was going to have to face her Nana and her parents. Her stomach twisted into nervous knots and a million butterflies fluttered around her chest, but she felt like she was headed home again.

_Q+R_

_The next chapter will be Jess with Shelby, and then Quinn, Rachel and Jennifer come to the city. Hope you enjoyed it, and I really hope you take a moment to comment. Thanks!_


	9. Chapter 9

A few warnings: this story deals with alcohol, drugs, cutting, promiscuity, and spanking of a minor.

In answer to a question I got: Jennifer Fabray is 17 years old, and Jessica Fabray is 15 years old.

Quinn/Rachel/Glee are not mine, but Jennifer and Jessica are. :D

_Q+R_

Beth pulled carefully into her mother's extra parking spot. She put the car into park, and turned the engine off. She sighed, and looked over at Jessie sound asleep in the passenger seat. Beth wished she could take all her youngest sister's pain away. She remembered all too well the painful awkward period she went through when she was the same age. Beth had felt alienated and tossed aside by Quinn, and that led to a rebellious streak with Shelby. She cringed recalling the endless hours she spent either grounded or going to bed with a sore ass. It would have helped to know her teenage defiance was normal and a simple rite of passage. Beth knew that she wouldn't have listened to anyone, just like Jessie wouldn't. It seemed Fabray's had to learn everything the hard way.

Jessie looked so young when she was sleeping. All her hard edges and walls were down. That and her lack of dark clothes and makeup, and she looked like an innocent young girl. She was beautiful as well. It appeared that Quinn Fabray had some intense DNA.

Beth was moved to tears at how young and innocent Jessie looked. She vowed to do everything in her power to protect her younger half-sisters. Gently, she reached over and shook the slim shoulder, "Hey, Sleeping Beauty. Time to get up, we are at Nana's house," she quickly wiped her tears before they would be seen by her youngest sister.

Jessie kept her eyes closed, and moaned, "Oh great. She's going to be so mad at me."

"Well, you scared her half to death, Cupcake. She's not thrilled that you ran away to New York, but prepared to be lectured in a protective death grip. She loves you guys so much. Come on, Fabray's aren't cowards, let's go face the music."

Beth grinned at the incoherent mumbling coming from Jessie. She shook her head, and rolled her eyes. She found it hard to believe she was this obnoxious at fifteen, but she knew that she was. She grabbed Jessie's bag, and led the way into the apartment building.

Jessica skulked along behind Beth into the building, and towards the elevator. She was dragging her feet. Her grandmother Shelby was a force to be reckoned with. The woman was tall, domineering, passionate, loud, and inspired obedience. Jessie was always impressed that Beth spent so much time disobeying her mother. To her that was just too bad-ass. Her mother, Rachel had never believed in spankings so when she stayed with her Nana she would be grounded, or sent to bed early, or other creative punishments. Now that spankings were part of the punishment repertoire in her house, all bets were off with Nana Shelby. She was a bit nervous.

Beth held the elevator door, chuckling to herself, "Dead girl walking," she called out to the lobby. She laughed when Jessie scowled at her, turned bright red, and rushed into the elevator.

"Ass!" she hissed at Beth. She was still slightly irritated when she noticed the elevator was playing Free Bird by Lynrd Skynrd. Beth was humming along with the song. Jessica met her look and they both started to laugh. They broke out in song singing the rock song that sounded ridiculous as elevator music. Jessica thought to herself what a weird family she had, but it made her feel better.

The door finally opened on Shelby's penthouse suite. She was standing there with her hands on her hips looking positively fearsome, "Jessica Judith Fabray! What on Earth were you thinking?"

Beth bit her lip, as Jessica hung her head looking all the world like a naughty five year old. Shelby Corcoran had that effect on people. She grabbed her sister gently by the upper arm, and guided her out of the elevator.

Jessica looked up from the floor into the eyes of her angry grandmother, and broke down in tears. It had been a very stressful few days. Shelby sighed, and pulled the teenager into her arms. She held her, rocking back and forth letting her get all the emotions out. The time for scolding and punishment would come later, first was making sure her baby's baby was alright.

Shelby led Jessica to the kitchen. She sat Jessica down on a chair at the breakfast island, and got a paper towel wet with warm water. She took the girl's chin in her firm hand, and cleaned her face of all the tears, "Are you hungry, baby?" she asked gently.

Beth had walked in behind the two, and smiled knowingly at her mother. Her mama was a tough woman, and always would be, but she was fiercely loving and protective of her family. Jessica was in good hands. She answered her mama in a teasing voice, "Actually I'm starving, mama. Thanks for asking."

Jessica snorted slightly at the look on her Nana's face, "I was talking to my other baby at the moment, but since you did such a good deed today saving Jess, I suppose I can feed you too," she winked at Jess.

Beth went over and gave her mama a quick kiss on the cheek, before heading to the sink to wash her hands. Shelby narrowed her eyes, and turned to Beth, "Have you been smoking again?" she said sternly. She stalked over to her daughter, and pulled her by her shirt front towards her sniffing at her clothes.

"Mama, I'm a grown woman," Beth started.

"I don't care how old you are. Smoking is a filthy, disgusting, dangerous habit. Hand them over," she stuck her hand out, "Now!"

Beth stood there staring at her mother defiantly, "You're crazy, you know that? I don't have any cigarettes on me! I was at a rest stop for truck drivers! Jeez!" she stomped towards the other room; "If my odor is so offensive to you, I'll take a shower!" she made it out of her mother's sight, and stopped to glance at Jessica warningly. Jess nodded. She wouldn't be informing on her oldest sister to her Nana.

Shelby turned dangerously towards Jessica, "Were you smoking with Beth?"

Jessica swallowed and lied through her teeth, "It's like Beth said. The rest stop was smoky. I never saw Beth smoking."

Shelby sighed, "I'll paddle both your bottoms I catch either of you smoking. You understand me?"

"Yes, Nana," Jessica said dutifully.

"You better go take a shower in my bathroom. You reek of cigarette smoke. I'll make breakfast while the two of you get cleaned up. Then we can talk," she said ominously.

"Thanks, Nana. I actually do feel disgustingly dirty. Do you have a spare toothbrush?"

"In the cupboard," Shelby explained, "Jessica?" she walked over to her youngest grandchild. She took her by the shoulders and turned her sideways. She bent her forward, and gave her four stunning spanks that rocked Jessica forward yelping, "If you ever scare us like that again, I guarantee I will personally put you over my knee and tan your backside. Is that clear?"

Jessica rubbed her stinging butt, and sniffled, "Yes, Nana I understand. I'm so sorry I scared everyone."

Shelby pulled her into another loving embrace, "I know, baby. We'll talk later. Shower first, then food, then a nice nap."

Jessica scampered off to the shower. She tried to understand how her mama and her Nana shared DNA. Her mama was not fierce at all. She got into the shower, and hissed when the hot water hit her ass. She reached back with both hands and rubbed gently. Jess hoped that was the end of the punishment from her Nana. The woman was no slouch when it came to spanking. Beth was crazy arguing and lying to her.

Q+R

Shelby had called Rachel when the girls hit the showers. She had spoken to both Rachel and Quinn. She knew Quinn was going to tear up Jessie's backside for running away. Even Rachel seemed a little bit angry, which was very different from how emotional she was a few days ago. Shelby had assured them that Jess was safe and sound with her until they arrived in New York. Quinn's tone was clipped, and low. It was clear she was not happy with her youngest.

Quinn asked about Beth, and Shelby assured her she would be present to see them. Shelby enquired about Jennifer; she missed seeing her granddaughters daily since they moved back to Lima, Ohio. It was a tense conversation with angry undercurrents. Shelby understood. It had been hell when Beth ran away to Quinn. Knowing your child was running around by herself in a city full of crazies and strangers was a terrifying experience. She understood exactly what Rachel and Quinn were feeling. She was glad those days were over. Being Nana was so much easier. She wanted to spoil both of them, but her old stern nature was hard to put aside. It was a relief not to be responsible for their punishments, but she couldn't help giving Jess a few hard spanks for scaring the hell out of her.

Quinn and Rachel hung up after giving Shelby their flight information. They would be arriving around noon in New York City. They were both anxious to see their youngest daughter. Rachel didn't know if she wanted to hug her or strangle her daughter first, and Quinn agreed.

Before they hung up, Shelby assured them she would have Jessica call them later. She knew both Rachel and Quinn were terrified by the changes they had seen in their teenage daughter. Shelby sighed and put the water on to boil for a nice cup of herbal tea. Then she started cooking bacon, eggs, hash browns, and toast. She knew it was both Jessie and Beth's favorite breakfast, Quinn's as well for that matter. Genetics was an interesting thing.

The three women sat around the table eating and talking. Beth smiled knowingly when she noticed Jess shifting on the hard wood chair uncomfortably. It was a relaxed meal, and Shelby didn't ask Jessica any more questions. She was Nana, not mama. She made her displeasure known with the four swats, now it was time to be loving and supportive. Jess looked terrible. It worried Shelby.

After the meal, she made Beth and Jessie clean the kitchen. It was a punishment and both girls knew it. Beth knew her mother hadn't believed her excuse for smelling like smoke, and Jess knew it was because her Nana knew she lied about Beth's smoking. The punishment bonded them even closer. When they were finished, Beth hugged and kissed Jessie and told her she had to go back to the dorm. She assured her she would be back tomorrow morning to help Jess face Quinn and Rachel. Beth knew the story about the homeless man would be hard to relate to her family, and Beth was going to be there holding her hand the whole time.

Shelby kissed her daughter goodbye and cupped her face, "I love you Bethie," she said tenderly, "please quit smoking. I don't want to bury my baby girl."

"I love you too, Mama," she hugged Shelby tightly; "I'll try to quit. I'm sorry I lied."

Shelby reached back and patted Beth's backside menacingly, "Do you need some help quitting?"

Beth pulled away quickly, "No ma'am. I got it covered."

Tears filled Shelby's eyes as she watched her youngest child get on the elevator and disappear. She was not an overly sentimental woman, but time was flying by so fast. It was just yesterday that Beth was a defiant fifteen years old, and now she was a grown woman. Shelby was shocked when she felt Jessica come up and hug her from behind. The girl was even less demonstrative than Quinn Fabray was.

"Don't cry, Nana. I'm sorry if I worried you," Jess said softly.

She patted the pale arms around her waist, "Thank you, baby. I was very worried. So are both your moms'. You need to call them and talk to them. How about you take my phone, and go into my room for privacy. When you get done talking to them, you and I will curl up on the couch and watch movies all day."

"Can we eat junk food too?" Jessica teased. She knew her Nana and her Mama both abhorred junk food.

"No we cannot. I'm willing to do popcorn, and some soda. I have a bit of chocolate hidden away but other than that I am not feeding my family crap!"

Jessica laughed out loud, and hugged her Nana tighter, "I love you so much, Nana. I miss you. You need to come to Ohio more often."

Shelby turned in the girl's arms, "And you need to come to New York more often," she pulled Jessie close, "but not by bus alone, and certainly not by running away," she reached down and patted the girl sweetly on her backside and laughed when Jessica tensed.

"I'm not going to spank you anymore today. I'll leave that to your mother tomorrow. You are in big trouble you know?"

"I know I am. I have so much to tell them. Will you and Beth stay with me when I tell them what happened?"

Shelby bit her lip. Her natural curiosity wanted to find out right now what was going on but she wouldn't push the teenager, "Of course I will, baby girl. As long as it's ok with both your moms', ok?"

"Thanks, Nana. Let's go get our cuddles on as Aunt Santana says."

"I can't believe that woman is one of your role models," Shelby grumbled.

Jessica laughed as she led her Nana to the couch, "You two are just too much alike."

They spent the evening cuddled on the couch under a warm, fluffy blanket watching movies and talking softly. Jessica felt loved and cherished. She hadn't realized how much her Nana reminded her of her Mama. She cried at how mean she had been to her Mama lately. She needed to fix that.

She woke up in the guest bedroom at 7 am the next morning with no idea how she had even gotten to bed. Her Nana must have carried her. She could smell the bacon frying, and the coffee and her stomach grumbled. She had fallen asleep before eating any dinner last night. She looked over and saw a portrait of her family hanging on the wall. It was from when she was about five years old. Her moms' looked so much younger. Suddenly her stomach dropped when she realized she was going to have to face both her mom's and their punishment in a few hours.

Reluctantly getting out of bed, she took a quick shower knowing she wouldn't want one after her mother had her way.

Q + R

Ok, Quinn, Rachel and Jen will be in New York soon. Jess has lots of explaining to do… thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed. If the spirit moves you please leave a review.


	10. Chapter 10

A few warnings: this story deals with alcohol, drugs, cutting, promiscuity, and spanking of a minor.  
In answer to a question I got: Jennifer Fabray is 17 years old, and Jessica Fabray is 15 years old.  
Quinn/Rachel/Glee are not mine, but Jennifer and Jessica are. :D

Chapter 10

Jessie sat on the couch with the TV playing, it had been droning on for at least two hours and she hadn't paid attention to it at all. It was just comforting back noise. She was so nervous about facing her moms and Jen. She had really fucked up. Taking stock of her life since they moved to Lima; she had alienated her mom, sent her mama into a fearful depression, pushed Jennifer away, screwed up everything at school, lost her virginity to the biggest creep on the planet, had gotten pretty heavily involved in drinking and drugs, started cutting, infuriated her Aunt Santana, upset her sweet and gentle Aunt Brittany, ran away from home, worried Beth and her Nana, but probably worst of all she singlehandedly ruined her entire life and her future.

Jess was so engrossed in her guilt and self-pity she didn't hear her Nana come up behind her. Shelby stood behind her youngest grandchild and watched her struggling with her plight. She could see Jess struggling with guilt and remorse, and knew she was a pretty worried about facing Rachel and Quinn, and the punishment she was facing. Shelby went over to her roll top desk and grabbed a pencil and a pad of paper, and went back to her oblivious granddaughter. She leaned over the couch and wrapped her arms around Jessica, "Good morning, I love you sweetheart."

"I don't know why? I'm a total fuck up," she muttered self-indulgently.

Coach Corcoran and no-nonsense grandmother came to the forefront, "There are many things I love about you my darling, unfortunately self-pity is not one of them, nor is this language you feel free to use so disrespectfully in front of me," she stood up and put her hands on her hips looking stern and scary, "I know you have a lot to deal with today, but if you use that language with me again I will wash your mouth out with soap."

"I'm sorry, Nana. I love you too."

"Much better, Jessica, thank you," she brandished the note pad and pencil and handed it to her granddaughter, "take my advice, baby. Write down what you want to say today. It will help when you have to talk to your moms' later today, and it will help clear your head. I could hear you thinking all the way upstairs," she chuckled as she walked into the kitchen.

Jess followed her Nana into the kitchen, "Will Beth be here soon?" She whined petulantly as she plopped down on a stool at the kitchen island.

Shelby was losing patience with her grandaughter's bratty behavior this morning, "Beth promised she'd be here by the time Quinn and Rachel arrived. She'll be here. Can I make you some breakfast sweetie? You should eat something; fruit and toast?"

"I can't eat anything. I'll just puke. I'd like a Coke," she scoffed rudely.

"You need to watch your attitude with me, young lady. I know you're nervous but it doesn't justify your behavior. I won't hesitate to turn you over my knee this morning. I'd think considering your upcoming reunion with your parents later today you might be interested in making things easier on your backside, not more difficult," Shelby said sternly, "Coke is not a breakfast option, and you know that. I certainly can't imagine Rachel even allowing Coca Cola in her home. I'll make you some toast," Shelby said with finality.

Despite the warning, and her Nana's reputation for _always_ doing what she said, Jess just couldn't keep her mouth shut, "Yeah like your fucking coffee loaded with cream and sugar is so much better than my coke," she said lowly under her breath. She thought she said it too softly for anyone to hear, she underestimated her Nana.

Shelby sighed angrily; she wished these Fabray girls would stop provoking her. It must be something in their DNA. God knows not one of them ever did anything the easy way. It had all started with Quinn Fabray back in High School. Her pink hair, and foul attitude, her misplaced anger and rage; Shelby knew she should have turned the girl over her knee back then instead of leaving Lima. She had grown to love her daughter-in-law, there was no denying she made Rachel ecstatically happy, but Shelby would not make the same mistakes with her granddaughter.

She calmly walked over to Jess, and pulled her up from the stool. If she hadn't been so furious with the girl, she would have found the shock and surprise in her big round eyes comical. Shelby walked over to the counter, pulled open a drawer and took out a wooden spoon. Jess suddenly realized the trouble she was in.

"Nana, I'm sorry, please don't. I didn't sleep well last night, and I was just nervous about later today," she scrambled to get out of trouble. Seeing the steely look in her Nana's green eyes, she knew there was little chance of escaping that awful looking spoon. Jess nearly moaned aloud in frustration, damn her stupid mouth.

As if she had read her mind, Shelby chuckled dangerously, "You brought this on yourself, little girl. Don't worry; as soon as this part of your punishment is over, we still have your cursing to deal with."

This time Jessica Fabray did moan out loud. She was such an idiot.

With one graceful practiced move, Shelby pulled out a kitchen chair, sat down and pulled a wiggling Jess over her knees. She applied a quick stinging slap to the back of her bare thighs, "Quit wiggling around, or this will be much worse than it needs to be."

Jessica stilled all her frantic, evasive maneuvers. She was doomed, and there was no way she was getting out of this spanking. Provoking her Nana was like poking an angry bear with a stick. She would always lose, and it would always be painful. She resigned herself to her punishment, and resolved to get it over as quickly and painlessly as humanly possible. She was just thankful Beth wasn't present to witness her stupidity.

"That's better," Shelby stated firmly, "I don't understand you stubborn Fabray women, always making things so hard on yourselves," with that, she set the spoon on the table, and raised her left hand, and brought it down hard on the girl's short clad backside. Shelby knew Jess was already in hot water with Quinn and Rachel, but she just couldn't let the attitude and disrespect slide. She brought her left hand down fast and hard and quickly covered every inch of Jessica's backside.

Jessica squeaked at the first blow. She had received an occasional swat from her Nana but had never received a real spanking. The woman was no slouch in the spanking department, and Jess found herself commiserating with Beth. By the end of a minute of a good solid spanking, Jess found her eyes filling with tears, and little squeaks and squeals escaping.

"Ow, Nana, please," the barrage continued, "Owie, owie, Nana I'm so sorry, please that hurts," Jessica had stopped worrying about embarrassing herself in front of her Nana. She had unbelievable remained in position, and stopped wiggling but tears of pain of humiliation were flowing. Her backside was on fire, and every swat reignited the flames.

Shelby chuckled ruefully, "Yes, my darling, I know. Spankings are supposed to hurt. That way you think twice before repeating your rude and reprehensible behavior," she stopped spanking and Jessica sighed in relief. Then she saw Shelby reach over and pick up the wooden spoon, and she sobbed out loud.

"Ohhhh no please don't use the spoon. I've learned my lesson, I swear," she wiggled and sobbed. She didn't care if she was acting like a five year old. She didn't want to feel the sting of that spoon. Shelby hooked her fingers in her shorts, and in one swift move brought down the shorts and her panties, exposing her bright pink backside. Jessica flung her hand back and covered her backside, "Nooooo please Nana, not bare. Anything but that, I'm so sorry, I swear I'll never talk to you like that again," she sobbed, begged and pleaded. Her Nana's hand hurt like hell, she wanted nothing to do with that wicked looking spoon.

"Oh I know you'll never speak to me like that again. I'm absolutely sure of it, but you need to move your hand. I don't want to hurt you."

Jessica snorted out a bitter laugh at the irony of that statement, but refused to move her hand. She just kept begging. Shelby grabbed her arm and gently held it tightly as she cracked the spoon down fast and hard. Jessica wailed it hurt worse than she had thought it would. The older woman shook her head at the girl's dramatics; she was obviously Rachel's daughter as well. Shelby quickly applied the spoon to the middle of her butt, then to the right side, then to the left, and back to the middle. Jesse twisted and turned and cried hard, but Shelby just tightened her grip and continued. She raised her leg up, making Jessica's glowing red butt a better target and focused on the girl's sweet spots, that tender area where ass meets thigh.

The blonde teen screamed at the new assault on her backside, and kicked for all she was worth but Shelby was much stronger than she looked. Suddenly Jessica didn't have the energy to fight anymore. She was worn out. She quit kicking and squirming lying still over her grandmother's lap, resolved to her fate. As soon as Shelby saw the defiance leave Jessica, the spanking stopped. Shelby murmured loving maternal noises of compassion and comfort as she rubbed circles on the girls back. Her bottom looked too painful to touch, it was a glowing cherry red, and radiated heat. Shelby felt badly for Jess, she knew Quinn's punishment over top of hers was going to be exceedingly painful, but the bratty teen had no one to blame but herself. She had been warned, more than once.

When Jessica's sobs quieted down, Shelby helped her stand up. Jessica had kicked off her shorts and panties during the spanking, so Shelby left her bare bottomed as she walked her over to the sink. The teen suddenly realized what was about to happen, and she tried to twist out of her Nana's grip. A sharp swat to her backside, and Jess sobbed again. She put her hands on the steel sink to brace herself, and rocked up on her toes. That swat had really hurt. The burning and the aching pain in her backside was back full strength. Jess realized her Nana was not playing around.

"I'll never ever curse in front of you again," she sobbed, "please, Nana don't wash my mouth out with soap. I'm sorrier than you know. Let me write lines until my moms' get here, but please not the soap."

Shelby felt her eyes fill with tears. She wasn't heartless, regardless of what her former students and acquaintances believed. She loved both her daughters with all her heart, and doted on her grandchildren. She absolutely hated being the reason that Jessica was crying, just as she had always hated sending Beth to bed with a red sore bottom. Some people just didn't learn any other way, and she knew it would be unconscionable to not discipline her daughter or granddaughter when they needed it. It was always done out of love. She stood Jessica up next to the sink, "I'm sorry little girl, but you were warned. I'm afraid you made your own choices this morning. Now stand here until I get back, and no rubbing. I want you to feel that sting, and think of some of the better choices you could have made this morning."

Jess stood with her hands folded behind her back. She was weeping sad tears, and embarrassingly enough her nose was also running. She was an absolute mess.

Shelby walked into the downstairs bathroom, and opened the door to the cupboard. She looked on the shelves until she found what she wanted. It was a fresh bar of Ivory soap. She walked back into the kitchen, unwrapping the soap as she went. Shelby ran the water in the sink, and held the soap under the warm stream until it was nice and wet and just starting to get a little soft. She cringed at the thought of putting that in Jessica's mouth. It was disgusting.

"Open your mouth for me, young lady," Shelby said softly.

Jessica looked from the bar of soap in her Nana's hand to her eyes, and then back to the soap, and shook her head no.

Shelby nearly laughed out loud. What a stubborn naughty little brat Jessica could be. After that spanking, which Shelby knew stung like hell, she still had the gall to tell her no. Quickly tiring of the teen's antics, Shelby reached over and pinched Jessica's nose shut forcing her to open her mouth to breathe. Jessica instinctively opened her mouth, and Shelby slid the soap into her mouth, "Five minutes for cursing, and it should be five minutes for each time you swore today but I'm having mercy on you so don't make me regret it."

Shelby grabbed the egg time and set it for five minutes. She sat in the kitchen chair and waited for the five minutes to be over. The older woman tried hard to ignore the steady stream of tears and snot running down Jessica's face. She looked all the world like a very chastened five year old. It was the most pitiful thing Shelby had seen in a long time. It was absolutely heartbreaking. She waited patiently for the timer to ding, releasing Jess from her sentence. She took the soap in her hand, "Open up honey," she said kindly. For the first time today, Jessica quickly complied. Shelby pulled the bar of soap out of Jessica's mouth and threw it in the garbage can, "good girl," she said gently.

Shelby grabbed a cup out of the cupboard, and ran the water in the sink. She filled the cup, "Go ahead and rinse and spit, baby," She got a paper towel, and wet it with warm water. She waited until the teen had tried unsuccessfully to get the awful taste off her tongue and out of her mouth. Shelby knew from experience as a former smart mouth teenager, it would take some time to get rid of the taste.

She gently took Jessica's chin in her hand, and began to gently clean her face with the warm, soft paper towel, "There there, baby it's time to quit crying. You need to stand in the corner for fifteen minutes than we can start this day all over again with a fresh start."

Jessica hated standing in the corner. It was so embarrassing, and made her feel like a small child, but she was worn out, and just wanted the hugs and comfort she knew would come after the corner time. Her mama was not as stern as Shelby, but she could see they both shared a loving loyal streak, and Jess knew her Nana would hold her and comfort her just as her mama always did. For once she was not going to fight the comfort like she always did with her mama. She sighed; it was another thing she needed to apologize for. It had always brought a rush of pain and rejection to her mama's soft sweet eyes when Jess pushed her away. She didn't know how to explain to her mama that she never felt like she deserved forgiveness. Maybe after she explained all these things to both her moms' she would be forgiven and she could make things right again.

She let Shelby clean her face, and gently lead her to a free corner in the living room, "Nana?" she enquired softly.

"What is it, baby?"

"May I please put my shorts back on?" she sounded so young and bereft that Shelby choked up.

"Of course, baby. I'll go grab them," she returned moments later with the panties and shorts, "Just the shorts?"

Jessica nodded her head, "Yes, please. I don't think I could stand the panties against my butt right now."

Shelby looked at the red, swollen, sore looking skin of her backside and saw the girl's point, "Let me help you," she held the workout shorts out for Jessica to step into, "Now here are the corner rules; no rubbing, hands folded behind your back, no fidgeting or moving around, and no leaving the corner until I give you permission. Do you understand me, Jessica?"

"Yes, Nana I understand," Jessica folded her hand behind her back, and stood stock still with her nose in the corner. She shut her eyes, and prayed Beth would stay away fifteen minutes longer. She replayed the events of the morning, and scolded herself for the really stupid mistakes she had made, even after she had been warned. Usually she stood in the corner of her mother's study back in Lima and thought of all the way she had been cruelly and unjustly punished. This was a new experience for her. She hoped that after today, a lot of things would be different in her life.

Shelby helped Jess out of the corner when the time was up, and led her to her bedroom. Her Nana's bedroom was a room that Jessica and Jennifer loved dearly. It was warmly decorated, and it smelled of their Nana's perfume. It had family pictures everywhere, and she had the softest bed. Lying in the bed with her Nana holding her and singing to her were some of Jessica's earliest memories from childhood. It was one of the big things she missed once they moved back to Lima.

She crawled up on her Nana's bed, and curled into Shelby's chest. She let all the weight rest on her hip and stomach and she placed her head on her Nana's strong shoulder. Shelby held her tightly and sang to her so lovingly that Jessica started to cry again.

"Oh darling no more tears. You are forgiven, and I love you dearly. I'm so proud of you, and I can see the strong lovely woman you will be one day," she smiled as Jess whimpered and held onto her grandmother tighter, "One day you will be holding your own daughter or granddaughter after a punishment and you will see how far you've come."

"I'm never going to spank my kids, it sucks," she said childishly and it took all of Shelby's willpower not to laugh. She knew Jess was serious, she had thought the same thing every time her mother had spanked her.

Her last spanking had come at the hands of her mother when she was twenty years old, and her mother had found out about Rachel's birth and adoption. She wasn't as upset about the surrogacy as she was about the lying Shelby had done to her family for an entire year. Her mother was also very upset at the way Shelby was recklessly punishing herself by working too hard, and not taking care of herself physically. A trip over Sarah Corcoran's lap was all it took to put Shelby back on track. It was the last spanking she had received, and she cried afterwards and swore she would never spank her children if she was lucky enough to have another after Rachel. She smiled to herself, maybe it wasn't all the Fabray part of their heritage that made them so willful.

She rocked and sang until Jessica's breathing evened out, and she was softly snoring, her sinuses swollen from all her crying. It was adorable and endearing, and Shelby felt her heart swell with love for this child in her arms.

Shelby moved Jessica off her chest and onto her stomach on the bed. She knew the child needed a nap after all the emotional and physical exertion of the spanking she had received. She would make her a nice brunch for when she woke up. Jessica would need it; she still had to face her mothers' soon.

Q+R

Author's Note: Ok so this chapter was supposed to be Quinn, Rachel, Jen and Beth but Shelby demanded equal time and frankly the woman scares the crap out of me! I definitely hate wooden spoons.

I hope you liked it, I just couldn't see Jessica giving up easily and I knew her brat was dying to escape. There was no way Shelby was going to stand for any of that nonsense.

The family reunion is definitely the next chapter and I will load it in a few days as a way of saying sorry for the long wait between updates. I had an exciting internship opportunity I couldn't pass up, but I'm back.

Jennifer has a few secrets of her own, and is going to be getting some screen time of her own. The golden girl is going to find herself in some hot water and over Quinn's knee herself when they get back to Lima. These girls just never learn.

I haven't forgotten the D/D part of the story either, and Rachel has an opportunity coming up she doesn't want to tell Quinn about, and finds herself caught in a few lies that she has told her wife. Needless to say, Quinn is not amused. This is not the first time Rachel has lied to her and they have talked about this all before. There might be a belt or cane involved. Ok, no more spoilers for you guys. You'll just have to read for yourself to find out what Rachel and Jennifer are up to.

If you liked the chapter I would appreciate hearing from you! Thank you for taking the time to read my little story.


	11. Chapter 11

A few warnings: this story deals with alcohol, drugs, cutting, promiscuity, and spanking of a minor.  
In answer to a question I got: Jennifer Fabray is 17 years old, and Jessica Fabray is 15 years old.  
Quinn/Rachel/Shelby/Beth & Glee are not mine, but Jennifer and Jessica are.

_**Q+R**_

I want to thank all you girls and guys who reviewed the last chapter! I was totally blown away by the supportive comments and alerts. I wanted to take a sec to answer some of the anon / guest comments. If this bores you skip on ahead to Chapter 11. I won't mind, I promise.

_**Q+R**_

Max: Thanx for the review and I am so happy you enjoyed it. Yeah don't piss off Shelby! Jess has only herself and her big mouth to blame but I love her feistiness. Jen and Rachel are both going to have their own story arcs coming up soon. Hope you like it.

Guest: I don't think Quinn, Rachel, Jen or Beth will be surprised to find Jess already has a bright red bottom. Pretty sure they have come to expect it from her and her Fabray attitude and Berry lack of filter. Thanx for the review.

Guest: I am so happy that you think it was the best chapter yet. I didn't plan on Shelby delivering more than a few swats but I just couldn't see Jess not being a big pain in the ass while waiting for her parents. We all know Quinn gets snarky when she is upset or nervous. I could see her daughter being the exact same way. I love Shelby too! Would have loved to see more of her in the actual show. I already have Beth and Jen getting into some trouble together but I love your idea of Rachel and Quinn leaving the girls with Shelby and them all getting into trouble. I'll see if I can add that to the story. Thanx for the great idea.

Guest: Thanx for the great idea. Shelby is going to remain a big part of the story and I love love love the idea of her just getting frustrated and swatting Rachel. (We all know she can be such a brat sometimes.) I'll see how I can work in in.

OMG! Angie! I love Shelby too. She gives me the shivers when I think of her being all strict. She is going to be big part of the story. I have devious plans for her to be the moral compass of this family. Hope you like where I take the story.

Shayla: Thanx for the review, so glad you loved Shelby's chapter. I have plans for Mama and Nana Shelby coming up soon.

RiBear: Thanx for your comments, I am so glad you liked the Shelby chapter. Not sure about them moving to Lima but I have been thinking of moving the family back to NYC again.

Guest: I agree, Shelby is a natural disciplinarian. I'm not sure what you meant about Santana? You want her to discipline more or be disciplined? LOL both sound good to me. Oh, write me a story like that please?

FaberryGem: I loved all the reviews I got for this chapter, but may I say that yours made my day? There are some incredible Glee domestic discipline writers out there who write amazing stories. I am so stoked that you have included me in some amazing company. I like spanking stories but you have to have some plot or it just becomes repetitive. Your review has me grinning from ear to ear. I might have to go get into some trouble just to celebrate. ;-)

Guest: thanks for your review and the kind words.

I hope I didn't forget anyone; I tried to answer all the signed reviews personally. On to the next chapter, hope you like it.

_**Q+R**_

_**I'm not sure what happened to this chapter, I'm not usually so prolific, but this chapter did not want to end and I didn't want to break it into two chapters. I hope it being so long isn't a problem.**_

_**A great big thanks to btvscharmedgirl for her invaluable help with this chapter!**_

Chapter 11

Beth was sprawled out on the hood of her car, back against the windshield, long, boot-clad legs crossed at the ankle, smoking a cigarette and talking on her cell phone. She was talking to her "boyfriend" of the week, and he had been irritating her for the last fifteen minutes, "Jackson would just shut up for thirty seconds and listen to me? It's not a family reunion, birthday, holiday or anything like that. It would not be proper for you to be here right now," she took a long pull of the cigarette and let the nicotine calm her dawn, "I am not excluding you from family gatherings," she hissed. He was whining about being ignored and it was pissing her off. It was cold in the garage, but she wanted to deal with her suddenly clingy boyfriend now so she could have Jessica's back later. She didn't want him to just show up as a surprise.

Jackson was another biology major, and it started out with them having all the same classes, it progressed to studying together, and if evolved into a few clumsy dates. She wasn't all that interested in getting serious with anyone right now, but he was intelligent, athletic, and good looking. It didn't hurt that he was kind, generous, and smitten with her. Beth was more interested in word getting around that Beth Corcoran was off the market, and she wouldn't have to deal with being groped at every party she went to. It was nice having someone to pal around with that had the same interests she did, but this neediness of his was getting on her last nerve. Beth sighed, it happened every single time she slept with a guy. 'Wasn't it supposed to be the other way around' she mused to herself? Wasn't getting clingy after sex the woman's job? Ever since their first night together, Jackson was pushing to take their relationship to another level, and Beth was just not interested enough to deal with all the baggage that came with serious commitments.

She finally hung up with Jackson and was enjoying the peace before going upstairs to her mother's. It was going to be anything but peaceful when Quinn, Rachel, and Jennifer got to New York. Just as she leaned her head back and closed her eyes, someone grabbed her by the ear and dragged her off the hood of the car, "Jesus Fuck!" she screamed loudly, that shit hurt. She turned and faced her assailant, shocked to see it was her diminutive and extremely angry looking older sister, Rachel.

"I beg your pardon," Rachel hissed furiously.

"What the hell, Rachel? That hurt!" She rubbed her ear furiously. With a great deal of exasperation, she noticed her biological mother, Quinn leaning against their rental car with a smug smirk on her face, her sister Jen just looked embarrassed for Beth.

"What the hell indeed, Elizabeth Ann Corcoran? If I am not mistaken, you are a biology major who wants to become a doctor, and you are sitting out here smoking a cigarette? I know for a fact, Shelby would never allow you to smoke, and I also know that you are well aware of how dangerous smoking is for your health," Rachel was in a full-on rant.

"I'm quitting Rachel, I'm sorry, it's just something I do out of habit," the much taller woman tried to placate her brunette sister. It had to be Rachel's eerie resemblance to their mother that made her so nervous right now.

"Well, it's a filthy disgusting habit, and it causes a multitude of health issues and the evidence of the danger of second hand smoke has been very well documented. As is the evidence that women smokers suffer far more side effects than do men," the tiny diva went on to list side effects like she was the surgeon general, "So, all that being said, hand them over," Rachel held her gloved hand out, palm side up waiting expectantly for Beth to hand over her remaining pack.

"Rach, c'mon," Beth pleaded, "Quinn help me out here?"

Quinn snorted wryly, "Oh no, I agree with Rachel, smoking is bad for you. Besides Rachel is on the warpath at the moment, and I'm not brave enough to argue with her when she is all worked up like this."

Beth looked over at her seventeen year old sister who just shrugged, she agreed with her mothers'. She hated that Jessica smoked; she didn't want Beth to smoke either. Realizing she had lost this battle, Beth huffed loudly and slapped the pack into her sister's open and waiting palm, "Fine, I hope you're happy."

"Immensely!" Rachel finished smugly, "Now can we please go upstairs? I'm freezing, and I want to see my baby."

Jennifer and Rachel walked towards the elevator, as Quinn and Beth brought up the rear. Quinn hugged Beth quickly, and kissed her cold cheek, "It's good to see you, Bethie. You look really good. How's school going?"

"It's good to see you too, Quinn. You always look beautiful; I hope I get your genes and age as beautifully as you are. I'm doing really well, I have a lot to do before medical school," she reached over and unconsciously took Quinn's hand in her own. They had gotten much closer once Beth got over her teenage anger and resentments, she was grateful to Quinn for everything she had done for her in the past. She no longer harbored any anger towards her birth mother; instead she loved her dearly and felt blessed to have so many caring women in her life. It was comforting to hold her hand and feel the warmth it brought.

Quinn handed her oldest child a pack of mints, and winked at her, "Are you calling me old?" She pretended to be insulted.

"No, I believe I just called you beautiful," Beth popped a mint in her mouth, and smiled her thanks.

"Thank you for taking care of Jess, we were so scared when we didn't know where she was," Quinn stopped walking and held Beth's hand, "she really thinks Rachel, and I hate her?"

Beth nodded, "She has a lot to talk to you guys about, please let her talk. Deal with punishments and everything later, she is scared and hurt and feeling so guilty about a lot of stuff. Some of it is teenage angst, but some of it is real life stuff. I know you probably don't know whether to kiss her or spank her or both at the same time but give her a chance to open up to you. I think she's ready to talk."

"I just don't understand how she thinks we could ever hate her," Quinn said again deeply puzzled, "I love all my babies from the bottom of my heart. I'd die for them, and that includes you!"

"I know," Beth blushed, this open show of love from Quinn had slowly been building for the last ten years and the young girl was still getting used to it from her biological mother. Quinn Fabray had trouble showing emotion, as did her oldest daughter so it was slow going.

"So, why would she think we hate her?" Quinn pushed.

"You didn't punish her," Beth said simply.

"I was too angry, and I won't punish them when I'm angry," Quinn explained.

"I told her that, but in her mind she heard she wasn't worth punishing anymore. She took it to mean she was too much trouble, and you simply didn't love her or care enough about her to do it anymore," she shrugged as she watched Quinn take in her meaning.

"Shit," Quinn swore softly as the light came on in her head, "I should have explained it better, but I was just so angry and disappointed in her behavior. Damnit, I probably would have taken it the exact same way Jessie did."

"Yeah, which she took to mean that she was a disappointment. I guess Brittany was pretty upset with her as well. She's very upset about that too. She thinks Brittany is one of the rare people in the world impossible to make angry, and she loves the hell out of B. She thinks she has totally destroyed their relationship. All this guilt about destroying your family, and her relationship with Brittany is just tearing her up inside."

"I think she bonded with B when she was still in the womb. She should know that B would never stop loving her," Quinn stared into twin hazel eyes, and smiled softly, "When did _you_ get so smart?"

Beth gave her first mother a Puckerman smirk, "I've always been this smart, it just took a long time for you guys to notice," she turned and jogged to the elevator, "Come on, old lady it's cold out here!"

Quinn's mouth dropped open, "I'll give you, old lady," she chased after Beth but the younger version of herself let the elevator doors shut just as Quinn got to them. She gritted her teeth as she heard Beth's mocking laughter floating down the elevator shaft, along with Rachel's admonishments, "Fucking Puckerman DNA!" Quinn said irritably as she sat down on her suitcase to wait for the lift to come back down. She knew Rachel would come back for her immediately.

_**Q+R**_

Beth and Jennifer went into the apartment as Rachel rode the elevator down to get Quinn. They were a little confused when they only saw Shelby standing there waiting for them.

"Where's Jessie?" Jennifer asked nervously, walking over to hug her Nana, "Hi Nana."

Shelby wrapped her oldest granddaughter and namesake into her loving arms, "She had a rough morning, so she's taking a nap," she rubbed her hand up and down Jen's back, running her fingers through her long blonde hair, "You are getting so big, and look how beautiful you are."

Beth looked at her Mama and saw the evil glint in her eye, and knew immediately just what kind of rough morning Jessica had dealt with, she cringed a little having lived through quite a few "rough mornings" with her Mama in her teenage years. They wore you out, no wonder Jess was sleeping at one in the afternoon. She walked over and kissed her mother on the cheek, "Morning, Mama."

"Good morning, darling," Shelby used her hand to brush the long hair off of Jennifer's shoulders, "Where is your Mama and Mom?"

Beth chuckled evilly as she walked into the kitchen, "Quinn missed the elevator," she pulled a mug out of the cupboard, "do you have that French vanilla creamer that I like?"

"In the fridge," Shelby rolled her eyes at her youngest, knowing that she had something to do with Quinn missing the elevator, those two loved to tease each other. The older brunette realized it was something that bonded Quinn and Beth, even if all the pranks and jokes were hard for Shelby to understand. Her relationship with Rachel was so much better now, and had gotten more relaxed and natural over the years, but it was still awkward at times. Shelby didn't really know how to joke with Rachel, but then she had always been a serious person. A sense of humor was something that didn't always come naturally to her, although raising Beth had helped with that. Beth had an inborn sense of fun, sarcasm, mischief, and wittiness. She had been a handful her entire life, but she had certainly taught Shelby to lighten up.

"Oh yeah I found it, thanks Mama," Beth called back to Shelby, "Jen want some coffee? This creamer is to die for!"

Shelby stood in the doorway watching her daughter and granddaughter talk and interact with each other; the resemblance between the two was striking. There was no doubt they were closely related, and that Quinn Fabray was their mother. She looked over her shoulder when she heard Quinn and Rachel enter the apartment, the older blonde was grumbling. It made Shelby smile, it would seem Beth had pulled one over on her birth mother. She walked over and pulled Rachel into a hug, "Hello, darling how was your trip?"

"It was abominable; the airport was a dirty, disgusting mess, the lines were too long, the plane was packed, we had so much turbulence had I had been prone to airsickness I would have spent the trip with my face in a bag, and I was worried sick about Jessica on top of all that. Do you have any aspirin? I would love a cup of hot tea?" Rachel looked around bewildered, "Oh dear, I didn't even ask about Jessie, I'm simply falling apart. I'm a terrible mother, where is my youngest daughter?"

Shelby patted her arm understandingly, "Sweetheart, you've had a stressful few days; no food, no sleep, constantly worried, and a horrible trip to the city, you are not falling apart, nor are you a terrible mother. Jess is lying down, resting."

Quinn came over and hugged Shelby in greeting, "What did she do now?" she asked suspiciously.

"You know, typical rebellious teenager; rude, disrespectful, talking back, swearing. I handled it, but I'm afraid she may still have a bit of a sore bottom later today, and she may not find food appealing as the taste of Ivory soap is hard to get rid of."

Rachel sighed as she hung up her coat and scarf in the closet, "I swear that child never learns."

"Yeah, we'll see about that," Quinn growled lowly before remembering her promise to Beth to hear Jessica's version of the story, "after we find out what's going on with her. I want answers, and I want them today."

Beth walked out into the living room and handed Quinn a cup of coffee, "Thought you could use this, your bones must ache at your age!" she said in her cockiest voice.

Quinn precariously raised her eyebrow so fast it disappeared into her hairline.

Beth turned to Rachel, "I put the kettle on for your tea, Rach. It will take a few minutes to boil. I think Jen and I are going to go wake up Sleeping Beauty," she turned toward the stairs.

"Oh Beth, sweetheart," Rachel's fake tone stopped her sister in her tracks, "I believe these are yours, you dropped them in the elevator," Beth spun around suspiciously and saw the half-full pack of cigarettes in her sister's hand. She froze in place and her mouth hung open in shock.

Rachel stood there with a look of sweet innocence on her face, 'damn her acting skills' Beth grumbled to herself. She quickly looked between Rachel, her mother, and Quinn and then back to the cigarettes. She was screwed.

"Those had better not be yours, Elizabeth Ann!" Shelby scowled at her youngest child. Beth looked as guilty as the day she had been caught in her first outright lie, and was flushed a deep purple color; a mixture of anger and embarrassment.

"Is there something you'd like to tell me? You told me you had quit smoking!" Shelby's voice increased an octave.

Beth just shook her head quickly trying to avoid a lecture but it was too late. She was going to kill Rachel later, she did that on purpose, "No, I said I was trying to quit."

Shelby grabbed Beth by the ear and pulled her into the living room, lecturing the entire time. As Beth passed by Rachel her sister winked sweetly at Beth.

Beth mumbled, "Thanks a lot, Rachel, that was mean."

"All's fair in love and war, cupcake," Rachel whispered back, "I guess I'll go wake up Jessie!" She laughed heartily when Beth scowled at her. If Beth thought Rachel was scared she had another thing coming. Rachel had spent years being scowled at by the original HBIC, Beth's glare was just a watered down copy next to Quinn's scowl.

Quinn watched the entire scene in amusement, "That was just plain evil, baby," she said to Rachel, "funny, but evil."

The diva shrugged, "That's what she gets for picking on my angel," she leaned over and kissed her on the cheek, "and you are far from old, my love."

"Let's go wake up our little runaway," Quinn linked arms with Rachel and walked up the stairs, "Jennifer, are you coming?" She looked over her shoulder.

Jen took that as a sign it was alright for her to go too, and followed quickly up the stairs. She was not anxious to be downstairs when Shelby got all over Beth for smoking.

_**Q+R**_

Quinn opened the bedroom door, and Rachel started crying softly. Jess was curled up in a little ball, clinging to her pillow, holding it against her chest. Her hair was all akimbo and she looked like she was five years old all over again. Her pale cheeks were streaked with dried tears, and she looked pathetically dejected. Quinn felt a lump grow in her own throat. Yes, Jessie had made her angry. Yes, she had terrified her by running away. Yes, she didn't understand the way her brain worked or why she was behaving the way she was, but hate her? Jessica was her baby, and she would love her more than her own life until the end of time. It grieved her that her baby had doubted their love for her. She deserved to be punished for sure, but Quinn would make sure her baby knew she was loved.

Jennifer stood back behind her parents, and felt the tears roll down her own cheeks. Since she learned about the cutting, she had started to understand how wounded Jessica was, and she had become even more protective of her younger sister. She wanted to kill her, but she wanted to hug her and tell her she loved her first.

Rachel sniffed softly, and made her way over to the side of the bed. She sat down carefully, and reached out a shaky hand. She brushed the wayward hair out of her little girl's face, and cooed softly to her, "Wake up, Sleeping Beauty; it's time to get up," she leaned over and placed a warm kiss on her forehead.

Jessie's eyes fluttered softly, she was groggy and didn't immediately remember where she was, "Mama?"

"Yes, baby, its mama. Mommy and Jen and here too! We were so worried about you sweetheart."

Quinn came over and sat next to Rachel, and Jen sat at the foot of the bed. Jess suddenly realized where she was, and how much trouble she was in. Despite her best efforts at being a badass, she started to cry; her heart ached and she felt the deep throb in her backside. The vague taste of soap lingered and her eyes felt gravelly, and her head pounded; she was just miserable and as juvenile as it was she wanted to be held by her mama.

She sat up quickly, hissing slightly at the burn in her butt, and threw herself into Rachel's arms, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry please forgive me, please don't hate me. I want to come home, I don't ever want to leave it again," she sobbed pitifully, "I love you all so much, I'm so sorry that I mess everything up. Please forgive me."

Rachel cradled her to her chest, and rocked her back and forth, murmuring words of love and comfort as Quinn scooted closer to engulf both Rachel and Jessica in her arms in a firm protective embrace. She left the words of comfort for the time being to Rachel, she let the strength of her hug convey her love. Jennifer knelt on the bed, and crawled toward her family, crying openly and joined the group hug. She laid her head between Jessica's shoulder blades and cried with her, as she curled her other arm over her Mommy's shoulder and held her tightly. It was a circle of love and forgiveness as only a genuine family could have.

_**Q+R**_

Two hours later the entire family were gathered in the living room and had listened as Jessica told her story of life in Lima, Ohio; everything that happened including the drinking, the drugs, Domenic, the sex, and the cutting. She had kept her head down, afraid to look in the eyes of her family and see rejection. Beth had sat down next to her, and held her hand tightly, she already knew it all anyway and her presence kept Jessie grounded to reality. Jennifer wasn't shocked, she had known all of it as well, the cutting was still new and as Jessie spoke she realized it wasn't the first time she had done it like she said, which didn't really surprise her, Jess had been keeping a lot of secrets from them all.

Quinn, Shelby, and Rachel were in different stages of shock. As a therapist, Quinn was more ashamed that she had missed so many signs that her own child was in trouble but Shelby and Rachel were blindsided by the depth of Jessica's pain, and the lengths she had gone employed to cover it up.

Jessica stopped talking for a minute, her head was down and she was watching tears drip off her chin and land on her jeans. The wet spot on her thigh was widening in a bigger circle, and she was weirdly fascinated by that as a way to disconnect from her story and the fear of her family's reaction. Quinn cleared her throat, but didn't speak when she met Beth's eye. She could see that Beth was indicating that the story wasn't over, so she held her tongue.

Beth leaned over and whispered in Jessica's ear, "You are doing so well, Jessie but you have to tell them about New York," she pulled a piece of hair away from her face, and tucked it behind her ear, "now is the time to clean the slate, cupcake, get it all out in the open. You will feel so much better, you will be forgiven, and you can start all over again. Trust me, Jessie, please just trust me," Beth kissed her meaningfully on her temple, hoping to channel all the love and pride she was feeling.

Quinn leaned forward, elbows on her thighs, "Jessie, do you need to take a break, honey? I know you have more to tell us, but I don't want you to make yourself sick," she studied her youngest child's face when she quickly shook her head no, "I won't be upset or disappointed if you need a break, none of will be?"

Jessie looked up and finally met her mother's glance. She was shocked to see only love and compassion on her face; there was no anger, disgust, or hate. It made her cry even harder, so great was her relief.

"I think we all need a moment to process," Rachel stood up, "I'm going to grab some water. Jessie would you like some water?"

"Yes please, mama."

"Jennifer, darling would you help me?" Rachel could see by the look on her daughter's face that she was feeling some very powerful emotions. She wanted to check in and make sure Jen was doing all right as well.

Jen looked confused but got up quickly to help her mother in the kitchen. As soon as they got there, Rachel pulled out a few bottles of cold water and set them on the table. She washed her hands, and then turned and looked at her confused daughter, "I can see that hearing all of this is very hard for you, what's going on in your head?"

"I don't want to talk about it, mama."

"I know, neither did Jessie and look where that got us," Rachel replied calmly, "My blondes, all my strong, tough blonde girls! You know if you just had a good old-fashioned diva storm out once in a while instead of keeping everything all bottled up inside," her laugh tinkled musically around the kitchen comforting her oldest daughter. She pulled Jen in for a hug, noting her daughter was taller than she was, of course as Santana said even Santa's elves were taller than Rachel.

"I'm not sure my butt wants to see the reaction to me having a diva storm out with mommy," she laughed along with her mother.

"Point taken," Rachel agreed, "talk to me, sweetheart, please."

"Don't be mad at me?"

"I promise I won't be mad at you," Rachel agreed.

"Well, I knew most of this, except I just recently found out about the cutting, and I've been so mad at her for so long. She was making mommy angry, and you sad, and I just felt like she was being a complete bitch, sorry for my language, but that's what I truly thought."

Rachel nodded encouragingly, "It's ok, sweetheart, please continue."

Jennifer nibbled on her bottom lip, a trait she inherited from her mom, "I didn't try to understand or find out what was wrong. I love her, but I just was so angry and resentful…I missed all these clues. She was so miserable and unhappy and I just hated…." she trailed off. She didn't want to really get into how angry she was about leaving New York and her friends.

"Well, I can understand why you might feel a bit disappointed in yourself; I know I feel disappointed in myself for not connecting the dots. The problem is Jen; she didn't really give us much to go on. She kept all her feeling hidden, and anytime we tried to talk to her she responded with anger. I know how close the two of you are, and I know you have always looked out for Jessie. From the minute she was born, you've been the best big sister, and I wish she had opened up sooner, but the point she hasn't until today," Rachel rubbed a gentle hand up and down her daughter's back, "so now we put the past aside, and we concentrate on helping Jessie. You may love someone more than your own life, but you can't help them if they won't let you. Does that make sense, sweetheart?"

Jennifer sighed, her mama was right; Jessie had kept so much hidden from all of them. It didn't make her feel less guilty though, "Yes mama, it makes sense, can we go back now?"

Rachel kissed her daughter's cheek, and led her back into the living room. They handed water out to everyone and sat back down on the couch. Quinn gave Rachel a meaningful glance, and the diva understood immediately that her wife was making sure Jennifer was alright, so she gave her a small smile and a quick nod.

"I'm sorry for forcing you to take a break, sweetheart, but I really wanted to give you a chance to calm down and regroup before you continued. Do you feel comfortable continuing now, or do you need more time," Rachel asked softly.

Jessie took a few sips of the cold water, it felt good. She couldn't believe after today she had any more tears to shed, but her eyes filled up again at the loving compassionate looks she was getting from her entire family. She felt Beth squeeze her hand and it comforted her so she nodded she was ready to continue.

"I don't really want to tell you this part; actually I'm really afraid to tell you guys this part. I don't want you all to hate me. I know you all are going to say that you could never hate me, but I hate myself for what I've done. I can't believe that you could still love me once you know the truth about what kind of person I am," Jessie was afraid to look up, but if she had she would have seen fear, anxiety, and disbelief on the faces of her family members.

Shelby thought she was overreacting and being overly dramatic, Quinn wondered what on Earth a fifteen year old could do that would be so awful and her mind immediately went to teenage pregnancy and abortion, Rachel was confused and hurt how any child of hers could believe her parents could hate her, Jennifer was afraid of what she was about to hear, and Beth tried to keep her face neutral and supportive since she already knew the story of the homeless man.

As soon as she was finished with her story, Jessica put her head down on her lap and sobbed. She was waiting for the words of anger, recrimination, and disappointment. She was expecting to be disowned and cast out of the family. It was everything she had feared since the night it happened.

Everyone was in shock, and Rachel reacted first. She slowly stood up and made her way over to her youngest daughter. She knelt down in front of her, and put her hands on Jessica's thighs, her head close to her daughter's choppy blonde hair, her lips close to her ear, "I love you, baby girl. Nothing could ever make me stop loving you."

Quinn stood up and knelt next to Rachel, she gathered her daughter in her arms, "I am sorry that happened to you, baby. I'll do everything I can to find out what happened to that man. You have to believe me that it was not your fault and there was nothing you could have done to stop them from hurting him."

"But I lied to you and snuck out. It was my fault it happened. It never would have happened if I had only listened to you and mama," she sobbed uncontrollably. Jessie still didn't feel like she could be forgiven.

Shelby stood up and motioned for Beth to follow her, and they walked into the kitchen, "Let's give them some time to talk."

Beth reluctantly left the rest of her family, and followed her mama into the kitchen.

_**Q+R**_

Beth sat at the table chopping vegetables for a stir fry, while her mother was cooking some chicken for the non-vegetarians in the family. Neither had said a word in quite some time. Beth kept looking at her mom but didn't know what to say. She knew her mother loved her granddaughters, but she also knew she was a very strict, no-nonsense woman and her reaction to all this was making Beth nervous. She knew Jessica couldn't bear it if her Nana turned away from her.

"Mama?"

Shelby turned at the tone in Beth's voice, "What is it, darling?"

"I'm sorry to ask this, and I think I know the answer but I want to be sure…" Shelby raised an eyebrow at Beth's rambling. She did not ramble nor did she talk in paragraphs, that was Rachel's department.

"It's alright Beth, you can ask me anything," Shelby said patiently.

"Do you still love Jessie? She's so worried that we are going to turn away from her," Beth blurted out suddenly.

A look of anger flashed across Shelby's face, but she quickly schooled her features, and turned down the heat from under the chicken. She walked over and sat down next to her daughter. Shelby stayed silent for a moment as she thought of what she wanted to say, "Beth, are you asking me this because of the fact I walked away from Rachel in the past?"

Beth knew that the situation with Rachel in high school was a _**very **_sensitive topic for both her mother and her sister, but she wanted to be honest, "I'm sorry, but yes," she looked down afraid of seeing hurt on her mother's face.

Shelby had a surge of emotion, but she knew that she had made her own bed by walking away from Rachel all those years ago, "Beth, I need you to look at me," she said softly.

Beth slowly looked into the green eyes of her mother, "I was young and afraid when I walked away from Rachel. I made a lot of mistakes that I paid dearly for, but I _**never**_ stopped loving her. I loved Rachel from the first moment I saw her, just as I've loved you from the first moment I saw you. I admit that I did turn my back on her, and I'll regret that until the day I die, but I was so afraid and I really believed she would be better off without me. I didn't adopt you to replace her, or anything like that," she said painfully and sincerely, "having you as my daughter, getting Rachel back, and being Nana to two incredible girls has made my life complete. I will never walk away from any of you ever again. I agree with what Rachel said before, there is nothing that any of you could do that would ever make me walk away and stop loving any of you. I swear on all that I hold holy," Shelby finished emotionally, "and I would die before I left you or your sister ever again. I pray to God you never doubt that, Beth. I love you more than my own life."

Beth swallowed reflexively, "I know you love me, mama, and I've never doubted that. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings, I was just being stupid."

Shelby reached over and took her daughter's hand in her own, "You weren't being stupid, honey you were being protective of your little sister," she smiled at the look of surprise on Beth's face, "I heard Jessie refer to you as her big sister. I figured it was something the two of you had discussed."

Beth smiled widely and shrugged, her face a little flushed. It felt good being called a protective big sister.

"Well, I think you are a wonderful big sister," Shelby smiled, "and I promise you, I don't hate Jessie and I won't turn my back on her no matter what."

Beth leaned over and hugged her mama tightly, "I love you, mama."

"I love you too, baby."

_**Q+R**_

Dinner was a quiet affair; everyone was stuck inside their own heads thinking. Rachel hovered around Jessica making sure she ate, and quietly reaching over and touching her as if to reassure her she was not alone. Quinn had trouble swallowing food because of the big lump in her throat. She was so happy to have her family all back together again, but she felt all the pain Jessica was feeling ten times over. As a therapist, she blamed herself for not knowing how deep Jessica's problems were, and for not doing enough to fix things. Jennifer, even more so than Quinn was beating herself up for knowing something was very wrong with her sister, and she couldn't forgive herself. Shelby resolved herself to talking about what Beth had asked her with Rachel, and Beth was happy things were working out for Jessie but she was trying to think of ways to painlessly dump Jackson. Jessie was emotionally worn out, her butt hurt, and her food tasted soapy. Everyone was pretty much in their own little worlds.

Jen kept remembering how angry she was when her Aunts had brought Jessica home from that party, and she remembered yelling at her that morning in the bathroom. She remembered how scared she was when she found the razor Jessie was hiding. If only she had tried talking to Jessie instead of being angry with her, Jessie might not have run away from home. The guilt was eating her up inside, and the only person she could think to blame beside herself was that bastard, Cameron. It was his bullying of that poor homeless guy that was the catalyst for all the bad things that happened to Jessie. It was also the reason they had to move to stupid Ohio, why her mama gave up Broadway and why she had to leave her school and all her friends. For the first time in her life; Jennifer Shelby Fabray felt herself burning with rage. She had always been the good girl, the rule follower, the goody two shoes, the well behaved child; now all she wanted to do was punch Cameron in the face with a single-mindedness that would have made her Aunt Snix proud.

_**Q+R**_

Shelby had excused herself and gone out with some friends, mostly she wanted to give Quinn, Rachel, and Jessie some privacy. Beth had decided to go back to her dorm room, and Jennifer talked her older sister into taking her along. Quinn and Rachel had been reluctant but they eventually gave in when Beth promised to bring her back in time for lunch the next day.

Jessie and her mothers' sat down after everyone left.

"I'm in a lot of trouble, aren't I?" Jessie asked softly.

"I'm afraid so, darling. Running away from home, getting on a bus all alone and going all the way to New York alone? Your mother and I were terrified," Rachel answered sternly.

"I know I was wrong to have run away. When mom didn't punish me or even talk to me I got scared and thought you guys wouldn't love me anymore. Instead of talking about it, I just ran. I didn't really even know what I would do when I got to New York. It just felt like the only other home I ever knew, so I ran back here. I'm so sorry I scared all of you."

Quinn looked at her, "You understand now how much we all love you, right?"

"Yes, ma'am I do," Jessie looked down at her hands playing with her shirt nervously.

Rachel spoke up, "Your Nana told us that she had to punish you this morning as well. I'm very disappointed in you for cursing and being so disrespectful and rude to your grandmother."

"Are you going to spank me?" She asked softly.

"Your mom and I talked about it earlier, and we both agreed that a spanking would be your punishment for running away from home," Rachel said sadly.

"We are NOT going to punish you for cutting yourself, but there are going to be new rules in place to prevent it from happening again; you are going to talk to someone about all the guilt and bad feelings that led to you cutting in the first place," Quinn ticked off one on her fingers, "secondly, every night either your mother or myself will help you get changed into your pajamas and we will be checking to make sure there are no new cuts."

"What? NO, you can't do that!" Jessica said loudly.

"I'm sorry, Jessica but your life is at stake and until you earn back our trust that is what is going to happen!" Rachel looked regretful but adamant. She was not willing to put her youngest child's life in danger.

"You are also grounded until further notice," Quinn added, "This spanking is also for sneaking off to that party with Domenic, underage drinking, smoking pot, and lying to your Aunt's. I would recommend getting comfortable with your room; you are going to be seeing quite a bit of it for the unforeseen future."

Jessica sighed and hung her head; she knew she deserved being grounded as well.

Rachel moved over and sat next to her daughter, "I know it's a lot but we love you so much," she put her arm around Jessie and the blonde laid her head on her mama's shoulder, "I know, mama. I love you guys too."

Quinn spoke softly, "Jessie, I want you to be honest with us; do you have a problem with drinking or drugs? Do you need to be in rehab? We will do whatever you need, baby girl. We just need you to tell us the truth."

Jessica shook her head, "No, I'm not addicted to anything. I just used it to forget and feel happy, but I don't need it or anything."

Rachel felt herself breathe and hadn't realized she was holding her breath. She knew Quinn's parents were both alcoholics, and it had always terrified her especially when they had caught Jessie smoking pot in New York and when Santana told Quinn that Jessie was drunk that night at the party, "Are you sure, sweetheart because it's nothing to be ashamed of if you need help. The shame would be in not asking for help when you need it."

"I'm sure about the drinking and stuff, but I might need help with the cutting," the teen hung her head in shame, "I don't want to do it anymore, but sometimes when I feel really bad about myself it's all I think about. I'm not trying to kill myself or anything, I swear," she said quickly seeing the stricken look on her mothers' faces.

"It helps you feel, and it makes you feel less guilty?" Quinn finished for her.

Jessica's big brown eyes looked at her mother with new understanding. She had always hated having a shrink for a mother, but it meant a lot to her that Quinn understood why she cut even though she didn't want to and was ashamed of it.

"Yes it does, but it makes me feel dirty and ashamed of myself when I do it."

Rachel held Jessie tighter, "Thank you so much for sharing that with us, and being so honest about it. We will get you all the help you need for that and anything else. I give you my word on that. Please promise us that you will try to share with us when you start feeling overwhelmed."

"I promise that I will do my best to tell you. Is that ok?"

Quinn smiled lovingly, "Jessie all we can ask is that you do your best," she stood up, "come on sweetheart, you should try to get some sleep now."

"What about the spanking?"

"You've been through a lot today, sweetheart, your mom and I think that can wait until we get back home."

"No, please," Jessie pleaded almost panic-stricken, "I can't wait two or three days to be punished. It's all I'll think about. Please can't we just get it over with so I can be forgiven? I just want all this over with," she started to cry, "everyone is out of the house, and I feel so guilty about everything. I just want my past bad deeds to be over and done with and I want to start over fresh, please? Like you always say, mom, I'll have a clean slate."

Rachel and Quinn exchanged glances and seemed to come to a mutual decision without speaking. Rachel took Jessie's hand, "You understand that this is a punishment for underage drinking, sneaking out, lying to your Aunts, and running away from home? It's not for what happened in New York last year, or for the homeless man, or cutting or anything else, right?"

"I know that," Jessica assured her mothers.

Quinn sighed, "All right then, go on upstairs and get in your pajamas. I want you to stand in the corner and wait for me. Do you understand me, young lady?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Rachel stood up, "Tomorrow you are going to write an apology letter to both of your Aunts' for lying to them and for sneaking out of their house and scaring the wits out of them. I understand that your Aunt Santana punished you, but you are going to specifically ask your Aunt Brittany what you can do to fix this. You will hand deliver the letter to both of them when we get back to Ohio. Is that clear?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Alright, go on upstairs and you had better be waiting with your nose in that corner."

Jessica ran upstairs as fast as she could. She hated being spanked, and her bottom was still sore from her Nana's hard hand earlier this morning, but she longed for the feeling of love and forgiveness that she had only found after a trip over her mother's knee. Well, she had felt that same feeling of love and forgiveness after her Aunt Santana had paddled her, and she longed to have a clean slate in the eyes of her family once again. This entire running away to New York had been the dumbest decision she had ever made, and she regretted everything about it. She also wanted to receive forgiveness from her Aunt Brittany as well. She knew Aunt Santana forgave her, she had said as much, but Aunt B had been so cold and distant towards her and she longed to fix that. Still she couldn't believe she had practically begged her mom to spank her, she really was an idiot.

Jess was standing with her nose in the corner. She had put the heaviest pair of sweatpants on that she could find, and a pair of underwear hoping to blunt the pain but she knew that was probably not going to work. Her mother always spanked on the bare, just like her Nana had earlier. She was doomed. Her heart beat hard in her chest, and her stomach was dancing with butterflies and nervous knots. Jessie was having trouble swallowing from the anxiety that was rising in her throat. She felt like she had been standing there forever, and she jumped when she heard the door open.

"It's only me, sweetheart, I wanted to tell you that I love you, and I'm proud of you for taking your punishment like a big girl," Rachel said softly, standing directly behind Jessica who didn't dare turn around, "I want you to listen to your mother, and do everything she tells you to do. I'll be back in to tuck you in, and hold you if you want me to. I love you, baby."

"I love you too, mama and I really am sorry."

"I know you are. I've already forgiven you. We are going to start all over again, and I'm sorry for all the mistakes I've made as well. Being fifteen is hard, baby, I know that and I really hated being fifteen. You are so loved, I wish you believed that, but we are going to love you and keep telling you until you believe us and love yourself. You are so special to us. Please believe me," Rachel's voice caught in her throat and she saw her youngest flinch when she realized her mama was crying.

"I'm sorry mama; I was so horrible to you since we moved to Ohio. Please forgive me, I didn't mean to hurt you and make you cry," she shuddered as she sobbed, "I love you so much."

"I know you do, Jessie. We are all going to be fine, I promise. I'll be back in a little bit, baby," she leaned forward and kissed her baby on her temple and rushed from the room. She could not be in the room when Jessica was being punished. It was not something she could do without breaking down. She had been over Quinn's lap enough times since high school to know it was a painful and humbling experience and she wouldn't want anyone to witness her ass being tanned. She didn't understand how Quinn had the strength to be the disciplinarian but she was grateful for the lessons learned and was glad her wife was willing to fill that role for her and their children. She was happy to provide emotional support for Quinn and comfort afterward for her daughters. So far, Jennifer had only ever received a few swats in her entire lifetime and Rachel was glad for that.

Quinn was standing in the hallway when she came out of Jessica's room, "Hey, don't worry alright, she is going to be fine, and you and I both know she has this one coming to her."

Rachel smiled shakily, unshed tears clinging to her long eyelashes, "I know, angel," she leaned over and kissed Quinn's full lips, "I'm right here if you need me."

The tall blonde smiled adoringly, she knew that Rachel would be standing in the hallway crying the entire time her daughter was being spanked, "I know, baby, just be ready to do the cuddling and comforting. She's going to need her sweet, loving mama to hold her when it's all over."

Rachel held Quinn's hand for a minute and reluctantly let go as Quinn walked into the bedroom. She glanced at her daughter, and without saying a word; she slowly took her leather belt off sliding it from the loops in her jeans. She wanted this spanking to make an impression. Quinn didn't ever want to have to do this again, especially not for underage drinking, lying, sneaking out without permission, or running away from home. Those were absolutely the biggest rule breaks in her book.

Quinn folded up the belt and set it at the foot of the bed. She sat on the bed and scooted up against the headboard with her legs straight out in front of her, "Jessica, come over here please."

Jessica turned from the corner and noticed the belt at the foot of the bed, and blanched. It was scary looking, and she kicked herself for being so willing to get this spanking over with. Her mother beckoned for her to come over her lap, and she crawled on the bed awkwardly. Her heart was pounding and she felt really embarrassed to be fifteen years old, and over her mother's lap again.

Quinn noticed the heavy sweatpants and nearly laughed out loud. It was evidently a trick every generation tried to pull, but it was never going to work. She steeled her resolve, "Do you understand why you are being punished, Jessica?"

Jessica had her arms crossed in front of her, and her head lying on her arms. Her voice came out a bit muffled, "I lied to Aunt B, I snuck out of the house, I went to a party without permission, and I was drinking alcohol. Then when I get home, I ran away to New York without permission."

"That's right, Jessica and that is why you will be getting spanked this evening," Quinn's hand crashed down unexpectedly causing Jessica to gasp at the sting on her already still sore bottom, "What else did you do today?"

Jessie was confused, and then the light went off, "Oh, and I was rude to Nana and made her punish me as well."

"You know the rules young lady, you get punished outside of the house, and you get in trouble when you get home. You got in trouble with your Aunts, and your grandmother," Quinn said stiffly, "Now, while you are being spanked don't get up, and keep your hands in front of you. Do you understand me, Jessie?"

"Yes, ma'am, I understand."

Quinn brought her right hand up over her shoulder, and brought it down quickly. She hated doing this on her daughter's already sore bottom but she knew that the forgiveness Jessie longed for would not come without the punishment she deserved. Quinn brought her hand down all over her daughter's backside, warming her up for the real spanking to begin. She spent a good two minutes on her sweat clad backside. Jessie was squirming slightly from the sting, but she was able to control herself. She closed her eyes and tried to ride out the sharp stinging sensation blossoming on her backside.

She felt her mother hook her fingers in her sweats, and she clenched the muscles in her bottom knowing the worst was yet to come.

Quinn put her hand on Jessica's bare bottom, and could see it was cherry red, and warm to the touch. She rubbed it gently, trying to take some of the sting out before continuing, "You need to relax sweetheart, or it will just hurt worse," Quinn said sternly but not unkindly."

"I know this hurts on top of the spanking you received earlier today, but it will be over soon, and you are completely forgiven. I'm proud of you for taking responsibility for your actions, more proud than I have ever been of you. Are you ready?"

Jessica felt her heart swell from the words of praise, only to sink at the knowledge the real spanking was about to begin, "I'm ready, mommy," she sniffled trying to act brave.

Quinn had decided on fast and hard for this part of the spanking. She felt badly because she was doing this so she could get it over with quickly. She didn't feel she would be able to persevere once Jessica started crying and begging, and that wouldn't take long with how red and sore looking her bottom was already. Her intuition was right, because as soon as her hand descended Jessie cried out loudly and tried to wiggle off her mom's lap. She bucked, kicked, cried and begged but Quinn kept up a steady rhythm holding her daughter firmly around the waist.

"Mommy, please I'm really sorry….." she whined and cried, "It hurts and I'm really, really sorry," another crack of Quinn's hand, and Jessica bucked her hips up and tried to roll over, "I'll be good, mommy I swear I will," she sobbed.

Quinn bit her bottom lip and kept up a hard and fast pace. Jessie's nose was running as were her eyes, and she could no longer make intelligible sounds, she just cried and whined, still her mother continues. Her mother slapped the underside of her bottom hard twice on both sides, and Jessie flung her hand back crying for the punishment to stop, "No more, mommy please….I promise I'll be a good girl….."

Her mother just grabbed her hand and held it against her back tightly as she continued to punish her sit spots until Jessie gave up and hung limply over her mother's lap. Quinn rubbed her back as her daughter sobbed and hiccupped like a small child, "We are almost finished sweetie, but what you did was very serious. It was very dangerous and I do not EVER want to have to punish you for anything like this again; lying, drinking, sneaking out, and running away. Those rules are in place for very good reasons, and you willing broke those rules knowing how your mother and I feel about all those things. We love you too much to let you get away with behaving the way you have been. I am going to give you four stripes of the belt; one each for lying, underage drinking, sneaking out of your Aunts house, and running away from home. You are never to do anything like that again, or I will double your punishment next time," the blonde mom said firmly and sternly.

Jessie cried heartbrokenly, "No mommy, please not the belt, please. You don't have to, I'll never do any of those things again, I give you my word," she begged and cried but Quinn had made up her mind.

"I need you to get up. I'm going to have you lie over the pillows at the foot of bed for this part of the spanking," she said in her no-nonsense tone. She wasn't really shocked when Jessie didn't move, but she knew she couldn't let it slip, "Now, Jessica!" she brought her hand down sharply.

Jessie jumped, "I'm moving, I'm moving," she cried out in pain.

Quinn watched as her daughter stood up by the side of the bed, shifting from foot to foot and trying not to rub her backside. She grabbed all the pillows on the bed, and made a big pile, "I want you to lie over the pillows now, Jessica. Don't drag this out, we are almost finished."

Jessie whimpered as she obeyed her mother and shuffled with her panties and sweats around her ankles feeling young and foolish. She kicked off her clothing as it was just getting in the way, and climbed up on the bed, and lay over the pillows. Her head and upper torso were on the mattress and she felt ridiculous and vulnerable with her ass hanging up in the air, a clear target. Just the mental image of herself in this position made her sob openly. She was never going to mess up like this again. This was the worst spanking she ever had and she never wanted this way again.

Her mom walked up behind her, and put her hands on her bare hips adjusting her slightly. She felt Jessie shiver with emotions, and patted her softly, "It's alright, baby girl, we are almost finished here. I'm very proud of you, and I know your mama is as well," Quinn walked around behind her daughter and reached over and picked up the belt. She cringed and took a deep calming breath, she didn't want to do this but she felt she had to. She placed her hand on the small of Jessie's back, "You are getting four and I want you to count them and tell me what you did and that you won't do it again. Is that clear, do you understand what I mean?"

Jessie sniffed, and prayed this would be over with quickly, "Yes, ma'am."

Quinn pulled her arm back, and the belt cracked loudly over her bare skin. Jessie cried out and her mom prompted her, "Jess? Do we need to start over?"

"No, I'm sorry please don't start again," she cried loudly, "Uhm one and I'm sorry I lied and I won't lie anymore."

Almost before she was finished speaking, another loud crack of the belt echoed around the room, "Ow, ow, mommy, ow, two I'm sorry I was drinking and I won't do it again," she sobbed trying to stay in position. The belt was the worst pain she had ever felt in her life.

Quinn was silently crying. She hated this, and she really hated making her baby cry, but she truly felt Jessica needed not only the punishment but the purging and the restoration that came with it. She pulled back and let go with another swing of the belt, and Jessica sobbed loudly and reached back with both hands, "I'm sooooo sorry, mommy no more please no more," Quinn could see she was nearly at her limit.

"One more Jessica, but I need you to count," her mom said solemnly.

"Three and I snuck out when Aunt B and Auntie San were watching me. I should have never done that, and I really am so sorry. I'll never do it again, mommy I swear I'm going to be so good."

Quinn smiled knowing her daughter meant well, but was never going to keep all the promises she had made tonight, "I know you are sorry, baby. We only have one more, sweetheart and then it is all over and forgiven. One more baby," she was going to make this the hardest swat of the night, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She didn't want to push Jessica over her limit. She knew she was sorry, and this was punishment not abuse.

Jessica's ass was on fire and she was sobbing so hard she could hardly breathe. She was wiggling her hips, and trying to avoid the fire the belt was delivering. Even through the haze of pain, she realized her mom had barely hit her with the final swat and she was so grateful, "Four! I am so sorry I worried you and mama and ran away. I'll never do it again, ever again. I'm sorry, mommy please forgive me."

Quinn dropped the belt on the floor, and helped Jessie up off the pillows. She sat down on the edge of the bed, and cradled her sobbing child in her arms. Rocking her back and forth, being careful to keep her bottom off her thigh she murmured words of love and forgiveness.

Rachel was sitting in the hallway, right outside the bedroom door. She was hunched over as if in physical pain, her head on her knees and her arms wrapped tightly around her legs. She fully supported Quinn but this spanking was painful to listen to. She waited a few minutes after it was finished before standing up and going into the bedroom. It was time to comfort and nurture her wife and child.

Quinn smiled a watery smile when Rachel walked into the bedroom. She helped Jessie stand up so she could help her lie face down on the bed. They could see their daughter was exhausted; emotionally, mentally, and physically. Rachel curled up in front of Jessie and her daughter instinctively curled into her, her head on her mama's chest, her hand curled in her shirt front. Quinn snuggled on the other side of her daughter and held her from behind. She reached her hand over her youngest child and her wife took her hand and held it lovingly. It was only a few minutes before all of them had fallen asleep curled up together.

_**Q+R**_

Rachel was dreaming that her cell phone was ringing and wouldn't stop. It took a few moments before she was awake enough to realize her phone really was ringing. She grabbed the phone quickly before it could wake up Jessie or Quinn.

"Hello," she answered groggily, "Yes this is she," she opened her eyes quickly and sat up quickly, "I'm sorry could you repeat that please?"

She listened, getting more awake and angrier by the moment, "Yes, I understand and you're sure you have the right two girls?" she sighed when she listened, "that's them alright. They are safe and unhurt?" she rolled her eyes, "of course they asked for me. I'll be right there."

_**Q+R**_

"Jen, please sit down and quit pacing! We are screwed no matter who shows up," Beth said fighting a blinding headache, and wondering how she had ever let herself get talked into this insanity.

"Oh, you are both most certainly screwed," came the stern rigid voice of Quinn Fabray, "although it was a nice try calling Rachel," she said scornfully. She was furious, and made no attempt to hide it. She had just tanned her youngest daughter's ass, and now at 2am she was standing outside a jail cell looking in at her two oldest daughters.

Beth was unable to her meet her birth mother's glance. She knew Quinn had trusted her with Jessica's well-being, and she had failed epically, "Mama?"

"She is outside posting bail," Quinn hissed, "and the two of you had better have a fucking good reason for getting arrested for disorderly conduct and assault at a club in the middle of the night!"

Jennifer had yet to say word. She had only wanted to confront Cameron and tell him off for his role in hurting Jessica. She was shocked beyond belief that it had gone so very very wrong. Seeing her mother shaking with anger, Jennifer burst into tears.

Beth hung her head and mumbled, "Oh, shit."

The imperious voice of Shelby Corcoran rang through the jail cell and echoed loudly around the room, "Oh shit indeed, young lady!"

_**Q+R**_

_**Ok there you have it, my longest chapter yet, and posted quickly as promised. I hope you liked it, please leave me a review if you are so moved. I would appreciate the feedback.**_

_**So the golden girl really messed up, and dragged Beth into it. I would not want to face an angry Rachel, Quinn, and Shelby! Not good!**_


End file.
